Camino Ninja
by leilani-z
Summary: Sasuke vive para vengar a su clan, matando al hombre que destruyó su vida; Naruto huyó de Konoha ese día, pero por alguna razón regresa 4 años después ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con esa decisión? -SasuNaru- Cap 7: Sello Maldito... Regresé e Itachi conmigo!
1. Cap 1: Ryu

**Mmm, creo que es demasiada mi imaginación…. … bueno, mi tercer Fanfic SasuNaru... yaa~y… sip, sé que no he terminado mis otros dos proyectos de esta pareja, pero que le voy a hacer, la verdad es que no tenía planeado escribir este Fanfic hasta haber terminado DECISIONES, pero la idea no me dejaba tranquila por lo que aquí les traigo este primer capítulo… Disfrútenlo porque posiblemente no escribiré el segundo hasta después de dos semanas que avance con los otros Fics…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**.**

**Sasuke vive para vengar a su clan, asesinando al hombre que destruyo su vida… su hermano… pero ¿qué pasa cuando su mirada topa con los ojos celestes de ese nuevo chico?... Este fic es basado en el manga (como mis anteriores proyectos… mmm, no sé porque es que me gusta más el manga que el anime… -.-), es tomado desde un punto de vista en donde Naruto no soportó los abusos de la gente y cuando vio una oportunidad de irse de la aldea lo hizo… **

**.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Ryu**

Existían cinco países en aquel continente… países que se encontraban regidos principalmente por el código ninja, dentro de cada país había una aldea oculta que mantenía control sobre las demás que existieran en el país al que pertenecieran; pero de los cinco países existía uno que estaba por encima de los demás y ese era el país del Fuego.

El País del Fuego contaba con un extenso grupo de Shinobis, entre los que podían contarse gennin, chounnin, jounnin y AMBU, cada grupo poderoso a su manera, todos provenientes de la aldea oculta de Konoha. Era por esa razón por la que ese país recibía una gran cantidad de solicitudes pidiendo la ayuda de sus ninja para realizar tareas que iban desde pintar una casa hasta brindar protección contra asesinos, lo que a la opinión de cualquiera que no supiera su historia les parecería que aquella aldea nunca habría pasado por ningún tipo de calamidad… pero Konoha, como cualquier otra aldea, había tenido sus momentos de crisis y la última para ella había sido doce años atrás, cuando un demonio zorro de nueve colas conocido mejor como Kyuubi, llegó hasta la aldea intentando destruirla, pero siendo detenido por el mejor Shinobi de todos los tiempos y considerado el genio de su generación… el Yondaime Hokage… Lo que él había hecho para desaparecer al Kyuubi, la mayoría de los adultos lo sabían… tomando a un bebe recién nacido, realizó un jutsu prohibido con el que logró arrebatar parte del espíritu del demonio e introducirlo dentro del cuerpo del pequeño, sellándolo en el proceso y evitando así que pudiese escapar… todo eso, sin embargo le costó la vida, haciéndolo caer muerto al instante de haber sellado al zorro. De eso ya eran doce años… años en los cuales todos ellos se habían olvidado de la existencia del niño que poseía en su interior al demonio zorro de nueve colas, eso más que nada había sido gracias a que casi cuatro años atrás, ese niño había desaparecido de la aldea de Konoha sin dejar rastro de su existencia ni de lo que hubiese sucedido con él…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**El pequeño niño rubio de no más de ocho años, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían… lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos por las mejillas sonrojadas, demostraban el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos. Corría… corría en un intento por escapar de la dura realidad que lo envolvía… no entendía las razones de los aldeanos, no comprendía que es lo que había hecho para recibir todas esas miradas, palabras y golpes llenos de desprecio y odio… su mente no podía encontrar una explicación a eso, ¿Por qué lo trataban así, si él no había hecho nada malo?, él nunca había herido a nadie, nunca insulto a ninguna persona… él solo buscaba tener un amigo con el cual jugar, platicar y reír… él solo quería ser reconocido por uno de ellos, sin importar quien fuese la persona que lo viese… él solo quería conocer lo que se sentía ser visto como cualquier otro niño de su edad… solo quería que alguien lo amase…**_

_**Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían guiado al único lugar que él no había tenido oportunidad de conocer… el barrio de ese clan tan reconocido como respetado en toda la aldea. Fue entonces que dejo de correr, y limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas, observo el lugar con gran curiosidad con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules… la tarde estaba cayendo y por lo tanto el color naranja de las luces del ocaso hacían ver el lugar de un modo muy… imponente y hermoso… Camino por aquellas calles, observando los edificios del lugar, los colores oscuros y los banderines con el paipái rojo y blanco que tenían bordado… él reconocía ese símbolo, puesto que su compañero de clases lo llevaba grabado en la parte trasera de su playera… siguió caminando por el lugar, notando de un modo extraño la falta de gente en las calles ni en las casas; pero eso lo intuyo a que posiblemente lo hubiesen visto entrar a su barrio y no quisiesen mantener contacto con él, lo que lo hizo sentir sumamente triste en ese momento… quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, continuo con su recorrido del lugar, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba ahí y posiblemente fuese la última; así que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba…**_

_**Fue así que prontamente, llegó a las cercanías de lo que parecía ser una mansión muy hermosa, posiblemente el lugar donde viviera una familia muy rica… estaba dispuesto a pasarla de largo cuando un extraño sonido junto con un gemido de dolor llegaron a sus oídos… su primera reacción fue de temor, ya que esos sonidos habían llegado desde detrás de él; y fuese lo que fuese algo le decía que no era nada bueno… se mantuvo en su lugar completamente estático, mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse a él, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien o algo detenerse a menos de un metro de él… y entonces, escucho el choque de dos armas, eso lo hizo abrir inmediatamente los ojos y darse cuenta de que un joven más estaba de pie frente a él; y levantando la vista pudo darse cuenta de que el sonido que escucho unos momentos atrás, fue por el hecho de que ese joven había utilizado lo que parecían dos Katanas para detener el Kunai que indudablemente se dirigía hacia él.**_

_**- Itachi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el hombre que cabello negro alborotado, que era el que pensaba dañarlo.**_

_**- … Eso debería de preguntarte yo… - contestó simplemente el joven que observaba fija y seriamente al otro.**_

_**- Este niño ha visto lo que hemos hecho… no puedes esperar dejarlo con vida… podría causarnos problemas… - declaró el hombre.**_

_**- Es un niño… como todos los otros que has matado… tú eres el único que tendría problemas si el sobrevive… - declaró con voz rasposa Itachi, notándose en ella el enfado que sentía en esos momentos.**_

_**- ¿Pretendes dejarlo con vida en esta aldea?... lo mejor para este niño sería morir a tener que estar recordando una y otra vez lo que ha visto – continuo el hombre, hablando calmadamente.**_

_**- Yo me haré responsable de él y de que no diga nada… y si no quieres que nadie te involucre en esto, será mejor que te largues de aquí – el joven parecía cada vez más irritado.**_

_**- ¿Piensas que te dejaré solo, con el riesgo de que puedas traicionarme? – preguntó el hombre, en esta ocasión haciendo notar la molestia que sentía.**_

_**- Aún si me diesen la oportunidad de explicar, ¿crees que ellos creerían una palabra mía?... pero si te quedas es posible que lo hagan – dijo simplemente Itachi.**_

_**- … - el hombre puso entonces una expresión muy seria, sin dirigir ni un vistazo al pequeño rubio guardo su kunai dentro de sus ropas y en menos de un segundo desapareció de la presencia de ellos dos, dejando completamente sorprendido al niño.**_

_**- ¡Sugoi! – exclamó el pequeño con sorpresa y en cierto modo alegría; sintiendo después de eso como es que un golpe llagaba a su nuca. – Oww – se quejó por el dolor.**_

_**- Estaban a punto de matarte – le dijo de forma severa Itachi, para después girarlo y agacharse hasta estar a la misma altura del rubio… siendo ese el momento en que por fin el pequeño pudo observar mejor y más detenidamente al chico que lo había salvado. Itachi –por lo que había escuchado del hombre, ese debía de ser su nombre- tenía el cabello de color negro, largo y atado en una cola baja, con dos mechones a los lados de su cara, ojos negros y unas ojeras que aunque no eran muy pronunciadas, sí que podían notarse a simple vista; su edad no siendo mayor a los catorce o quince años.**_

_**- ¿Por qué me salvaste? – preguntó el pequeño, después de unos segundos; su mirada tornándose triste.**_

_**- … ¿Acaso querías morir? – preguntó el moreno con seriedad.**_

_**- … No… pero no entiendo porque me ayudaste… todos en esta aldea parecen odiarme… - dijo simplemente el rubio bajando su mirada para no encontrarse con la oscura del otro… y de pronto sintió como es que su cuerpo era elevado y sujetado por unos fuertes brazos.**_

_**- … Te sacare de aquí, no es bueno que estés en este lugar… sostente y no mires a tu alrededor… - dijo Itachi mientras sentía como es que el niño lo rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas, y ocultando la cabeza rubia en su pecho para evitar que viese alrededor del barrio.**_

_**Cuando el pequeño sintió que era dejado en el suelo nuevamente, vio como es que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía ser un parque o un pequeño bosque… fue dejado ahí solo juntó con unas palabras que Itachi le dirigió… "No te muevas de aquí, regresare en unos minutos"… y no supo exactamente porque, pero eso fue lo que hizo, se acerco a uno de los árboles y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco, rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y espero… espero por eternos minutos a que Itachi regresara, en medio de la oscuridad y con el tenue frío que comenzaba a existir en el ambiente…**_

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa al tiempo que obligaba a su cuerpo a levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo, quedando de esa forma sentado en el suelo que hacía de su cama… nuevamente había tenido ese sueño… llevó una de sus manos a su frente, quitando un poco el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en ese lugar; respiro profundamente y desvió su mirada a su alrededor, queriendo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban, topándose su vista solo con arboles a su alrededor y una pequeña fogata cerca de donde estaba… claramente la noche ya había caído… La silueta de una persona encontrándose sentado frente a la fogata, dándole la espalda, pudiendo observar que utilizaba una capa negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

- Teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. – afirmó la persona, haciendo notar con eso la voz grave y seria de un hombre.

- … lo siento, niisan… por quedarme dormido… - se disculpó el chico de ojos azules, quitándose la manta –que no era más que su propia capa color café oscuro- que tenía sobre su cuerpo y acercándose a la fogata hasta quedar sentado al lado del otro, dejando así al descubierto su vestimenta, que consistía en un pantalón negro –un poco holgado- y una chaqueta color vino. El chico observó de reojo a su compañero, pudiendo apreciar cómo es que su 'niisan' no había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados, el cabello negro si acaso había crecido un poco, sus ojos negros seguían mostrando la seriedad y nostalgia que desde un principio llegó a conocer, así como las ojeras debajo de sus ojos seguían manteniéndose.

- Deberías dejar que te ayudara con eso – comentó su compañero al tiempo en que con la mano que estaba más cerca del chico, revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos negros que poseía.

- … Estaré bien, no quiero olvidar como te conocí… por muy extraña que haya sido la ocasión… - declaró el rubio girando su rostro para observar con una enorme sonrisa al moreno que se encontraba a su lado.

- … - el otro no dijo nada, sólo pudo observar seriamente el rostro feliz que se le presentaba ante sus ojos… felicidad que era real y no falsa, como muchas veces llegó a notar en el chico a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió atentamente las facciones que el chico poseía, los ojos azules como el color del cielo, tan transparentes a sus emociones a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, su pequeña nariz, un poco respingada, su boca que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba soltando palabras por muy ilógicas que fuesen… y esas tres marquitas en sus mejillas… lo hacían ver un chico hermoso, a pesar de que aun tuviese once años.

- ¿Qué sucede, niisan? – preguntó el rubio inclinando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda; después de notar el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

- … Naru… esta será la última vez que venga a visitarte… - declaró el moreno con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco temeroso el oji azul… temeroso de que su niisan ya no lo quisiese y pretendiera abandonarlo.

- … Akatsuki ha comenzado a buscar a los nueve bijuus… si sigo visitándote, llegará un momento en que ellos sospechen sobre tu identidad… - contestó el mayor.

- Pero… - intentó reclamar.

- Escucha, si Akatsuki te encuentra y te captura, te mataran; ellos necesitan a los Jinchuuriki con vida, pero solo para extraerles sus bijuus y si eso sucede tú morirás...- declaró sin titubeos el de mirada oscura.

- … Pero ellos no saben que yo estoy aquí, no tendrían porque sospechar… - quiso convencer al mayor de que estaría bien que siguiese visitándolo.

- … Ellos sospecharían… recuerda ese día, yo prometí que te cuidaría y es seguro que **él** estuviese viéndonos para asegurarse de que te sacaba de la aldea… y **él** está detrás del mando de Akatsuki; así que sospechara en cualquier momento de que eres tú a quien visito – declaró el mayor.

- Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer? – preguntó el menor, adquiriendo de pronto una enorme seriedad en su rostro.

- … Lo que hemos estado haciendo estos cuatro años, esconde tú apariencia, las marcas que te reconocen y trasládate a otra aldea… la mentira debe de proseguir hasta que logre destruir a Madara… - contestó el oji negro, transformando su seriedad a una tenue sonrisa al tiempo en que la misma mano que había revuelto los cabellos del chico, ahora procedían a acariciar tenuemente las marquitas de una de las mejillas del chico. - … puedes ir a donde desees, siempre y cuando ocultes tu verdadera apariencia bajo la identidad falsa que te entregue… confió en que puedes hacerlo solo, pues has aprendido mucho en estos años, tienes toda la información que te he dado y la madurez necesaria para saber coo cuidarte.

- … - los ojos azules se humedecieron, esas palabras le decían que esa era su despedida… que después de que terminaran esa platica él se marcharía… - ¿Te volveré a ver? – preguntó tomando la mano del otro entre las suyas, no queriendo separarse.

- … - y el mayor solo pudo mantener su sonrisa en su rostro, para un segundo después desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando en su lugar el tronco de un árbol y a un muy triste niño de ojos azules, derramando lagrimas.

- …. Itachi… - y ese fue el único sollozo entendible que dejo salir el chico de sus labios, para después dejarse llevar por la tristeza que sentía en su corazón…

Se quedó en ese lugar por muchos minutos más, desahogándose del dolor, hasta que estuviese calmado nuevamente… y cuando lo estuvo, Naru se levanto de su lugar, tomo la capa que había dejado de lado y se la coloco sobre su cuerpo… utilizando la tierra suelta del lugar, logró apagar el fuego que lo alumbraba y después simplemente comenzó a moverse por el bosque. Brincaba ágilmente por las ramas de los arboles, siendo enteramente cuidadoso y silencioso… había aprendido todo sobre habilidades ninja, aunque debía de admitir que eso le costó un poco de trabajo y resistencia haciendo sido su niisan quien lo entrenó. Mantuvo la velocidad durante casi media hora, hasta que por fin llego a una pequeña cabaña en medio de ese bosque, entrando a ella lo más rápido que podía, tomo lo necesario y lo introdujo en un morral –no demasiado grande-, tomando un espejo de mano y lo que parecía ser maquillaje, comenzó con colocarse un poco de eso en el rostro, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban las marcas de sus mejillas… una vez terminado el trabajo revisó todo el lugar asegurándose que no olvidaba nada que pudiese delatar su estadía y salió nuevamente, introduciéndose en el bosque y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cerca de la Frontera del País del Fuego.**_

Una cruenta batalla se estaba llevando en las regiones de ese País, ninjas de la aldea de Konoha habían recibido órdenes de hacer retroceder a quienes se habían identificado como ninjas invasores de la aldea del sonido… la batalla llevaba algunas horas llevándose a cabo, Konoha había perdido ya a doce de sus ninjas, mientras que el sonido parecía haber perdido a la mayoría de sus ninjas… fue así que llegado un momento ninguno de los ninjas invasores pudo seguir adelante, teniendo que hacer una retirada estratégica para salvar los pocos ninjas que quedaban de su lado; dándose así por rendidos y vencidos por los shinobis de Konoha.

Cuando los ninjas de Konoha vieron el retroceso de sus enemigos, se tuvieron que dividir en dos grupos… uno de ellos dirigiéndose en persecución de los enemigos y el otro grupo quedándose en la zona donde fue la batalla para asegurarse de que todos estuviesen muertos y en caso de encontrar a algún herido llevarlo como prisionero a su aldea… así un grupo de 9 ninjas se dio a la tarea de revisar cada uno de los cuerpos que había en el lugar, y amontonando en un solo lugar los cuerpos de los ninjas que estaban sin vida. Y así, en medio de todo ese trabajo fue que encontraron algo completamente extraño a sus ojos y que los dejo completamente preocupados… porque entre un par de cuerpos encontraron el menudo y pequeño cuerpo de un niño no mayor de doce años, estaba protegido por una capa color café oscuro, su cabello era negro -un poco alborotado- y lo que pudieron identificar como tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. El ninja médico del equipo entonces se acerco a revisar los signos vitales y el estado físico del chico… respirando aliviado cuando el único rasguño que encontró, fue una leve cortada en uno de los brazos, sin signos de daños internos ni mucho menos algún tipo de veneno en su cuerpo… y la razón por la que estuviese inconsciente se lo atribuyeron a un posible golpe en la cabeza.

Tomando al chico y llevándolo a un área alejada del lugar bajo la vigilancia del ninja medico, los otros terminaron con la revisión de los cuerpos; encerrándolos a todos dentro de varios pergaminos para que les fuese más fácil trasladarlos a Konoha a ser revisados… y esperando a sus compañeros para poder regresar a su aldea, llevando con ellos los pergaminos y el cuerpo aun inconsciente del chico… a quien le encontraron además, un morral donde portaba algunas armas, una manta y un estuche de maquillaje… un hecho que los sorprendió y los puso a pensar acerca de la identidad de ese chico, pero más aún de las razones por las que pudiese haber estado en medio de la batalla…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea Konoha. Dos días después.**_

Konoha, una aldea llena de tranquilidad, con sus edificios de hermosos colores y los aldeanos ayudándose los unos a los otros… el día era soleado y un aire de frescura se sentía en el ambiente, haciendo con ello que la mayoría de la gente lo tomase como un signo de que algo muy bueno sucedería en poco tiempo.

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuun! – el grito de algunas niñas se escucho en ese momento, logrando con eso que varias de las personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar de donde procedía el grito, girasen a ver el alboroto.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – en contestación, se escuchó la orden de un joven… parecía ser que el chico de aproximadamente doce años, cabello negro con destellos azules –acomodado en un peinado extraño y desafiante a la gravedad-, ojos oscuros, teniendo piel de un tono extrañamente blanco; portando pantaloncillos cortos de color blanco, polera azul oscuro, muñequeras blancas y las típicas sandalias ninja… y sobre su frente llevaba una bandana con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha grabada.

Sasuke corría velozmente por las calles de la aldea… "_Demonios… desde que me gradué de la academia parece que han aumentado el número de admiradoras…_" pensaba el chico mientras que giraba un poco su cabeza hacia atrás deseando haber perdido de vista a todas las locas que lo perseguían… desafortunadamente para él, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado… desde que ese día había salido de su casa, había estado eludiendo a todas sus admiradoras; pero cuando se hicieron más había optado por salir corriendo por las calles de la aldea… tuvo la vaga creencia de que entre tanta gente podría llegar a perderlas… un mal plan, al no tener en cuenta de que al ser el único que llevaba sobre su espalda el símbolo característico de su clan lo delataría de inmediato… "_… ahora no me dejarán en paz, hasta que me alcancen y me manoseen… Grrrr… ¡¡Te odio Itachi!!, es tú culpa que ellas no me pierdan de vista… si no hubieses matado a todo el clan podría camuflarme en algún lugar… pero nooo, yo tenía que ser al único que dejaras con vida… ¡¡Bastardo!!..._"… mientras que Sasuke se iba quejando y maldiciendo a su hermano mentalmente, siguió corriendo mientras que daba un giro en una esquina… y paso lo inevitable… chocó fuertemente con alguien, provocando que ambas personas fuesen a caer fuertemente al suelo.

- Oye, fíjate por dónde vas – exclamó Sasuke con tono irritado a la otra persona, aún a pesar de que había sido su culpa el haber chocado… comenzando a levantarse sin siquiera mirar a la persona con la que había chocado.

- Teme, fuiste tú quien no se ha fijado por donde va… - devolvió el otro personaje con molestia.

- Mira, no tengo tiempo de pelear… - fue ahí que levanto su vista, topándose con una mirada completamente única, de un color tan azul como el cielo mismo y tan profundo que fue incapaz de despegar la mirada de ella por unos segundos… lo que indudablemente hizo que todas aquellas niñas que lo perseguían le dieran alcance.

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuun! – gritaron todas cuando lo vieron, abalanzándose sobre él; quien apenas tuvo la oportunidad de mantener firme en el lugar, pero sin poder evitar que todas ella lo rodearan.

- … ¡Si querías evitarlas, debiste de huir por los tejados!... – Sasuke, escuchó la 'propuesta' de aquel chico con el que había chocado, girando inmediatamente en dirección donde debía de estar viendo cómo un chico de cabello oscuro caminaba dándole la espalda -en dirección de donde escapaba- vestido con una capa café, que le cubría por completo el cuerpo… percatándose de esa forma cómo es que la capucha que llevaba la capa era colocada sobre la cabeza por el mismo chico moreno, al tiempo en que esté se acercaba a algunos shinobis que parecían esperarlo.

Sasuke siguió al chico con la mirada hasta el momento en que dobló en una esquina y dejó de estar en su rango de visión… fue ahí donde regreso a la realidad y se percato de la forma tan descarada en que se le pegaban las chicas que lo rodeaban… su paciencia no tardo en desaparecer, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas, realizo el Kawarimi no jutsu (N/A: … jutsu de suplantación… n.n), dejando en su lugar un tronco de árbol, mientras que él apareció en uno de los tejados de su alrededor, quedándose escondido en ese lugar hasta que estuvo seguro de que ninguna de las chicas que lo seguían permaneciera en las cercanías. Fue entonces que continuo su camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento número tres… el mismo que utilizaba desde hace un tiempo para entrenar en soledad los días en que no tenía misiones o cuando su sensei se encontraba fuera por alguna misión –lo que era el caso en ese día-… cuando llegó al lugar, rápidamente se puso a realizar un calentamiento y después a ejercitarse en sus habilidades ninjas; hasta que siendo las dos de la tarde se tomó un descanso estirando por completo su cuerpo en el pasto, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, observando absorto el cielo despejado de ese día, que dejaba a la vista un hermoso color azul… Y eso le hizo recordar aquellos ojos que había observado en ese día, podía verlos claramente frente a él, brillando en ese azul intenso y transparente... y tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que esos ojos eran los más hermosos que había conocido jamás…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage. Unas horas antes.**_

El Tercer Hokage, la máxima autoridad de la aldea de Konoha y líder de clan Sarutobi… había obtenido ese poder hace más de veinte años, poder que había sabido mantener con el paso del tiempo a base de tomar buenas decisiones, salvaguardar vidas y por sobre todo, ser un hombre amable y de buen corazón con la gente que más lo necesitaba; aunque no se podía decir que era igual en los momentos en que algún enemigo intentaba dañar a su amada aldea. Pero lo que en esos momentos lo mantenía en una pose de seriedad y de genuina preocupación no era ningún enemigo a quien se enfrentaba o por lo menos es que de todo corazón esperaba… pues a quien tenía frente a sí no era otro que aquel niño que en alguna ocasión llegó a pertenecer a la aldea de Konoha, un niño que a pesar de que hubiese cambiado mucho en apariencia, seguía poseyendo aquellas marcas tan características en él. Lo habían llevado ante él inmediatamente que llegaron a la aldea, y hasta ese momento lo único que había obtenido de él era un eterno silencio…

- ¿No piensas hablar? – preguntó nuevamente el Tercero sentado frente al niño, que se mantenía inmutable.

- … -

- …ahhh… ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que te decidas a hablar? – preguntó el esta ocasión el Hokage… para él era importante que el chico le contestase a sus preguntas, él necesitaba saber todo lo que había rodeado al niño durante esos años de ausencia… y si tenía que ceder a sus demandas lo haría.

- … sin testigos… - fue lo único que dejo salir entonces, viendo directamente a los ojos del Hokage y diciéndole así que hablaba completamente en serio.

- … - el Tercero entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, pues en la oficina no estaban solo ellos dos… no, además dentro había dos miembros del AMBU y dos de los shinobis en los que más confiaba, todos ellos presentes por su seguridad.

- … No puedo hacer eso; lo que podría hacer es ordenar que tres de ellos nos dejen, pero es necesario que por lo menos uno se quede – declaró el Tercero con seriedad, no dejando dudas de que lo que decía era verdad.

- … - el chico ante eso lo miró fija y escrutadoramente por eternos segundos, hasta que al final bajo un poco su mirada, volviéndola a subir un segundo después - … que se vayan los AMBUS, y que se quede uno de los otros shinobis – aceptó entonces con decisión.

- … Ya escucharon, será mejor que salgan y que se alejen… Kakashi, tú te quedaras… - ordeno el Hokage sin dejar a dudas, segundos después los tres ninjas que se les ordeno salir ya habían desaparecido de la oficina, dejando solos al Tercero, al chico y al nombrado Kakashi, este ultimo siendo un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello plateado y con una máscara en su rostro que le cubría todo a excepción de su ojo izquierdo - … Muy bien, ya estamos solos, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – quería asegurarse de que el chico le respondería con la verdad.

- Creo que usted lo sabe… - contestó el chico manteniéndose impasible.

- Quiero que me lo confirmes – comentó el Hokage.

- … El nombre con el que me conocían era Naruto… - dijo simplemente el chico.

- … ¿Te conocían?, ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora? – preguntó el Tercero un poco confundido por esa respuesta.

- Soy Ryu. – fue la corta contestación de Naruto.

- ¿Por qué el cambio?, no solo en el nombre sino en tus rasgos físicos – preguntó Sarutobi.

- … Principalmente porque mi aspecto atemorizaba a la gente… - contestó Naruto.

- ¿por qué pensaste eso? – preguntó nuevamente el Tercero.

- … Después de irme de la aldea, en poco tiempo me di cuenta de que las personas se alejaban de mí tan solo por ver mi rostro; aunque no tenía pruebas de que eso fuese cierto, decidí cambiar mi apariencia… los resultados afirmaron mis deducciones… - respondió Naruto.

- … Naruto… conozco muy bien la vigilancia de la aldea, sé que tan difícil puede resultar salir de las murallas sin que sepas los puntos débiles… ahora, tú pudiste escapar, pero estoy seguro de que recibiste ayuda, ¿Quién te ayudo Naruto? – preguntó el Hokage.

- … oh, esa es una pregunta demasiado comprometedora, ¿sabe?... – fue la respuesta que dio el chico, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

- Con eso me confirmas que alguien te ayudo… y creo tener una sospecha de quién es. – aseguró Tercero.

- ¿En serio?, ¿y quién es? – preguntó Naruto sin borrar su sonrisa.

- … Itachi Uchiha… - respondió el Hokage.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

El puente central del parque de Konoha, era el lugar de reunión que utilizaban los integrantes de su equipo… el equipo siete o como muchos los conocían, el equipo Kakashi… Sasuke Uchiha era el genio del equipo, con su potencial al máximo, con sus deseos de triunfar, pero sobre todo por ser el más fuerte de la aldea para así un día cumplir con su venganza… Sakura Haruno, la chica del equipo, cabello rosa y ojos verdes, vistiendo usualmente un vestido de color rojo sin mangas y con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda; ferviente fan de Sasuke Uchiha y su eterna enamorada –por mucho que él la rechazase-… Yahiro Terada, un chico un poco lento, cabello castaño corto y ojos color café, usualmente siendo un chico un tanto impulsivo y torpe en el ataque; pero a pesar de todo, los tres formaban un buen equipo cuando se trataba de completar misiones, los tres siendo puntuales y obedientes en los entrenamientos… sin embargo, ese día en particular sólo había dos de ellos en el mencionado puente, sólo dos de ellos esperaban a que su sensei llegase… y el Uchiha ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento acosador de su compañera, pensando seriamente en darle una lección…

- ¡Que tal pequeños saltamontes! – se escuchó el saludo alegre de alguien, haciendo con eso que el intento de homicidio por parte del Uchiha hacia la peli rosa no se llevase a cabo y que ambos jóvenes girasen a observar al recién llegado.

- … ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!... – exclamó la chica con extremada sorpresa, señalando con el dedo al nombrado - …. ¡Llega temprano!, ¿por qué llega temprano?...

- … - el de cabello plateado solo sintió como una gota caía por su nuca, claramente indignado y avergonzado por las palabras de su alumna - … no siempre llegó temprano a mis citas… además hoy es un día especial… - terminó diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba rostro serio –o eso es lo que aparentaba-.

- ¿qué tiene de especial? – se atrevió a preguntar -hablar- Sasuke, con su pose seria.

- Bueno, como habrán notado Yahiro no se ha presentado el día de hoy… - comenzó el sensei y viendo el asentimiento de sus alumnos continuo - … eso se debe a que Yahiro por ordenes del Hokage fue colocado en otro equipo que lo ayudará a mejorar en sus habilidades ninja… - terminó declarando.

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿no se supone que los equipo deben de ser de tres? – preguntó la chica con cierta confusión.

- Así es… por eso es que hoy se integrara un nuevo miembro al equipo siete… ¡Acércate por favor!… - confirmó el sensei y llamó en voz alta a alguien. Ambos gennin de equipo se miraron un tanto confundidos entre sí, para después girar su vista al frente en espera a que apareciese su nuevo compañero… y entonces al lado de su sensei se colocaba aquel chico.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico que se integraría con ellos le pareció sumamente apuesto, con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules… ojos que la cautivaron desde el comienzo, por ser de un color exótico… Sasuke en cambio, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzase a latir más rápido de lo normal, al reconocer aquellos hermosos ojos que lo habían atrapado el día anterior, teniendo la oportunidad en esta ocasión de poder apreciar el rostro al completo del chico, las facciones delicadas demostrando que aún no había cruzado la etapa de la niñez –lo cual extrañamente le parecía muy atractivo- y el cabello oscuro que brillaba un poco a la luz del sol.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ryu Utada – se presentó el chico mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

Y fue ahí donde Sasuke finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que ese chico se integrara a su equipo… y no pudo evitar que una imperceptible sonrisa aflorara en su rostro; por qué Ryu era su nuevo compañero, pero más que nada el que él estuviese ahí significaría que tendría la oportunidad de poder observar diariamente aquellos bellos ojos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 1…**

**Terminado… wow… me parece increíble que haya podido acabar este primer capítulo después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo planeado… Bien, como les había dicho este es mi nuevo proyecto, y como habrán notado es un fic un tanto diferente… muy diferente a los dos anteriores… en primer lugar por el hecho de que Naruto no convivio demasiado con Sasuke, segundo él no estará enamorado de Sakura, tercero tampoco se enamorará rápidamente de Sasuke y cuarto Naruto no se presenta ante ellos con su verdadera identidad… Como también pudieron observar la plática que Naru mantuvo con el Hokage quedo pendiente, así como la situación que llevo a nuestro querido kitsune a encontrarse inconsciente en medio de una batalla como en la que fue encontrado… y por supuesto muchos otros secretos alrededor de la partida de Naruto fuera de la aldea y su vida en esos cuatro años… ****bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este primer capítulo, ayuden a que continúe escribiendo este Fic… Nos escribimos pronto!!! (Y por supuesto, fic nuevo es igual a Frase nueva!!)**

**.**

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	2. Cap 2: Compañeros

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a: **Pyco-Kaye, sakuris, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Ayame chan, Miharu Nikushimi, marun15, mar_erandie, luna, clarita18 y Reira-chan. **

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas:**

Hola!!!.... mi segundo capítulo de este fic… oh, bueno; como muchos habrán notado en el primer capítulo, nuestro querido Naruto ha adquirido una doble identidad... identidad que también posee en el carácter y eso lo descubrirán a partir de este capítulo… es posible, que también en este capi se comiencen a descubrir pequeñas cosas de las que ha vivido Naruto al lado de Itachi en esos cuatro años… claro que todo envuelto en Flash Backs o en sueños –algunos casos-. Ok, sin más espero que disfruten de este capi y que sigan leyéndolo… muy a pesar de que la historia sea completamente diferente a mis otros dos Fics…

Ah, por cierto para los que lean esto y esten esperando **actualización de mi fic Un nuevo comienzo**, no se desesperen... les prometo que mañana tendran la actualización, junto con una sorpresa... jijiji... ya lo veran, seguro que lo disfrutaran....

Ahora si, Disfruten del Capítulo!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Compañeros**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren**

**.**

_**En algún lugar desconocido.**_

La forma de un hombre completamente cubierto con una capa negra que tenía dibujadas nubes rojas… el cabello negro largo y atado en una coleta se mecía suavemente por culpa del la brisa que había; sus ojos negros contrastaban completamente con el rostro serio que poseía, al igual que las dos líneas oscuras que se encontraban debajo de sus ojos… estaba sentado sobre una de las enormes rocas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, observando en ese momento la salida del sol, en un día completamente libre de nubes… había despertado muy entrada la madrugada por culpa de un terrible sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, una donde se veían involucrados las dos personas más importantes de su vida, desde que su clan había sido asesinado…

- Itachi – el muchacho escuchó que lo llamaban, por lo que solo giro un poco la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba - … el líder nos llama, parece ser que ya tiene información de la mayoría de los Jinchuuriki. – terminó diciéndole el otro personaje.

- … Enseguida voy Kisame… - fue lo único que respondió, el otro al escuchar la respuesta se fue dejando solo al moreno, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Itachi se quedó unos segundos más en el mismo lugar, dirigiendo su vista hacia el horizonte… sus pensamientos estaban centrados en las dos personas protagonistas de sus pesadillas… uno de ellos, su Otôto, el único familiar sanguíneo que le quedaba con vida, y el único que lo odiaba con tal magnitud que sabía, sería capaz de matarlo… Se levanto de su lugar, y echo una última mirada al paisaje, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, en esa ocasión enfocando sus pensamientos en otra persona… en el chico que había salvado de Konoha y de una vida llena de desprecios, su querido hermano adoptado Naruto… con él había estado por casi un año, dejándolo siempre al resguardo de alguna aldea, mientras que él se encargaba de conseguir dinero suficiente para solventar los gastos de ambos por un largo tiempo… con él había aprendido que no importa lo difícil que fuese la situación, mientras tuvieses esperanza y fe todo saldría bien… pero aún así sentía preocupación por el estado en el que se pudiese encontrar él, porque desde que se había separado de él y a pesar de que confiaba completamente en sus habilidades ninja, no podía evitar que una pequeña opresión en su pecho le molestase… y ante eso lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que ningún miembro de Akatsuki lo encontrase y que hubiese hallado un lugar seguro para poder resguardarse.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Konoha**_

Kakashi Hatake… de cabello plateado, portando el uniforma jounnin, su rostro nunca había sido visto por nadie que no fuese su padre… él se había encargado de eso, con ayuda de una máscara que cubría en gran parte su boca y nariz, y su banda con el símbolo de Konoha, que cubría en buena medida su ojo izquierdo… él era lo que se conocía como un genio ninja, puesto a la corta edad de trece años se había convertido en jounnin y había participado en la tercera guerra ninja, después de la cual había adquirido el sobre nombre de Kakashi Sharingan el ninja copia… un mote que le quedaba de maravilla, aunque muy pocos entre los jounnin podían decir exactamente el porqué de eso… y es que durante la guerra ninja, Kakashi había conocido lo que era el sentir perder a un gran compañero, amigo y ni poder ayudarle a sobrevivir; un compañero que al finar de su vida le entrego lo único realmente valioso que tenía y que apreciaba con todo… su ojo izquierdo… el ojo del Sharingan…

Su actitud vario desde entonces, siendo que él siempre se había distinguido por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, fue un gran cambio del que todos se dieron cuenta… comenzó a llegar tarde a todas sus citas, inventando excusas tontas cuando llegaba; su actitud se había vuelto relajada ante los demás o por lo menos lo aparentaba, aunque en realidad no lo estuviese… Todo eso lo ayudaba a ocultar en gran parte los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior… sentimientos que se hacían más fuertes a cada momento en que convivía con el grupo de chicos que había adquirido bajo su cargo… pero eso sentimiento se vieron revueltos en su interior cuando ese niño apareció ante sus ojos, y más aun cuando supo su verdadero nombre… Naruto Uzumaki.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ryu Utada – se presentó el chico mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente un nombre que no utilizaba y que despreciaba; casi con la misma o mayor intensidad con la que odiaba su apariencia real… sintió cierta aprehensión en su corazón cuando escuchó que Naruto se presentaba con el nombre que había utilizado por cuatro años fuera de la aldea...

- Ryu… ellos son tus compañeros, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha… - presentó el peli plateado, después de notar cómo es que ninguno de sus alumnos pareciera tener intensión de presentarse; pues la peli rosa se encontraba más ocupada viendo ensoñadoramente al oji azul, y el Uchiha parecía haberse ensimismado en sus pensamientos…

- … No parecen de los que se concentran… - declaró el oji azul al sensei, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

- Es la primera vez que sucede… - le contestó el peli plateado - … muy bien… este día no tenemos misión, por lo que nos enfocaremos a entrenar… al ser nuevo, Ryu quizás prefieras observar primero las habilidades de ellos y después…

- No… si vamos a entrenar lo mejor sería que los tres estuviésemos en igualdad de condiciones… - eso lo dijo Ryu mostrando una sonrisa y viendo a sus nuevos compañeros, que reaccionaban con sus palabras.

- … Ryu, recuerda lo que dijo el Hokage… nada de demostraciones infantiles, ¿entendido? – dijo severamente el peli plateado.

- … Por mi está bien… - aceptó el oji azul.

- Bien, como conozco un poco tus habilidades, creo que tu mejor oponente para entrenar es Sasuke… - declaró Kakashi, ante lo cual solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de los dos chicos.

Así, sin más que decir, los cuatro caminaron un poco adentrándose entre los árboles del parque hasta encontrar un buen lugar para comenzar con el entrenamiento… Sasuke se coloco en medo de aquel lugar esperando a que Ryu hiciese lo mismo frente a él, pero el oji azul primero procedió a quitarse la chaqueta color vino que llevaba, dejándose solamente una playera negra -algo pegada a su torso- y los pantalones negros… dejo la chaqueta debajo de la sombra de un árbol y camino hasta quedar de pie frente a Sasuke, dejando entre ellos una distancia muy prudente y Kakashi a un lado de ellos haciendo de árbitro. Con un levantamiento de mano y un 'Comiencen' por parte de Kakashi, la pelea dio comienzo, al tiempo en que el peli plateado se alejaba para que los chicos pudiesen pelear libremente.

Kakashi observo cómo es que la batalla daba inicio… vio como es que ambos chicos iniciaron con una serie de puñetazos y patadas; que cada uno esquivó ágilmente… viéndolos de ese modo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo buenos que eran ambos, y lo maravillosamente que se compenetraban en cada movimiento, leyendo los del contrario… pero en especial, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el oji azul, percibiendo los movimientos sutiles que realizaba cada cierta ocasión… haciendo con eso que las sospechas que tanto él como el Hokage tenían, con respecto al paradero de Naruto, se hiciesen mucho más altas, aún a pesar de que el oji azul lo hubiese negado el día anterior…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

- … Itachi Uchiha… - respondió el Hokage, diciendo así claramente las sospechas que tenía.

- ¿Itachi Uchiha?, sospecha del miembro de un clan tan respetable para esta aldea… ¿Cómo es que se lo tomaría el líder del clan? – preguntó con sarcasmo Naruto.

- Él no puede decir nada porque está muerto… al igual que todo el clan Uchiha… - declaró el Tercero.

- … Si están muertos, ¿entonces porque es que me dicen que sospecha de un Uchiha? – la pregunta que hizo en ese momento no era fingida, en verdad que estaba cargada de curiosidad.

- … Itachi Uchiha fue quien asesino a su clan, dejando solamente con vida a su hermano Uchiha Sasuke… además sospecho de él, porque tu desaparición de la aldea, da la 'casualidad', de que fue el mismo día en que Itachi cometió ese crimen… - aseguró Sarutobi con increíble seriedad.

- … Vaya, ¿han pensado mucho en eso, no es así?... – cuestiono el oji azul con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Cuatro años – afirmo el Hokage.

- Debo decir que sus deducciones me sorprenden… - la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de Naruto - … y me gustaría que me dijesen ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Uchiha Itachi me ayudaría a escapar de la aldea?

- …Dime Naruto, ¿sabes cuál es la razón por la que la gente te rechazaba?... – preguntó el Hokage alejándose un poco del chico, viendo cómo es que la sonrisa tranquila se desvanecía en el aire, siendo remplazado por la tristeza y desprecio. - … Creo que sí lo sabes… - aseguró al final, después de leer los sentimientos del oji azul.

- Si, lo sé… no niego que odie todo cuando lo supe… pero después de cierto tiempo, acepte esto como algo que podía utilizar a mi favor… después de todo, no cualquiera contiene dentro de sí a un demonio tan poderoso como lo es Kyuubi… - dijo seriamente Naruto.

- El nombre de Kyuubi había estado prohibido desde el mismo momento en que atacó la aldea; pero aún más estaba prohibido decirte nada acerca de él y su existencia en tu interior… ¿Cómo es que supiste de él?, ¿Fue Itachi quien te lo dijo? – Sarutobi hablaba muy serenamente, no había perdido el control de sus acciones en todo ese tiempo, aún a pesar de que Naruto no quisiese responder claramente sus preguntas… y pensaba seguir así, sin antes obtener alguna respuesta aceptable.

- Sigue con el pensamiento de que Itachi Uchiha fue quien me ayudó… pero usted no ha respondido a mi pregunta de antes. – contestó el oji azul en cambio.

- Te diré una cosa, si yo te respondo tú también tendrás que responderme a las preguntas que te he hecho antes. – dijo el Tercer Hokage.

- … Parece un buen trato… - declaró el rubio aceptando con eso el pequeño trato que Sarutobi.

- Itachi era uno de los pocos que sabía sobre el demonio encerrado dentro de ti… el poder de controlar a Kyuubi es una oportunidad difícil de ignorar, algo que todos en algún momento llegarán a sentir… e Itachi no es la excepción, en especial con la matanza del clan como antecedente… - declaró finalmente el Tercero.

- jajajaja… - Naruto no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca después de escuchar la explicación del Hokage, causando con eso cierta confusión entre los otros dos - … sus deducciones son muy graciosas… jajaja… y es que en el dado caso de que ese Uchiha, me haya ayudado a salir de la aldea por esas razones, no veo la lógica de que me perdiese de vista.

- Lo que dices es verdad, sin embargo si seguimos la lógica que te planteamos, es fácil pensar que Itachi ha logrado mantenerte bajo su control y te ha enviado aquí por una razón… Ahora, dime ¿Cómo supiste de Kyuubi? – preguntó finalmente Sarutobi.

- … Kyuubi no fue solo un ser del que se me entregó su poder… su espíritu también está dentro de mí y por lo tanto es capaz de hablarme a través del sello… no es como si fuese demasiado difícil hablar con él – respondió el chico con seriedad.

- ¿Hace cuanto que hablas con Kyuubi? – preguntó Sarutobi.

- Poco más de tres años y medio – respondió Naruto recordando exactamente el tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez que hablo con el zorro.

- Naruto… Si Itachi no es quien te ayudo a salir de aquí ni el que te estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo, entonces dinos ¿Dónde y con quien has estado en todos estos años? – preguntó el Hokage.

- … He estado en diferentes lugares, diferentes casas… los primeros dos años me movía constantemente para no ser encontrado y los siguientes permanecí oculto en una casa dentro de un bosque del País de la Tierra. – dijo Naruto su mirada adquiriendo el sentimiento de añoranza.

- ¿Por qué dentro del bosque?, ¿Por qué no en una de las aldeas con todas las demás personas? – preguntó Sarutobi.

- … A pesar de mi apariencia cambiada, siempre existía aquel que rechazaba a un niño ajeno a la aldea… ya saben, las personas tradicionalistas no creían que los extranjeros llegasen para hacer algún bien a su hogar… y por eso mismo es que me rechazaban en cuanto me veían, por eso al final me decidí a vivir dentro del bosque, solo acercándome a la aldea cuando necesitaba de provisiones… - respondió Naruto con seriedad.

- ¿Podrías darnos la ubicación de esa casa? – preguntó el Hokage.

- ¿Para qué quieren saber eso? – preguntó en cambio Naruto.

- Para comprobar lo que nos has dicho… - contestó simplemente el Tercero.

- … ustedes no necesitan saber nada sobre la cas que he estado ocupando estos años… en realidad, deberían de estar más preocupados por lo que pronto llegara… - dijo Naruto hablando con seriedad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kakashi, hablando por primera vez, había estado escuchando toda la conversación con aparente calma, analizando cada pregunta y cada respuesta, tratando de identificas las mentiras que podría estar diciendo el oji azul… pero cuando escuchó las últimas palabras que había pronunciado el chico, no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

- … desde que esto empezó, no me han preguntado ni una sola vez el por qué estaba en el lugar en el que me encontraron… - dijo observadoramente Naruto, sin apartar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Si quieres decir algo, dilo claramente – exigió Sarutobi sin querer realmente desperdiciar tiempo en acertijos.

- … Hace una semana que abandone mi casa… recorría el bosque del País del Fuego, buscaba un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche… de pronto me vi atacado por esos ninjas del sonido; por supuesto me defendí y me deshice de algunos de ellos… - comenzó a narrar el oji azul con enorme seriedad - … pero eran una docena contra uno, así que termine siendo golpeado por sus jutsus de sonido, lo que dejó entumido mi cuerpo… cuando se aseguraron de que no podía moverme, me dijeron que me habían buscado por mucho tiempo… - un atisbo de preocupación fue apreciado en sus ojos celestes - … y que no esperaban verme por esos lugares… me llamaron Sasuke-sama… - confesó finalmente, y con esas palabras logró que la preocupación y confusión llegase a invadir los corazones de los dos adultos.

**.---- Fin F****lash Back ----.**

- Ryu-kun, ¿eres nuevo en la aldea, verdad? – la voz chillona y emocionada de Sakura logró sacarlo de sus recuerdos, enfocando su mirada en los tres gennin a su cargo que se encontraban juntos, percatándose de que no había puesto ni la más mínima de atención a la pelea de entrenamiento que habían tenido los dos chicos.

- Si, llegue hace poco – contestó sencillamente el mencionado, emitiendo apenas una tenue sonrisa, más que nada por educación que por que realmente lo desease…

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? – volvió a hacer una pregunta la chica, sonando aun más emocionada.

- … De la aldea del Remolino… - contestó el oji azul sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, sorprendiendo a sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo con la respuesta dada.

- ¿Qué esa aldea no pertenece al Pais del Viento? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, viendo Ryu con una mirada llena de sospecha.

- Veo que conoces bien sobre las aldeas, Sasuke – interrumpió Kakashi la conversación tomando de uno de los hombros del oji azul y mostrando en su ojo un brillo que mostraba la sonrisa que se encontraba bajo su máscara.

- ¿Por qué entonces vino a Konoha y no fue a Suna? – preguntó en esta ocasión la peli rosa.

- … No tengo Familia ni conocidos en Suna… - respondió Ryu adquiriendo seriedad.

- Ryu perdió a sus padres hace años y fue puesto con un tutor; sin embargo… -comenzó a decir Kakashi a modo de explicación por la presencia de Ryu en la aldea.

- ... podría decirse que mi tutor desapareció… se fue de la casa y no regreso… - dijo Naruto completando lo que el peli plateado no termino de decir.

- Oh, yo lo siento. – se disculpó la chica, pues posiblemente le había hecho recordar la muerte de sus padres.

- No te disculpes… nunca conocí a mis padre, y de mi tutor era de esperarse que en algún momento me abandonará. – declaró con simpleza Ryu.

- ¿eh? – fue lo que dijo la peli rosa ante las palabras de su nuevo compañero; mientras que Sasuke solo demostraba su confusión con un fruncimiento del entrecejo.

- Bueno… – llamó Kakashi – sé que es temprano, sin embargo creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… - dijo de manera alegre, ante la estupefacta mirada de los gennin. – Además tengo que ver a Hokage-sama y no quiero hacerlo esperar….

- Usted siempre hace esperar a la gente Kakashi-sensei – reclamó Sakura con rostro enfadado.

- Los hago esperar a ustedes, nunca le haría eso al Hokage. – dijo en defensa el peli plateado - … Ryu te espero en casa, si no llegas a la hora acordada... – continuó hablando en esa ocasión con voz tremendamente seria.

- Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes – contestó el oji azul ante la amenaza de su sensei, viendo al aludido de reojo al momento en que este desaparecía envuelto en una nube de humo.

- … ¿Casa?... ¿vives con Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó con curiosidad la peli rosa y viendo del mismo modo a Ryu.

- ahhh… no es como sí yo lo hubiese pedido… - confesó el oji azul con voz cansada - … Hokage-sama lo coloco como mi vigilante.

- ¿Vigilante?, ¿no querrás decir tutor? – preguntó el Uchiha dirigiendo su mirada oscura a la oji azul.

- No, tutor implica más responsabilidades… es mi vigilante, solo está ahí para que no salga de la aldea o intente traicionarla… - la manera tan despreocupada con la que hablaba el chico de cosas como esa, dejaba impresionados a los otros dos. - … al ser de otra aldea no confían demasiado en mí…

- Bueno, si tanto desconfiaban de ti, ¿no debieron de interrogarte? O por lo menos ¿mantenerte prisionero por un tiempo? – fue el pensamiento que externó Sakura ante la última frase dicha por Ryu.

- … - el oji azul vio fija y seriamente a Sakura, manteniéndose de esa forma por varios segundos… lo que indudablemente ocasionó que la chica se sintiese nerviosa y un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro - … tienes un buen punto a favor… - dijo simplemente el chico cuando dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, y despegando su mirada de la peli rosa la dirigió en esa ocasión hasta posarla en los ojos negros de su compañero y sonriendo más sinceramente que antes continuo - … Sasuke, veo que pudiste escapar de tus admiradoras sin un rasguño… - la diversión un su voz se hacía notar completamente.

- grr… no gracias a un Dobe que se cruzo en mi camino… - comentó el Uchiha desviando el rostro, fingiendo molestia y evitando así que los otros dos se percataran de lo agradable que se sentía al tener la atención de Ryu.

- ¿A quién le dices Dobe, Teme? – se defendió el oji azul, sintiendo como la molestia lo invadía, acercándose amenazante al otro. – por si lo olvidas, eras tú el que no se fijo por donde iba…

- Yo estaba distraído por una buena razón, tú en cambio podías haberlo evitado… usuratonkachi– devolvió en defensa el Uchiha.

- agrh… si vuelves a insultarme… - advirtió Ryu.

- jejeje… - la risa divertida de la peli rosa les llamó la atención y provoco que ellos girasen a verla y olvidasen la riña que estaban teniendo, para verla con extrañeza - … ustedes sí que se llevan bien… - comentó cuando notó las miradas sobre ella, provocando una rápida reacción.

- Estás loca… - dijo Sasuke.

- Pelearnos no es señal de que nos llevemos bien – dijo Naruto viendo con desconcierto a la peli rosa.

- Están interactuando, no importa si lo demuestran con peleas… ustedes se conocen poco a poco y por lo mismo se llevan bien… he conocido relaciones de ese tipo – dio su opinión la peli rosa, sonriéndoles.

- Sabes… tienes una extraña forma de pensar… me agrada - comentó Ryu después de unos segundos de haber escuchado las palabras de su compañera, haciendo que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera en su rostro producto de las últimas dos palabras dichas.

- Claro, como tú eres extraño te agrada lo extraño - interrumpió Sasuke, su rostro mostraba una extraña molestia y su voz sonando severa.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó irritado Ryu por la forma en que le hablaba el Uchiha.

- … nada… - contestó simplemente Sasuke, girándose hasta darles la espalda a sus compañeros y comenzó a alejarse de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Ryu y Sakura lo vieron alejarse entre confundidos y sorprendidos, puesto que ninguno de los dos podía comprender lo que había sucedido o que habían dicho, como para que su compañero reaccionara de esa forma.

- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó el chico a la pelii rosa, cuando hubiesen perdido de vista al Uchiha.

- No, usualmente no habla tanto… - comentó ella ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto - … por eso es que dije que ustedes se llevan bien… ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – preguntó la chica un tanto tímida.

- mmm… está bien, pero… tienes que ayudarme a entender a ese Teme… - contestó el oji azul, ante lo que la chica respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza, tomando así la oportunidad que se le presentaba de estar con ese chico, aún a pesar de que no obtuviese mucha información personal de él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Ese día al atardecer. Calles Konoha.**_

Después de haber aceptado la invitación de su nueva compañera y a la que debía de considerar su 'amiga', estuvo por mucho tiempo a su lado, intentando averiguar lo más que pudiese de la forma de ser del hermano menor de Itachi… algo que se complico enteramente, puesto que la chica peli rosa parecía querer enfocarse más en lo que fuese su propia vida que en otra cosa… lo que lo molestaba en demasía y lo había hecho enfadarse consigo mismo la mayoría del tiempo… ya le había sucedido algo parecido antes, en otras aldeas cada vez que comenzaba a platicar con alguna chica, está siempre le sonreía demasiado, se le juntaba mucho e incluso intentaba llevarlo a rastras hasta su casa… y casi había ocurrido lo mismo con Sakura… afortunadamente se había librado de su compañía antes de que todo pasase a mayores y por lo que restaba del día se entretuvo recorriendo la aldea, viendo los cambios que había sufrido en cuatro años y grabando en su memoria cada uno de ellos.

Pero en ese momento caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, observando los puestos de restaurantes, algunos bares y hoteles… o en algunas ocasiones llegándose a encontrar en calles dedicadas a casas de familias, observando cómo es que algunas personas –familias completas o hermanos, padres e hijos- llegaban platicando amenamente hasta sus casas, riendo o discutiendo infantilmente… eran muy pocos los casos en donde veía algún rastro de disgusto entre ellos, un disgusto que fácilmente podía dejarse en el olvido y ser perdonado por el amor que había entre ellos.

Dejo salir un suspiro lleno de nostalgia… ver esas familias… ver esa felicidad, le hacía recordar los momentos que había vivido con su niisan… si bien no habían sido demasiados momentos los que estuvieron juntos en esos años, si era cierto que esos pequeños momentos siempre habían estado llenos de cariño y hermosos recuerdos… su niisan, siempre le había demostrado que lo quería y apreciaba tal cual era, él había sido el único que lo había visto como un niño común y corriente, había sido quien lo salvo de su soledad y de aquellos sentimientos tan horribles que comenzaban a existir en su corazón.

Siguió caminando, ahora más rápido que antes… dejando de poner atención en aquellas otras personas, dirigió sus pasos a la casa que desde el día anterior se había convertido en su hogar… una casa en la cual se sentía como lo que era… un extraño… algo que no le había sucedido en esos cuatro años, sin importar el lugar o las personas con las que se encontrara… sus pensamientos entonces le hicieron comprender, que posiblemente ese nuevo sentimiento se debía a que no solo estaba en la aldea que lo vio nacer y que lo despreció, sino que también por la simple razón de que se encontraba viviendo al lado de una persona que conocía su verdadera identidad…

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a aquella casa, no era muy grande… de hecho era una casa que parecía estar hecha a la medida para que dos personas viviesen en ella… tenía lo básico, dos recamaras, una cocina, un baño, un pequeño dojo, comedor y recibidor… cada lugar conteniendo los muebles adecuados, pero sintiéndose en el ambiente interno un tanto frio, como si el sol nunca diese de lleno a esa casa… por eso es que cuando entró, no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriese por todo el cuerpo, de alguna forma haciéndolo sentir como si regresase a esa época donde vivía completamente solo en su pequeño departamento.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo – escuchó que le decía la voz de quien era su vigilante.

- No pensé que me tomaras el tiempo – contestó simplemente, encendiendo las luces de la casa pues la noche ya había caído en la aldea; y con eso pudo observar cómo es que el peli plateado se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a él, recargando su espalda en una de las paredes y girando su cabeza hacía él.

- El tiempo es algo que debes de aprender a respetar si quieres seguir libre – le dijo seriamente Kakashi - … Hokage-sama te dejo caminar por la aldea porque confía en que no harás nada en contra de ella.

- Si confiara completamente en mí no me habría puesto bajo tu vigilancia. – devolvió en cambio Naruto, adquiriendo la misma seriedad que su nuevo sensei.

- Naruto, no olvides que durante el interrogatorio no has querido decirnos todo lo que concierne a esos cuatro años… aún si eso fuese insignificante, no puedes juzgarlo por esto – comentó el peli plateado.

- … - el oji azul no respondió a eso, porque en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos? – preguntó Kakashi disminuyendo un poco su tono de voz.

- … Hay cosas que no deben saberse, Kakashi-sensei… y algunas que no deben de decirse antes de tiempo… - confesó simplemente el chico soltando un suspiro y adentrándose más en la casa, caminando en dirección de lo que sería su habitación.

- ¿No cenaras? – preguntó el peli plateado cuando vio a Naruto caminar hacia su cuarto.

- No tengo hambre. – dijo en contestación el oji azul, sin detenerse ni un momento en su recorrido.

Tan pronto llegó a cruzar la puerta de su habitación, colocó el seguro y quitándose el estuche donde llevaba sus armas, se recostó en la cama… necesitaba descansar… ese, había sido un día demasiado largo para él, había tenido que mentir –algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando, pero aún así no le gustaba-, había tenido que soportar a su compañera peli rosa y más aún había tenido que resistir las ganas de correr hacía el barrio Uchiha para encontrar a Sasuke y decirle todo en lo que estaba equivocado… suspiró con cierta pesadez, se levanto de la cama y del modo más rápido se colocó el pijama y se metió debajo de las sabanas… el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo era tan grande que no tardo demasiado en caer en un sueño profundo…

-

_**Corría y brincaba por entre las ramas de los enormes arboles que formaban ese bosque… llevaba apenas un día de que había abandonado la casa en la que vivió por más de dos años… la decisión no había sido suya, sin embargo sí que lo fue el dirigirse hacía aquella aldea… en los cuatro años que había tenido pudo conocer perfectamente al joven que consideraba como su niisan, pero lo más importante de todo lo había conocido desde el inicio de esa nueva vida para él; era el conocimiento de lo que realmente había sucedido ese día y de lo importante que era para Itachi la vida de su querido hermano menor… **_

_**La noche ya estaba cayendo, señal inequívoca de que pronto no podría seguir con su camino, por lo que disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse completamente, en esa ocasión estando en el suelo, de la pequeña mochila que llevaba saco una manta… el clima estaba lo suficientemente fresco como para que no necesitase más que eso para resguardarse del frio y no necesitaba de armar ninguna tienda de campaña, puesto que en el cielo no había rastro de nubes… saco su manta y busco un lugar adecuado para poder recostarse, un lugar que le diese un buen descanso.**_

_**Pero su manta cayó al suelo… producto de un repentino e imprevisible ataque, un shuriken pasó velozmente rozando su mejilla… seguida en un instante de muchas otras, las cuales pudo esquivar mucho más fácilmente… el entrenamiento que había tenido con Itachi en esos años le habían servido para mejorar en la mayoría de sus habilidades ninja, pero en ese momento no podía presumir de ellas, porque no había logrado notar la presencia de aquellos ninjas que lo atacaban… **_

_**Mientras esquivaba todas las armas, dejo que su mente se pusiese en blanco, que ningún otro pensamiento ajeno a la batalla se cruzase por su cabeza y evitando así el distraerse… unos segundos más esquivando y las armas dejaron de llover sobre él, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para tomar las armas de dentro de su mochila y observar cómo es que una docena de ninjas se abalanzaban en su contra. Peleo contra ellos lo mejor que pudo, utilizando primero sus armas para herir a algunos de ellos y poniéndose más rudo, cuando vio como es que habían utilización de jutsus. Se vio envuelto en un jutsu tipo tierra que pudo eludir muy apenas… pero de inmediato otro jutsu, en esa ocasión tipo viento, lo llevó a estrellarse directamente en contra de un árbol y sin que le dejasen respirar o recuperarse ni un poco, otro ataque fue dirigido a él; en esa ocasión siendo unas extrañas ondas sonoras que se filtraron por sus oídos hasta su cerebro, provocando con ello que un intenso dolor se dispersara por todo su cuerpo… hasta que llegó un punto donde no pudo sentir nada más… no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas, torso e incluso su boca le eran difícil de mover… y fue así que se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se hallaba entumido…**_

_**- Nuestro amo estará orgullo de que lo atrapáramos, ha esperado mucho tiempo para poseerlo… - escuchó que decía uno de los ninjas que lo atacaron, mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba él en el suelo, siendo apenas capaz de alzar sus ojos para verlo - … Sasuke-sama, espero que no se moleste por este ataque, pero necesitábamos que nos escuchase antes… - siguió hablando el mismo ninja.**_

_**- … - al tener inmovilizada su lengua no era capaz de decir nada, y en ese momento si que tenía mucho que decir… porque esos ninjas lo estaban confundiendo enormemente, ellos creían que él era un tal Sasuke… no sabía quién era él y quizás no tuviese ni la más mínima intensión de saberlo.**_

_**- … Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama quiere proponerle un trato… - siguió hablando el mismo ninja, haciendo que la intriga se instalara en él ante la mención de Orochimaru… sí, él conocía a la perfección ese nombre, en varias ocasiones Itachi había hecho mención de aquel hombre cuando lo visitaba, sabía por el Uchiha que era un hombre cruel y que siempre estaba en busca de algún jutsu que lo volviese inmortal - … nuestro amo, sabe que usted está en busca de una venganza… sabe que usted quiere convertirse en el ninja más fuerte de todos los tiempos para poder así asesinar al hombre que destruyo su vida y asesino a todo su clan… - las palabras que decía ese ninja se infiltraban en su mente… palabras que estaban causando que una punzada de dolor naciese en su pecho, lo que le decía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le agradaría en absoluto - … Orochimaru-sama le ofrece ese poder, el poder suficiente para que usted pueda llevar a la muerte a su hermano… a Itachi Uchiha… - y sintió como es que la sorpresa y el enfado hacían aparición en su cuerpo… con esas palabras le habían dicho todo, esos ninjas idiotas lo habían confundido con el único sobreviviente –además de Itachi- del clan Uchiha… el único que sería capaz de vengar a todo su clan y la persona más importante para el mismísimo Itachi…**_

_**Esa mezcla de sentimientos de alguna forma le dieron la fuerza necesaria para poder mover un poco de su cuerpo… lo suficiente como para hacerles notar a ellos que aquellas palabra no habían causado el efecto que ellos deseaban, y que muy por el contrario lo que en ese momento él mismo pretendía era matarlos… fue entonces que vio como es que otro de los ninjas se acercaba hasta él, colocándose a un lado suyo, levanto una de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento la descendió hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, apenas sintió el golpe sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, informándole con ello de que la inconsciencia estaba a punto de envolverlo.**_

_**- Lo haremos entonces a las malas, Sasuke-sama… - fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, junto con la figura que había grabada en la banda ninja que ellos llevaban… la banda de la aldea del sonido… grabando todo eso en su memoria justo antes de ser envuelto por la oscuridad de su mente…**_

-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 2…**

**Hola!!!, por fin terminé el segundo capítulo… Lamento mucho el retraso, pero para los que ya me conocen y han leído mis otros dos Fics de esta pareja, ya deben de saber lo inspirada que he estado con mi Fic de Un nuevo comienzo… jejeje… además de que posiblemente estén decepcionados de lo cortos que son los capítulos de este tercer Fic… lo siento… pero intentaré hacerlos más largos conforme avance la historia… como pueden ver o mejor dicho leer... he cambiado un poco mis formatos, eso es porque en este Fic estarán implicados muchos sueños por parte de los personajes, no solo será Naruto el que soñara, no… incluso colocaré algunos sueños/recuerdos por parte de Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi…**** bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	3. Cap 3: Confianza

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a: **Hime-Sora, sakuris, Psyco-Kaye, kuranieves jaganshi, clarita18, luna, Ayame chan, , mar_erandie, marun15, Laila-chan, Ale-are.**

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas: **

Hola!!

Bueno, aquí les trigo el tercer capítulo de este fic… sí, sé que me tardado demasiado en colocarlo, pero… deben de entenderme, mantener tres fics (uno más que los otros) actualizados, no es nada fácil… en especial cuando la inspiración se niega a pasar por mi mente… ahhh… Ok, aún así, lamento informarles que este capítulo es –nuevamente- corto, pero espero que haya cubierto los puntos que intentaba, jejejeje… aunque creo que han aparecido más preguntas sin respuesta que otra cosa… jejejeje… aún así espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Por cierto, para los que lean este capítulo y esperen actualización de mis otros fic… espero poder regalarles los siguientes capítulos este fin de semana… me esforzaré mucho para poder hacerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Confianza**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, dejando ver el azulado tan exótico de los que eran poseedores… la oscuridad aun reinaba en el lugar, el chico observó el pequeño reloj de buró que había al lado de su cama… 1:57 a.m.… era la hora que marcaba…. Suspiró con fuerza, sabía que después de ese sueño ya no podría volver a dormir, razón por la cual se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina de la casa; su objetivo en eso era tomar un poco de leche tibia… había escuchado que una vaso de ese liquido ayudaba siempre a que el sueño regresará a las personas que no podían dormir; así que había decidido intentarlo pues no perdía nada con hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, no se molesto en encender alguna luz, solo fue hacía el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco de él el embace de leche; vació el lácteo en un recipiente adecuado para calentarlo en la estufa… y espero… Se sentó en una silla que había frente a la mesa –ambas encontrándose en la cocina- y recargando sus codos sobre ella, sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza… su rostro y mirada reflejaban la forma pensativa en la que se encontraba, no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza, tal vez para muchos podría parecer un sueño, sin embargo él sabía que aquello no era así; desde que había llegado a Konoha o mejor dicho, desde que hubo despertado entre un grupo de shinobis de la aldea de Konoha, había estado recurrentemente preocupado por lo que había vivido desde el momento en que los ninjas del sonido lo atraparan… el que lo soñara en esa noche se lo confirmaba… soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración... le molestaba demasiado el hecho de saber tanto acerca de los hermanos Uchiha, pero no poder decir nada de ello… porque sabía que si lo hacía, lo más probable es que empeorase las cosas entre los hermanos…

- ¿Problemas para dormir? – se escuchó de pronto la voz del único otro que vivía en esa casa, Naruto solo giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor al peli plata.

- No creí que tuvieses que vigilarme también en las noches – comentó el oji azul ante la presencia de sus sensei e ignorando la pregunta que se le había hecho.

- Mi tarea de vigilante no terminará aun y cuando este dormido… - contestó Kakashi con seriedad, después dirigió su vista en un recorrido por la cocina, casi como si buscase algo - … un vaso de leche tibia siempre me ha funcionado a mí, y por lo que veo también funciona contigo – comentó cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con el recipiente que calentaba un poco de leche.

- En realidad… - comenzó a decir Naruto, girando su rostro hasta posar su mirada hasta donde el otro la colocaba. - … es la primera vez que recurro a esto. – terminó confesando, sorprendiendo un poco al peli plata con esas palabras.

- ¿Nunca antes habías tenido insomnio? – preguntó el sensei acercándose hasta el chico y, tomando otra silla, se sentó al lado del oji azul, col el respaldo de la silla hacía al frente.

- Nunca antes hacía necesitado de recurrir a esto… - confesó Naruto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hacía volver a dormir antes? – preguntó Kakashi sin apartar su atención.

- … - el oji azul emitió una tenue sonrisa y por primera vez en ese encuentro miró directamente al ojo de su vigilante - … siempre me servía de mucho cuando alguien me contaba algo…

- … ¿Alguien?.... supongo que no querrás decirme quien ese alguien, ¿verdad? – dijo el peli plata.

- Si te dijera eso ahora, entonces no habría servido de nada lo que oculte mientras me interrogaban – declaró Naruto con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto Naruto?, él ni siquiera está aquí ahora… de hecho él te dejó hace tiempo, te abandono… - comenzó a decir Kakashi con tono serio.

- Él me quiere… - interrumpió el oji azul con voz severa al peli plata - … él siente un gran cariño por mí, me lo ha demostrado mucho en estos años… - dijo más calmado - … si me ha dejado aún lado en todo este tiempo es porque tiene una razón de peso…

- ¿Qué razón podría ser esa? – preguntó el sensei.

- … Intenta protegerme… mi niisan… él me ha protegido desde que dejé la aldea… - comenzó a decir Naruto con un poco de titubeo en un principio - … siempre procurando que no llamase la atención… - emitió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cómo es que muchas veces se habían tenido que mover más rápido, en consecuencia de su personalidad tan extrovertida y enérgica.

- ¿Fue él quien te ayudó a ocultar tu apariencia? – preguntó de modo cuidadoso el peli plata.

- … - el oji azul vio fijamente a su vigía por unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar, siempre mostrándose calmado e indiferente - … después de que mi niisan me dijese sobre Kyuubi, comprendí por completo las razones del porque debía de ocultarme… un poder como el de Kyuubi es una tentación muy grande, para todo ninja que desee poder y superación…

- ¿Pero no pensaste eso de tú 'niisan'?, ¿Qué él podría estar cuidándote para que en un futuro pudiera usar tu poder? – preguntó el ninja copia, sin dejar que las palabras del oji azul lo conmovieran ni un poco.

- …. Jeje… desconfiar de la única persona que me ha mostrado preocupación no sería una buena forma de agradecerle… - contestó simplemente Naruto - … además después de estos años él no me ha dado ni un sola razón para eso… - una sonrisa prepotente nació en su rostro entonces - … y prueba de ello es que él mismo me haya dejado en libertad, para ir a cualquier lugar al que yo desease.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, en esa ocasión presidido por el movimiento del oji azul, que se levantó para quitar del fuego el recipiente que tenía el lácteo, tomando de una de las alacenas un vaso de vidrio y vertiendo el líquido en él. La leche cruzó su garganta de un solo tragó, eso lo había hecho porque necesitaba realmente regresar a dormir… él sabía que si se quedaba despierto lo más lógico sería que su sensei hiciese lo mismo; y eso para él no significaba nada bueno… la razón, es que se había dado cuenta que la confianza que sentía hacía él comenzaba a aumentar, el hecho de que le haya dicho sobre cómo se sentía con respecto a Itachi se lo decía con claridad.

- Parece que te has puesto ansioso. – comentó de pronto el peli plateado con voz seria.

- Ansioso no es la palabra… - contestó el oji azul, dejando el vaso en el lavabo para después regresar su vista a Kakashi - … yo diría que más bien me encuentro… susceptible… con respecto a algunos temas… - dijo seriamente.

- Claro, como el tema de tu… 'niisan'… ¿no es así? – afirmó más que preguntar el peli plateado.

- … Será mejor que regrese a la cama… tal vez ahora pueda volver a dormir – dijo Naruto claramente con la intención de no seguir hablando de ese tema tan delicado… y demostrando sus palabras, comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cocina.

- Naruto… tal vez no te lo parezca, pero… mantener tantos secretos guardados dentro de sí, puede llegar a afectar a la persona… - comenzó a decir Kakashi sin girar ni un poco su rostro a la dirección del oji azul, pero sabiendo que el chico se había detenido a escucharlo - … te digo esto porque he conocido casos donde ninjas se han visto en una situación como la tuya, teniendo que guardar secretos sin decírselos ni si quiera a sus propias familias… muchos de ellos, han tenido que acudir a médicos especiales para poder liberarse, dejar salir lo que los agobia y así poder seguir con sus actividades normales… pero, aquellos que no lo hicieron… eventualmente cayeron siendo víctimas de enfermedades mentales...

- … Correré el riesgo… - fue lo que contestó Naruto, sin girar a ver a su sensei y un segundo después continuaba con su camino hasta la habitación que ocupaba; dejando nuevamente a Kakashi solo con sus pensamientos.

- … ahhh… - suspiró el peli plateado cuando supo que Naruto había llegado hasta su habitación - … y de nuevo, me dejó intrigado… - susurró enfocando su vista en el vaso sucio que el oji azul había utilizado, pensando en las palabras que había logrado sacarle al chico; comenzando a ver el porqué de tanta protección por parte del oji azul a quién lo ayudo a salir de la aldea y que lo cuidó todos esos años. - … "_Bien, parece que aquel ninja construyó un lazo muy fuerte con Naruto, sin embargo aún no estoy convencido de que realmente no intente controlar a Naruto…_" – pensó Kakashi levantándose de su lugar, quedándose de pie en el sitio por unos segundos, dejó salir otro suspiro, para después encaminarse nuevamente a su habitación con la clara idea de no apartar su atención de su protegido.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente. En algún lugar desconocido.**_

Nuevamente el amanecer de ese día era la visión que más le calmaba… en esta ocasión sin embargo no estaba asentado en un lugar… no, en esa ocasión caminaba al lado de su compañero de viajes llamado Kisame. El día anterior, en la reunión que había tenido con los otros miembros de aquella organización a la que pertenecía… todos fueron divididos en equipos de dos, encomendándole a cada equipo la misión de vigilar a un par de bijuus y de sr posible capturarlos en el momento en que los viese más vulnerables… sin embargo, a él y su compañero azulado, se les había entregado otra misión… En la reunión, se había hablado de la desaparición del contenedor del Kyuubi de su aldea natal, la aldea de Konoha… discutieron sobre los posibles lugares donde podrían encontrarlo, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión con respecto a eso. Por eso es que el líder había decidido que antes de que se planeara nada contra el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, debían de informarse adecuadamente sobre la posible ubicación del niño, ante lo cual uno de sus compañeros –más específicamente el marionetista del grupo- había preguntado cómo es que harían algo como eso; teniendo como respuesta que debían de entrar a Konoha y averiguar las circunstancias en las que le niño se había visto lo última vez que estuvo en la aldea… y esa era exactamente su misión, debían de infiltrarse en Konoha, buscar dentro de la mente de algunos ninjas o robar pergaminos de información y así poder tener una pista del paradero de Kyuubi.

- Itachi… ¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? – preguntó el de piel azulada que caminaba un par de pasos detrás suyo.

- … olvidas que poseo mi Sharingan… con él será sencillo pasar desapercibidos… - contestó lo más corta y escuetamente posible, sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento no queriendo darle la oportunidad a su compañero de descubrir su preocupación por regresar a esa aldea.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, ambos ninjas renegados siguieron con su camino envueltos en un eterno silencio, siendo Itachi quien lo agradecía más que el otro pues así le daba la oportunidad de pensar mejor en una solución al problema que se le estaba presentando… porque para él era más que obvio que en el momento en que llegasen a obtener algún pergamino que hablase de la desaparición de Naruto, sería su nombre el que aparecería como principal sospechoso de la desaparición del rubio… lo que, lógicamente lo colocaría en una situación demasiado comprometida y arriesgada dentro de Akatsuki.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Konoha. Puente de reunión.**_

Nuevamente estaban ahí, en el puente donde usualmente el equipo siete se reúne… Sasuke, como siempre, había llegado puntual… a la hora que siempre se disponía. Naruto llegó un par de minutos después, extrañándose mucho del hecho de que Kakashi no hubiese llegado al lugar, pero dejándolo pasar se enfocó en analizar la información que había obtenido por parte de su compañera peli rosa, sobre el único Uchiha que quedaba en la aldea. Sakura, siendo una chica 'enamorada', se había retrasado solo diez minutos, ya que su tiempo lo había ocupado para poder arreglarse lo mejor que podía, queriendo de esa forma llamar la atención de su compañero y amor, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun, Ryu-kun – saludo la chica en cuanto llegó a estar a la misma altura que sus compañeros.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan – saludó de vuelta el oji azul, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a la peli rosa.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei, no llegó contigo? – preguntó la chica mirando los ojos azules de Ryu.

- No, pero supongo que no debe de tardar. – comentó el chico despreocupadamente.

- hmj… se nota que no conoces a Kakashi-sensei… - de pronto se escuchó la voz, un tanto burlona, de Sasuke que había dicho eso sin siquiera girar su mirada a sus compañeros.

- Por supuesto que no lo conozco… llevó un par de días en la aldea, por si lo olvidas… - respondió el oji azul ante la burla, ante lo cual el Uchiha guardó silencio y se mantuvo en su lugar. – Aún así me parece extraño que no haya llegado aún… - comentó finalmente Ryu, mostrando seriedad y curiosidad en sus palabras.

- … ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó la peli rosa viéndolo con intriga.

- Bueno… es que cuando salí de la casa de Kakashi-sensei, él ya de había marchado… no lo seguí porque creí que vendría directamente hacía acá… - confesó el chico.

- ¿en serio, salió temprano de su casa? – preguntó sorprendida la chica, sin duda ella no esperaba que su sensei realmente los dejase esperando por horas solo porque se le daba su gana.

- Si… supongo que tendría algo importante que hacer en algún otro sitio… - comentó con simpleza Ryu, realmente no dándole importancia al asunto de su sensei retrazado. - … por sus reacciones, creo que les sorprende que Kakashi-sensei se levante temprano. – continuó diciendo al ver el rostro sorprendido de su compañera y notar como es que Sasuke giraba su rostro en dirección de él, mostrándole un fruncimiento de cejas como claro signo de extrañeza.

- … aahhh… siempre creí que Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde con nosotros porque se quedaba dormido o algo por el estilo… nunca esperé que realmente lo hiciese a propósito… - comentó Sakura con el rostro serio y las cejas fruncidas, claramente molesta.

- ¿Acaso siempre llega tarde? – preguntó un poco escéptico el oji azul… él no creía que el peli plateado realmente fuese tan impuntual, en especial por el hecho de que la noche anterior había sido muy puntual al estar en la casa esperándolo.

- A excepción de ayer… Kakashi-sensei siempre ha llegado retrasado aquí, por tres horas… - declaró una muy molesta Sakura.

- … Vaya, en verdad que es un muy largo tiempo… - comentó Ryu un poco sorprendido - … aunque, ¿por qué lo esperan todo ese tiempo?, de haber sido yo seguro que me iba de aquí… - declaró después de unos segundos de analizar mejor la situación.

- … entonces ya habrías reprobado en todo… - se escuchó entonces la voz de la persona de la cual hablaban los gennin, sorprendiendo a los tres pero aún más a los dos chicos que llevaban tiempo conociéndolo.

- ¿No sé supone que tendrías que llegar dentro de… - Ryu hizo una pausa para pensar un poco - … dos horas y media?... – obviamente el chico estaba siendo completamente irónico, ante lo cual sus dos compañeros lo vieron con sorpresa –Sakura reflejándola más que Sasuke-.

- Si eso es lo que esperas de mí, no dudaré en llegar tarde la siguiente vez… - comentó el peli plateado con voz calmada. - … pero tú deberás de estar aquí para cuando yo llegue o sino pagaras por eso… - la última frase dicha tuvo tal seriedad que los tres gennin supieron de inmediato que lo decía completamente en serio.

- … no tienes que recordármelo… - fue lo único que dijo en contestación el oji azul, dejando la burla de lado y adquiriendo seriedad en su rostro.

- … Bueno… - y después de algunos segundos, Kakashi adquirió un brillo de alegre en su ojo derecho - … dejemos eso de lado… - hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual el brillo en su ojo pareció aumentar más - … les tengo un noticia… sé que es un poco brusco pero… los he propuesto para la prueba de ascenso a chounnin… - declaró de golpe.

- … -

- …. -

- ¿Qué? – la primera en reaccionar fue la chica del equipo, soltando primero esa corta pregunta en suave voz, para después soltar un grito - … ¡¿CÓMO?! - … los dos chicos se encontraban mudos, el Uchiha sonriendo prepotentemente mientras que Ryu, se encontraba viendo escépticamente a su sensei.

- … Aquí tienen las solicitudes… - continuó Kakashi mostrándoles tres hojas y dándoles una a cada uno de ellos - … los he recomendado, pero no están forzados a acudir… - comenzó a explicar el sensei - … ustedes sin los que tienen que decidir si se presentan o no. Si quieren participar sólo tienen que firmar la solicitud y presentarse en el aula 301 de la escuela, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde…

- … Kakashi, ¿Por qué yo también recibo la solicitud? – se atrevió a preguntar Ryu al instante en que el peli plateado terminase de explicarles… y es que en realidad estaba sumamente intrigado, desde que había escuchado la noticia de que el sensei loa había propuesto para ese examen, él pensó que sólo hablaba de Sakura y Sasuke; sin embargo cuando recibió la hoja de solicitud, no puedo evitar preguntarse porque es que el también la recibía, ya que tenía solo dos días de haber llegado a la aldea y en realidad no creía que el Hokage estuviese de acuerdo en que él tomase el examen… no si aún desconfiaba de él.

- … A pesar de que acabas de llegar a la aldea… Hokage-sama cree que está seguro de que tienes las suficientes habilidades ninja para poder enfrentarte a esta prueba… - declaró con seriedad el peli plateado.

- … No entiendo la forma de pensar del viejo… creí que sólo estaría en la aldea si me mantenía bajo vigilancia y no me involucrase demasiado en las actividades ninja… - declaró el oji azul con confusión.

- Eso debes de preguntárselo directamente a Hokage-sama… cuando lo vi en la mañana me entregó estas tres solicitudes, diciéndome directamente que tenía que entregarte uno… - contestó Kakashi con seriedad, y ante esas palabras Ryu no pudo decir nada en contra… para el chico, era más que obvio el hecho de que si seguían con la conversación, en algún momento podría ser que dejasen salir algo con referencia a la verdadera razón por la que se mantenía vigilado. - … Bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy… - fue la forma en que se despidió el sensei, siendo que al instante de terminar de hablar desapareció en una nube de humo.

- … ahhh… creo que voy a tener que visitar al Hokage… - suspiró y comentó Ryu después de un par de segundos.

- Posiblemente Hokage-sama confía más en ti ahora… - comentó tontamente la peli rosa.

- Nadie confía tan rápido en una persona Sakura… en especial si desde el comienzo desconfío de él. – comentó entonces el Uchiha, contradiciendo lo antes dicho por su compañera, pero sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la chica.

- Sasuke, ¿qué estás diciendo? – preguntó una conmocionada Sakura, entendiendo con las palabras de su compañero Uchiha que él no confiaba demasiado en Ryu.

- … Si Hokage-sama ha decidido que tomes la prueba… es porque desde un comienzo ha confiado en ti… - fueron las palabras que dijo Sasuke, dirigidas claramente al chico oji azul, el cual se sorprendió en demasía al escuchar esas palabras, en especial porque entendió el mensaje oculto que ellas contenían… a pesar de que acababa de conocerlo y de que no supiese nada de su vida, su compañero de equipo parecía confiar en él… era algo que sin duda no esperaba de ninguno de ellos.

- … Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer entonces? – preguntó la chica a Ryu.

- mmm… quisiera hablar con el Hokage antes de decidir si firmar o no… - contestó el oji azul viendo la hoja de solicitud.

- Deberías de firmar, Ryu-kun… convertirte en chounnin seguro que te dará créditos frente a todos, además de que eres un excelente ninja y desperdiciarías una buena oportunidad si no lo haces… - dijo la peli rosa intentado que con esas palabras su nuevo compañero se animase a tomar la prueba.

- … lo pensaré… - fue lo único que dijo el chico guardando entre sus ropas la solicitud que le fue entregada - … tal vez deba de ir ahora a hablar con el viejo… espero que no esté ocupado – comentó finalmente de forma pensativa - … bueno chicos, nos vemos después…- dijo finalmente el oji azul para al instante salir de ahí corriendo en dirección de la Torre Hokage; dejando así solos a Sakura y Sasuke.

- … Vaya, Ryu-kun parecía emocionado con la idea de participar en el examen chounnin… - comentó Sakura viendo desaparecer al oji azul, sin girar a mirar a su compañero Uchiha.

- … -

Pero al no recibir contestación, la chica no dudo en girase para ver porque no le contestaba su compañero, encontrándose con sorpresiva ausencia del chico… no pudo más que poner un rostro lleno de desilusión al instante… ella, al estar enamorada de ese chico, había tenido la esperanza de poder convencer a Sasuke a que ese día saliesen juntos a comer o que por lo menos la acompañase hasta su casa… suspiró… y un segundo después comenzaba su caminata en dirección de su propia casa, pensando en lo sí firmaría o no la solicitud para hacer el examen chounnin… después de todo ella sabía que sus habilidades ninja no se acercaban ni un poco a las que poseían sus compañeros, y por lo mismo sabía que podría no alcanzar las expectativas para pasar la prueba…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sasuke**_

En cuanto vio como es que Ryu se alejaba del puente, él no dudó ni un instante en hacer lo mismo… él mejor que nadie conocía la persistencia de Sakura, no por nada la había tenido de compañera por más de cuatro años; ella era la chica que siempre le había hablado y que se atrevía a perseguirlo aún después de que la hubiese rechazado… claro que en esa situación también se encontraba otra de sus compañeras, una rubia alta y de ojos azules claros, llamada Ino… una chica que además se atrevía a tocarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo… bufó… afortunadamente para él no le había tocado hacer equipo con ella, pero tampoco estaba contento con el hecho de que Sakura estuviese a su lado…

En pocos minutos llegó hasta la puerta del barrio Uchiha… se detuvo unos segundos en ese lugar, a pesar de que llevaba cuatro años viviendo solo en el barrio, aún se le hacía difícil entrar en el lugar cada día… siempre que llegaba hasta ese punto, algunas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido cuatro años antes regresaban a su mente para atormentarlo… recordándole al mismo tiempo lo débil que llegó a ser en ese momento, dejando que el asesino de su familia huyera del barrio y la aldea sin recibir ni un solo rasguño… suspiró con fuerza antes de volver a emprender su camino, adentrándose en el barrio y evitando mirar las casas que había a su paso, ignorando la punzada de su corazón que le decía lo doloroso que era vivir en ese lugar… el camino transcurrió así por un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin llegó a las puertas de su propia casa, donde cruzó la puerta con el mismo acto de indiferencia como lo había hecho antes… cuando entró, se quitó las sandalias y caminó por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a su habitación, entrando al poco tiempo y encerrándose en ella; recostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente queriendo descansar un poco antes de volver a salir de la casa… al poco tiempo, sin embargo, cayó en un sueño profundo…

_**-**_

_**Acababan de terminar las clases de la academia y había decidido quedarse en lugar reservado para el entrenamiento de lanzamientos de shuriken y kunai… desde que su hermano había entrado a pertenecer al grupo de asesinos ninja, mejor conocidos como AMBU, ya no tenía el tiempo para ayudarle en sus entrenamientos, por lo mismo que él había decidido hacerlo por su propia cuenta… dejado su mochila a un lado, sacó algunas armas y comenzó con su entrenamiento… estuvo unos cuantos minutos en eso cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de un niño en el mismo lugar donde él estaba, solo que aquel otro niño no lo veía, se mantenía de espaldas a él y ciertamente no lograba reconocerlo… lo miró con curiosidad al notar la tensión que existía en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta además, de las sucias ropas que portaba, el pantalón corto de color negro estaba enlodado, la playera blanca llena de polvo y alguna que otra mancha de sangre… la cabeza del niño… se impresiono un poco cuando se dio cuenta del color dorado del que era poseedor aquel cabello revuelto y que a pesar de que también parecía estar un poco sucio con el polvo, eso no evitaba que la mayoría de las mechas doradas reflejasen los rayos del sol haciéndolos ver suaves y sumamente hermosos…**_

_**De pronto algo en la imagen cambio, la figura del niño se volvió más grande, el cabello rubio cambio a uno oscuro –negro- y la ropa que portaba consistía en un pantalón negro y una chaqueta color vino… lentamente el chico se fue girando hasta dejar a su vista el rostro serio y los ojos azules del mismísimo Ryu… **_

_**-**_

Despertó sobresaltado… respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como es que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal… esa última escena de Ryu ocupando el lugar del niño rubio, lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo lo confundió… el inicio de su sueño sin duda alguna había sido un recuerdo de su infancia, de aquel mismo día en que todo cambio en su vida… pero sobre todo sabía que lo ultimo no tenía nada que ver con ese día… no entendía porque es que había soñado con su nuevo compañero ni mucho menos el porqué es que lo había relacionado con aquel otro chico… llevó una de sus manos a su frente, notándola un poco húmeda por el sudor y después, girando un poco si vista hacía su buró de la derecha encontró el reloj que le marcaba las tres de la tarde… se sorprendió demasiado, no podía creer que desde que llegase a su casa y se quedase dormido hubiesen pasado ya más de cinco horas… se levantó de su cama, aún un poco aturdido por su sueño, se estiró un poco para desperezarse y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina… su mente siguiendo con la imagen de Ryu y sus ojos azules…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Montaña de los rostros Hokages.**_

Un chico de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta color vino… se encontraba sobre la cima de la montaña que muchas veces había admirado desde niño; la misma montaña donde observaba el rostro del hombre que logró sellar a Kyuubi dentro de su cuerpo en un intento por proteger a Konoha de su destrucción… cuando era un pequeño, siempre había deseado convertirse en un héroe como lo fue Yondaime, queriendo proteger su hogar a pesar de que ninguno de sus aldeanos lo trataran bien… pero, después de conocer a Itachi e irse con él, todo su mundo y sus ideales cambiaron… supo por medio de su niisan todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que ocurrió ese diez de octubre en que Kyuubi llegó dispuesto a causar destrucción… pero además, también supo acerca del secreto que tan fervientemente se había estado guardando y que lo involucraba a él…

Suspiró con fuerza… en ese momento observaba atentamente el rostro de Minato, las facciones serias lo hacían ver realmente severo y demostraban su fuerza de líder; haciendo que en él mismo naciese cierta envidia por esa visión… y es que en esos instantes se sentía realmente confundido por lo que debía de hacer… Después de separarse de sus compañeros de equipo, no había dudado en ir en busca del Hokage para que le explicará las razones de que le diese la oportunidad de participar en los exámenes de ascenso al nivel chounnin; teniendo que esperar por casi una hora para que tuviese la oportunidad de quedarse con él a solas y así poder hablar más libremente; sin embargo la conversación no había sido ni un poco parecida a lo que se había imaginado… la conversación en lugar de aclararle sus dudas, había hecho que muchas más nacieran en él; colocándolo de esa forma en una encrucijada que no sabía cómo cruzar…

- … arrgg… -gruño con desesperación, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza y alborotándose el cabello… - … ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?... ¿acaso siempre va a haber algo que interfiera en lo que me propongo?... – preguntó a la nada, y aún sosteniendo su cabello se dejo caer al suelo del lugar de un solo movimiento, para después llevarse las manos hasta su rostro y ocultarlo entre ellas por varios segundos, manteniéndose en silencio todo ese tiempo… de pronto respiró profundamente, descubriendo nuevamente dirigió sus manos al suelo para sostener la parte superior de su cuerpo, que inclinó hacia atrás y llevó su mirada azulina al cielo de igual color - … ¿Qué es lo que harías tú… padre?... – la pregunta fue hecha con un tono de voz suave, queriendo evitar que nadie más la escuchase… a pesar de que estaba completamente solo…

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y sintiendo la tenue brisa que apareció en el ambiente, se dejó caer por completo hacía atrás en el suelo y dejó que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su rostro…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 3…**

**Notas:** para los que se pregunten… sí, Naruto sabe quien fue su padre… Sasuke si tuvo un sueño recuerdo, pero además ese 'sueño' le quiso dar una pista de la verdadera identidad de Ryu… y Kakashi no se quedará de brazos cruzados ni un solo momentos… siempre estará ahí cuando Naru se encuentre susceptible y poco a poco irá descubriendo la verdad sobre Itachi… Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho que haya sido un capítulo corto… no he logrado juntar la inspiración adecuada para poder escribir un capítulo como se debe (así como lo he hecho con Decisiones y Un nuevo comienzo)… por favor dejen sus comentarios, amenazas, criticas, etc., etc.… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**


	4. Cap 4: Hablando

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Ale-are, Psyco-Kaye, kuranieves jaganshi, sakuris, mar_erandie, Natuski, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Ayame chan, Hime-Sora, clarita18, marun15, Laila-chan OwO, chizune chan, hijadelaluna y Sayukira.**

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas:** Hola a todos!!! Jijijijiji, hoy les traigo este cuarto capítulo de este fic, jejejeje…. Para los que lean esto y estén esperando actualización de Un nuevo comienzo, les diré que el capitulo 23 se los entregaré el día de mañana en la noche… necesito terminarlo adecuadamente… jejejeje… bueno, sin más que decirles, disfruten del capítulo!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Hablando.**

**.**

Estaba atardeciendo y en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era regresar a tiempo a la casa donde se quedaba; ciertamente, prefería quedarse en el lugar en el que en ese momento se encontraba… el muelle del lago… sentado en el muelle del lago, dejando que sus pies colgaran hacia el agua… ese lugar extrañamente lo hacía sentir nostálgico, un sentimiento que no sabía explicar puesto que no recordaba si en algún momento de su pasado había estado en ese lugar… levantó su mirada para posarla en los tenue colores naranjas que se presentaban ante sus ojos… ese día había recibido la noticia de que podía realizar el examen para ascenso a nivel chounnin de parte de su sensei y vigilante, Kakashi… pero eso no fue lo más impresionante par él… no, lo que realmente le causo conmoción fue lo que sucedió después…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Llegó a la torre del Hokage en pocos minutos, subiendo las escaleras encontró en su camino a varios chicos de su edad que parecía habían ido a ver de igual forma al Sandaime… fueron un equipo de tres gennin comandado por su propio jounnin, los que tuvo la oportunidad de ver. Iban un chico con cabello negro en forma de tazón con grandes cejas y ojos negros –muy idéntico a su sensei por cierto, por un momento se preguntó si ellos serían padre e hijo-; otro chico más serio que todos, su cabello castaño largo, ojos blancos y expresión completamente seria fue lo que le llamó la atención; el otro integrante se trataba de una chica que llevaba su cabello atado en dos chongos y parecía muy risueña.

No pudo evitar recorrer con su vista a los tres chicos que se encontró, pero en especial al oji blanco… él conocía muy bien la familia a la que pertenecía ese chico, no había estado cuatro años siendo entrenado por Itachi en todos los temas de importancia sin que hubiese aprovechado la información… con ayuda de él conocía los nombre y características de los clanes más importantes de Konoha; por eso es que sabía que ese chico pertenecía al clan Hyouga, actualmente el mejor clan de la aldea y habría sido el segundo de no haber sucedido el asesinato al clan Uchiha. Conocía los jutsus que poseía ese clan y por supuesto que sabía del Kekeygenkai que poseía esa familia… lo que los convertía en grandes rivales…Como él iba hacia arriba y ellos hacía abajo tuvo un largo tiempo para observar a los tres ninjas y estaba seguro de que ellos no se habrían detenido a observarlo o hablar con él de no haber sido porque el mismo jounnin que los lideraba lo había hecho… así es, en el momento es que llegaban a la misma altura de la escalinata, fue que él tuvo que detenerse…

- Vaya, tú debes de ser Ryu… el nuevo chico de Kakashi… - el comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba que alguien llegase a reconocerlo al primer momento como el nuevo chico.

- … Hai… - fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir, intentando no ser tan serio pero tampoco demasiado agradable.

- Supongo que no conoces a muchos en Konoha, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevas aquí… - dijo el jounnin sonriéndole al oji azul, mientras se colocaba a su lado y posaba una de sus manos en la espalda de Ryu - … déjame presentarte a mis alumnos… la señorita es Tenten, no te metas con ella es muy buena en lo que hace… - presentó y advirtió al oji azul, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza - … este de aquí es Rock Lee, tampoco te recomiendo que lo enfrentes… - nuevamente Ryu solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza - … y por último, pero no menos importante, esta Neji Hyouga, es el genio del equipo y uno de los gennin más poderosos de Konoha de este año… por supuesto mi nombre es Gai y soy el jounnin a cargo de ellos - terminó de presentar mostrándoles una sonrisa –con un extraño brillo en uno de sus dientes- y haciendo una pose demasiado… vergonzosa.

- ¡¡Eso es Gai-sensei, se ve genial!! – fue el gritó que dio el gennin que se parecía al sensei y haciendo una pose idéntica a la de su maestro.

- … - y Ryu no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de solo estar ahí con ellos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó de pronto la chica del equipo.

- ehm… Soy Ryu Utada, mucho gusto en conocerlos… - se presentó educadamente.

- Eres muy educado... dime ¿Cuánto llevas en la aldea?, nosotros estuvimos fuera por más de dos semanas y en ese tiempo no estabas en Konoha… así que debió de ser hace poco… - dedujo acertadamente Tente.

- si… llevó dos días en la aldea… - confesó Ryu notando como es que la mirada del Hyouga no se apartaba de su persona, casi estaba seguro que lo analizaba minuciosamente.

- Es muy poco tiempo, supongo que no participaras en los exámenes de ascenso a chounnin. – comentó Lee, que había dejado de imitar a su sensei y se encontraba escuchando la pequeña conversación.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… quiero hablar con Hokage-sama respecto a eso. – declaró el oji azul seriamente, recordando lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

- ¿Sobre los exámenes? – preguntó Gai con igual seriedad.

- Si… con permiso – apenas dijo esas palabras les dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente.

- Supongo que irá a pedir su participación en los exámenes. – comentó Lee cuando el oji azul llevaba un buen tramo subiendo.

- No… él no tendría que hacer eso porque Kakashi mismo aceptó que hiciera el examen – dijo Gai con seriedad, sorprendiendo con eso a sus tres alumnos.

- ¿Qué?, pero si acaba de integrarse a su equipo y no creo que haya hecho misiones. – comentó Tenten muy impresionada.

- Aún sí no ha hecho misiones; Kakashi lo encontró apto para hacer el examen y eso significa que debe de tener muy buenas habilidades. – dijo el sensei, la seriedad con la que lo había dicho no le dejo dudas a su equipo de que no lo decía a la ligera.

Mientras tanto, él entraba a la torre… había escuchado las palabras que habían intercambiado los miembros de ese equipo… una de las grandes ventajas que tenía por guardar en su interior al demonio zorro de nueve colas, era que sus sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos de lo que una persona normal poseía… pudiendo escuchar conversaciones que se llevarán a varios metros de distancia, olfatear cuando alguien se acercaba e incluso podía ver en las noches mucho mejor que otros. Adentro del edificio y caminando por los diversos pasillos, observó el movimiento apresurado de chounnin y jounnin, algunos llevando papeles otros a algún grupo de ninjas a su cargo y otros más que platicaban amenamente.

Cruzó lo más rápido que pudo todos esos pasillos, ignorando las miradas que le enviaban la mayoría de los jounnin y los susurros con respecto a su persona que hacían… a pesar de que llevase una apariencia diferente a como lo conocieron en alguna ocasión, la gente aún seguía hablando y desconfiando de él; más que nada por el hecho de estar bajo vigilancia… las noticias corrían rápido sin duda, afortunadamente su identidad se mantenía escondida. Llegó prontamente a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y de donde salían varios ninjas, al asomarse vio que era una especie de salón donde había unas mesas y detrás de ellas sentados en algunas sillas, estaba el mismo Hokage con algunos ninjas más… entró a la habitación observando con atención todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus ojos.

- … Ryu, ¿qué es lo que trae por aquí?... – escuchó claramente la voz de Sarutobi.

- … Quisiera hablar con usted Hokage-sama… - dijo solamente el chico, enfocando su vista en el Sandaime.

- ¿Es algo urgente? – preguntó el Hokage revisando algunos pergaminos.

- … es sobre el examen chounnin… - contestó el oji azul observando al chounnin al lado del Sandaime, que tenía una cicatriz cruzando su rostro de manera horizontal, pasando por sobre su nariz.

- ¿Qué dudas tienes sobre el examen?, ¿acaso Kakashi no te dio la solicitud? – el Hokage hablaba con real seriedad, pero sin verlo realmente.

- Si, me ha dado la solicitud… por eso es que vengo… - confesó Ryu, y ante eso Sarutobi giró en esa ocasión su vista hasta enfocarla en él… sin duda estaba intrigado por las palabras que había dicho - … creí que no debía involucrarme demasiado en esto, ¿Por qué aceptó que yo hiciese el examen?... – la pregunta fue directa porque quería una respuesta directa.

- … - El Hokage lo vio fijamente un par de segundos, el silencio se extendió en ese lapso de tiempo, pues todos los ninjas ahí estaban expectantes de lo que fuese a decir el Hokage - … Kakashi te recomendó, él es tu sensei y por lo tanto sabe que tan buen ninja eres… - contestó el Tercero mostrando una sutil sonrisa - … además, confío en que harás lo correcto.

- … - el oji azul se quedó en silencio, aquellas últimas palabras hacían hecho que un calorcito -que él identificaba como cariño- naciese en su pecho… desvió el rostro hacia un lado, evitando todo contacto visual con el Hokage y respirando profundamente se atrevió a decir - … bien, veamos cuanto dura la confianza… - de inmediato se dio media vuelta y salio del salón.

Caminaba raudamente por los pasillos que minutos antes había recorrido, en esa ocasión pensando en las palabras que él mismo le había dicho al Sandaime… no es como di en verdad pensará en hacer algo que rompiese la confianza que Sarutobi decía tener en él… no, la verdad es que él quería mantenerla de su lado… sin embargo, conocía a la perfección como es que es en ciertas circunstancias podía perder el control sobre Kyuubi… por eso es que intuía que llegado el momento, sería considerado un enemigo y aquellos que decían confiar en él le darían la espalda. Estaba llegando a la puerta de salida del edificio cuando se percato de alguien recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta, un chico que –percibía- lo estaba esperando a él… algo que confirmó cuando quedo frente a ese chico…

- No pareces realmente fuerte – comentó el castaño, logrando con eso que se detuviera.

- ¿Lo sabes por como camino? o ¿por el hecho de que no llevo mucho tiempo en la aldea? – preguntó sarcásticamente al otro viéndolo de reojo.

- … - la mirada del castaño se volvió más feroz, haciendo resaltar venas a los costados de sus ojos blancos - … lo sé por la cantidad de chakra que hay en tu cuerpo… no se acerca ni a lo que el Uchiha posee… - declaró finalmente.

- Las comparaciones no son nada agradables, ¿sabes? – confesó tranquilamente Ryu, no pareciendo afectado por esas palabras - … cada persona es diferente en sus habilidades y por supuesto en su forma de ser…. Tu no vas por las calles gritando cual es tu verdadero poder ni los jutsus que manejas, ¿o sí, Neji?…. – declaró mostrando una sonrisa burlona y hablándole al chico sin formalidades.

- … No te queda comportarte como lo hace Uchiha, tú carácter no es el suficientemente apto y apuesto que solo eres un hablador… - dijo el otro de igual forma sin mostrar indicios de que las palabras de Ryu lo afectasen -… no me importa que Kakashi te haya recomendado para los exámenes, si eres listo no entraras y dejaras que verdaderos ninjas participen…

- Oh, que amable de tu parte esperarme para decirme eso… - el tono sarcástico del oji azul no dejaba a dudas de que no haría caso a las palabras del Hyouga - … desafortunadamente ya he decidido participar, así que nos veremos en el examen… - en cuanto terminó de decir esa última palabra nuevamente comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- Si no te retiras… no tendré compasión de ti… - fue la clara amenaza que el oji blanco le lanzó.

- … - Ryu simplemente levanto su mano izquierda moviéndola un poco en signo de despedida y sin decirle nada más salió por completo del edificio, para al instante comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

El resto del día lo había ocupado entrenando un poco cerca del campo de entrenamiento donde el equipo siete solía hacerlo, con cierta esperanza de poder encontrarse con Sasuke… lamentablemente el Uchiha no se había aparecido por el lugar en el tiempo en que estuvo ahí –hasta las tres de la tarde-, después se fue del lugar para poder encontrar un local adecuado para comer, algo que encontró rápidamente y que descubrió fascinante al momento de entrar a Ramen Ichiraku… recordaba vagamente haber estado en ese puesto algunos pocas veces en el pasado… claro que, lo que no recordaba era lo delicioso que era el Ramen que se preparaba en ese lugar; ese día cuando pidió un tazón de sus favoritos, no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de sorpresa y felicidad en el momento de probar tan delicioso manjar… sin duda era algo que no olvidaría y por lo que no dejaría de acudir a ese local cada vez que tuviese oportunidad.

- No espera encontrar a nadie aquí – la voz de su compañero Uchiha lo sorprendió, pero como buen ninja no dejo que eso se externara.

- Y yo no esperaba que nadie más viniese. – contestó lo mejor que pudo él, su vista se enfocaba el lago dándose cuenta entonces de la oscuridad que ya reinaba el lugar, siendo que la poca luz que había en el ambiente lo proporcionaban las lámparas peatonales. Escuchó entonces los pasos ligeros que daba Sasuke al acercarse a él.

- ¿No deberías de estar de camino a casa de Kakashi? – preguntó el Uchiha deteniéndose a la izquierda de Ryu, pero manteniéndose de pie y viendo hacía el lago.

- Supongo que si… pero… este lugar me pareció agradable… - dijo Ryu para no decir que en realidad se había quedado ahí por los diversos sentimientos que le provocaba.

- … - Sasuke no parecía tener algo que decir después de eso, puesto que se quedó callado por varios segundos - … ¿Por qué viniste a Konoha?, ayer dijiste que no conocías a nadie en Suna, ¿eso significa que aquí si conoces gente?... – la pregunta sorprendió al oji azul que no esperaba que realmente su compañero le dijese algo más.

- … Yo, si ha estado en Suna antes, pero… no me parece un lugar adecuado para vivir ahí… - comenzó a decir Ryu aún sin fijar su mirada en el Uchiha - … pero si vine a Konoha fue por una razón…

- ¿Qué razón? – preguntó curioso Sasuke.

- Eso… es un secreto… - contestó el otro por primera ocasión girando su rostro hacia el oji negro y mostrándole una sonrisa - … no es nada malo… es cierto que no siento nada especial por esta aldea, pero hay alguien importante para mí que si la aprecia, dañarla no es mi objetivo… pero no puedo decirlo porque todo podría arruinarse.

- Hablas como si conocieses a los aldeanos, solo llevas dos días aquí y no creo que en ese tiempo hayas conocido mucho – comentó Sasuke después de escuchar la seriedad del otro.

- … ¿Acaso me dirás que la gente de Konoha no es hipócrita?... – preguntó Ryu sin despegar su mirada seria de la negra del Uchiha - … donde sea, la gente es así… siempre son así… si te ven solo o si eres un poco diferente a ellos solo te podrán tratar de dos formas posibles… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar su discurso - … pueden tratarte con respeto o como basura… pero aún así, ellos siempre pensaran que serás diferente.

- … Tal vez así sea la gente que has conocido, pero ¿qué te dice que los aldeanos de Konoha son iguales?... – preguntó Sasuke, queriendo saber las razones que llevaban a Ryu decir eso… y no era que defendiese a esa gente, no; porque de hecho el conocía perfectamente la clase de personas que eran… antes todos ellos admiraban increíblemente a quien amaba como su hermano, pero después de lo ocurrido con el Clan, todos se volvieron en contra de Itachi –lo que era comprensible- y habían comenzado a verlo a él como el único capaz de superar a toda una larga generación Uchiha… solo cuando Itachi los traiciono fue que él comenzó a ser admirado.

- Los de Konoha son los peores… - masculló el oji azul sin poder evitarlo, cambiando por completo su expresión y girando su rostro para volver a fijar su mirada en el lago.

- La única razón por la que podrías decir eso es que hubieses vivido en la aldea antes, ¿lo has hecho? – devolvió Sasuke sin verse alterado por el comentario de su compañero.

- … - Ryu se sorprendió nuevamente ante la declaración del Uchiha, últimamente es lo que más hacia… sorprenderse… afortunadamente podía controlar bien sus emociones como para no demostrar lo que sentía o por lo menos eso era cuando realmente estaba consciente de lo que decía… suspiró levemente, recuperando así control total sobre sus emociones - … hubo un tiempo en el que viví en Konoha… fue hace muchos años pero aún recuerdo cómo es que la gente se portaba conmigo, me despreciaban y golpeaban sin razón… aún ahora parecen desconfiar de mi, aunque no me recuerden de cuando viví aquí… su desprecio ahora se enfoca en el hecho de que existe la probabilidad de que sea un enemigo…

- Si tanto te molesta el cómo es que ellos te ven o hablan de ti, ¿Por qué es que viniste?, no creo que lo que vengas a hacer así valga tanto. – comentó Sasuke.

- No me molesta nada de lo que ellos digan o hagan en mi contra… lo que me molesta es ver lo hipócritas que llegan a ser la mayoría de las veces… - comentó tranquilamente Ryu, después de lo cual hubo un largo momento de silencio, parecía que ambos ya no tenían nada más que decir o por lo menos hasta que un nuevo pensamiento llego a la mente del oji azul, externándolo de inmediato - … ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?, ¿no deberías de estar ahora en tu casa? – soltó las dos preguntas de un solo golpe.

- Aún es temprano – contestó simplemente Sasuke, sin querer decir nada más.

- … Sakura, me dijo lo que sucedió con tu familia hace unos años… - confesó Ryu notando a penas un pequeño cambio en el gesto del moreno - … no quiero que lo tomes a mal, solo quería saber porque es que te comportas así con la gente y creo que esa situación respondió a mi pregunta. – terminó de decir.

- ¿ah sí?, ¿ahora crees saber porque me comporto de ese modo? – el tono de voz del Uchiha había cambiado a uno molesto.

- … - y a pesar de lo delicado del tema Ryu hizo aparecer una sutil sonrisa en su rostro y nuevamente giró su rostro hasta posar su mirada en la otra - … formar lazos para perderlos después, es algo que muy pocos son capaces de explicar… - comenzó a decir sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa - … yo no puedo decir que te comprendo, porque nunca conocía a mis padres y mi tutor –que es el único con el que formado un lazo- aun sigue vivo… - y fue ahí donde su expresión se volvió seria, al recordar quien había sido su tutor en todo ese tiempo - … sin embargo si sé una cosa… el sufrimiento por el que uno pasa, te ayuda a madurar y superarte…

- ¿Madurar y superarte?... ¿es lo que a ti te ha sucedido?... – las preguntas de Sasuke no fueron hechas para que se contestaran ni el tono de voz que utilizaba le sugería eso - … si, tú no sabes por lo que he pasado… no sabes lo que es perder de verdad una familia, ni siquiera tienes la menor idea de lo que es amar a alguien de ese modo… - sin duda a pesar de que intentaban controlar sus sentimientos, en ese momento el moreno estaba externando claramente el odio y rencor que sentía.

- … el odio que demuestras ¿va dirigido a la persona que destruyó a tu familia? – preguntó Ryu con seriedad, sintiendo que esa sería la respuesta pero no queriendo creer en ese presentimiento.

- Si… y no descansare hasta que lo vea muerto… - confesó el Uchiha sin tapujos, con una voz tan seria y fría que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del oji azul, sorprendiéndolo así de sentir aquel miedo que lo embargó.

- … - Ryu agachó un poco la cabeza, pensando que decir después de eso, pero no encontrando nada adecuado que decir no si es que quería que Sasuke no descubriese lo que tanto había estado ocultando al Hokage y Kakashi.

- … Ahora veo porque es que has tardado en regresar… - la voz de Kakashi claramente sorprendió a los gennin, quienes no pudieron evitar girara rápidamente su rostro para observar al jounnin… esté se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol cercano a la orilla y leyendo un libro con el nombre Icha Icha Paradise –con ayuda de la luz de las lámparas-.

- ¿Tan tarde es? – preguntó tranquilamente Ryu una vez que se hubiese percatado del significado del comentario hecho por el peli plateado.

- En realidad no… apenas son cinco minutos pasada tu hora de queda… - confesó con simpleza el jounnin, levantando un poco su cabeza y viendo dirigiendo su vista a ambos chichos - … además, siendo que has estado con Sasuke, no hay problema en que llegues tarde a casa…

- Al ser mi vigilante eres muy permisivo… - comentó Ryu respirando un poco y levantándose en poco para estar completamente de pie al lado de Sasuke.

- Nah, es solo que creo que deberías de tener más libertad en la aldea. – respondió Kakashi regresando su vista a su libro.

- … Hay que ver lo rápido que cambian de opinión ustedes… - declaró el oji azul con una sonrisa divertida - … su confianza no tiene fundamentos y no puedo asegurarles que ayudaré a mantener esa confianza…

- Nadie puede asegurar eso… - comentó Kakashi con tranquilidad, cerrando su libro al instante siguiente e irguiéndose completamente en su lugar - … es hora de ir a casa, deben de estar preparados para mañana…

- ¿aceptaras participar en el examen de ascenso a chounnin? – preguntó Sasuke a Ryu, habiendo olvidado el tema que habían estado hablando antes de que llegase su sensei.

- Por supuesto… - contestó sin dudar el oji azul y sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa del rostro - … bien, creo que nos veremos mañana… - se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar aojándose del Uchiha.

- Claro – fue la corta respuesta de Sasuke que permaneció en su lugar.

En poco tiempo tanto Naruto como habían desaparecido del lugar, dejando solo al Uchiha… solo con sus pensamientos… el oji negro soltó un pequeño suspiro y enfocó su vista en el lago, relajo un poco su cuerpo y dejo que sus pensamientos volaran…. La conversación que había tenido con Ryu lo había puesto estresado y nervioso, para él no le era nada agradable tener que recordar lo que sucedió aquel día en que se quedo solo, el día en que su hermano le enseño el significado de la traición y la soledad.

Claro que la tensión en su cuerpo no solo se debía al hecho de que estaban hablando del asesinato del clan Uchiha, no… la tensión había nacido en el mismo momento en que se percató de la presencia de Ryu en aquel muelle que él siempre solía visitar; y eso se debía en gran parte al sueño que había tenido al medio día, el haber visto al chico de mirada azulina al final de su sueño –aun a pesar de que no había tenido nada de relevante- lo hacía preguntarse demasiadas cosas, porque él nunca había soñado con alguien que tuviese poco tiempo de haber conocido… aunque si lo pensaba bien, Ryu le había dicho que había estado viviendo en Konoha hacía tiempo, lo que le hacía pensar que posiblemente lo hubiese conocido en ese entonces… aun así había algo en su mente que no le ayudaba a poder recordar perfectamente si eso era verdad… por mucho que intentará no podía hallar ni una pista que le indicase haberlo conocido… Agitó entonces su cabeza, deshaciendo los pensamientos que lo habían invadido y echándole un último vistazo al lago, se giró y comenzó su recorrido al Barrio Uchiha…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de Hatake Kakashi.**_

El dueño de la casa y el invitado de honor, llegaban en ese momento a ella; durante todo el camino ambos personajes se habían mantenido callados… Naruto por el hecho de que no quería hablar y Kakashi porque lo que tenía que preguntarle, sabía que necesitaba de privacidad para hacerlo… por eso, en cuanto hubiesen entrado a la casa detuvo a su alumno por uno de sus brazos y comenzó a tratar el tema que deseaba.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué dijiste eso acerca de la confianza?, ¿es que acaso llegará el momento en que puedas traicionar Konoha? – preguntó sin tapujos.

- … Lo he hecho antes Kakashi-sensei… - confesó con tranquilidad el oji azul - … cuando me fui de esta aldea me prometí que sin importar que sucediera, no volvería a confiar en nadie que no fuese mi niisan… y que si algún día regresara a Konoha, no haría nada en contra de la aldea pero tampoco haría nada para defenderla…

- Has cambiado demasiado – comentó Kakashi después de escuchar las duras palabras de Naruto - … nunca espere escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca…

- Tu no me conoces Kakashi… no sabes cómo es que era yo hace cuatro años, no sabes el sufrimiento por el que cruce en ese tiempo… y no puedes decir que cambie, porque no me conoces realmente… - devolvió Naruto sin cambiar su tono de voz, soltándose del agarre de su sensei y comenzando a alejarse.

- Si, tienes razón, no te conozco… pero esperaba que hubieses adquirido el mismo deseo de ayudar a los demás que tú padre tenía… - la confesión del peli plateado lo detuvo en su huida, dejándolo estático en su lugar y expectante a las palabras que pudiesen seguir - … él tuvo una infancia parecida a la tuya, sufrió mucho siendo pequeño… pero supo salir adelante, se esforzó en volverse cada día más fuerte y así ganarse el respeto de toda la aldea… y lo hizo, se convirtió en uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, juró protegerla de cualquier cosa a cualquier precio… nunca se retracto de esas palabras ni siquiera cuando llego el momento – confesó con un tono de voz comprensivo y conciliador, pensando en que Naruto necesitaba recibir esa noticia de tal modo; pues podría causar un gran impacto en él.

- ¿Mi padre?... me hablas de él con ese tono de voz, intentando hacerme comprender algo que yo no sé… - comenzó a decir Naruto, su voz sonando suave y tranquila - … puede que mi padre haya sido el mejor ninja de toda la aldea o incluso que hubiese sido el Hokage… pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que no soy como él, mi vida no fue igual a la de él… a él no lo odiaron por tener a un demonio dentro, a él no lo despreciaron ni mucho menos lo llegaron a golpear… todas esa cosas cambian a la gente... más aún a los niños…

- Todo eso te cambio a ti… - fue una afirmación de parte de Kakashi.

- Si… no puedo decirte cómo es que hubiera sido de haberme quedado en la aldea, ni mucho menos podría asegurarte que hubiese podido soportar todo eso por mucho tiempo… pero si puedo decirte una cosa ahora… - fue ahí cuando el oji azul giró su cuerpo para poder ver fijamente al ojo gris de su sensei - … las acciones que realice de ahora en adelante no tienen que ver con el deseo de ayudar Konoha, sino por una deuda que me siento en el derecho de pagar… - con esas últimas palabras dejó a Kakashi en el lugar mientras el mismo se dirigía a su habitación.

- … este chico, cada vez me divierte más… - susurró con cierta diversión en su voz… soltó un suspiró y camino calmadamente hasta la cocina para buscar algo que pudiese tomar como cena.

Del refrigerador tomo un recipiente que contenía un poco de arroz frito precocinado, lo metió dentro del horno de microondas y espero a que estuviese listo para comer… mientras puso a hervir un poco de agua y así hacer con eso café suficiente para él… y se sentó a esperar… sus pensamientos dirigidos a la conversación con Naruto, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho… sin duda, a pesar de que la conversación hubiese sido así de corta, aquello ultimo había sido un gran descubrimiento; Naruto había dicho que no ayudaría a la aldea porque él lo quisiese sino porque era parte de la deuda que tenía que pagar… eso le había hecho pensar en la persona a la que iba dirigido ese pago, llegando a la conclusión de que muy seguramente se tratase de la misma persona que los había cuidado en todo ese tiempo… su niisan, el único en el que confiaba y al único al que podría intentar devolverle el favor… y eso justamente origino a que más preguntas aparecieran, ¿Quién era realmente l persona que había cuidado a Naruto?, el hecho de que el oji azul hubiese dicho que ayudaría la aldea solo por él, le había hecho cambiar su pensamiento de que fuese Itachi, porque de haber sido él quien se llevase al chicho, ¿porqué estaría interesado en no dañar Konoha?... la curiosidad por saber más sobre Naruto y su tiempo ausente de la aldea, estaba aumentando cada vez más y más…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente. Academia ninja. 3:40 pm.**_

El equipo siete estaba reunido a las afueras de la academia ninja o por lo menos dos de los miembros del equipo se encontraban en ese lugar… Sasuke y Naruto llevaban juntos y en silencio un par de minutos, esperando pacientemente a que el otro integrante apareciese… era la hora que los tres habían acordado –esa misma mañana- para llegar al lugar, pero la peli rosa parecía no llegar a tiempo, decidieron esperarla un poco más y en dado caso de que no llegase ir solo ellos dos al salón correspondiente. Afortunadamente para la chica no tuvieron que hacer algo como eso, puesto que en un par de minutos más ella había llegado al lugar, disculpándose por la tardanza; segundos después ellos se encaminaban rumbo a su examen… cruzaron los pasillos y subieron las escaleras, caminaron nuevamente recorriendo los salones con sus miradas esperando encontrar el salón al que debían de entrar, llegando prontamente a un lugar donde habían muchos equipos gennin que intentaban entrar a un salón y siendo impedidos sus intentos por dos chicos frente a la puerta.

- ¿Y ustedes pretenden presentar la prueba de ascenso a chounnin?, déjenlo estar chicos – dijo uno de los que impedían el paso, tenía unas tiritas en su rostro… se lo decía a un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo… parecían haber estado peleando – están demasiado verdes, jujujuju…

- Bien dicho, ¡Así se habla! – le apoyo el otro chico a su lado.

- Por favor, déjennos pasar – dijo una chicha con el cabello recogido en dos chongos… Naruto reconoció a los chicos que intentaban cruzar la puerta, eran los mismos que estaban bajo las enseñanzas de Gai-sensei. Tenten se adelantó hasta los otros dos, recibiendo de inmediato un fuerte golpe en el rostro y enviándola al suelo.

- Se ha pasado – se escuchó el comentario de un chico al ver esa escena.

- ¿Cómo dices?, a ver se enteran de una vez le estamos haciendo un favor – dijo el chico de las tiritas en el rostro.

- La prueba de ascenso es extremadamente dura. Nosotros llevamos tres años suspendiendo. Hemos visto como es que muchos de los que se presentaban elegían dejar de ser ninjas o eran incapaces de renunciar a su actividad normal – continuó el otro chico.

- Además ser ninja de nivel chounnin, equivale a ser líder de un equipo. Eres responsable del fracaso de las misiones o de las muertes de los ninjas a tu cargo. Unos niños como ustedes no pintan para nada aquí, jujujuju – declaró el otro chico - Hagan lo que les apetezca, de todas formas no serán capaces de superar la prueba…

- Posiblemente tengas razón – Ryu fue quien dijo eso, impresionando un poco a todos lo que estaban ahí – pero aún así nosotros pensamos cruzar por aquí.

- … Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… - dijo el de las tiritas en el rostro - … eres el nuevo chico de Kakashi, no puedo creer que él te haya considerado capaz de realizar este examen…

- Un chico que no tiene ninguna misión cumplida en su expediente, no es apto para realizar el examen – comentó el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

- … - Ryu simplemente sonrió con diversión, no pensaba responder a ese comentario ni siquiera dejaría que lo afectará; porque él sabía que tenía el permiso de Kakashi y el mismo Hokage para realizar ese examen.

- Sería mejor que eliminasen que ilusión que han creado – la declaración de Sasuke obligo que todas las miradas se pusieran sobre él - nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer en el tercer piso. – al escuchar eso último, el oji azul aumento un poco más su sonrisa.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – se escuchó a un gennin decir eso

- Ni idea – contestó otro

- Vaya… - comenzó uno de los que impedían el camino.

- Así que te has dado cuenta – siguió el otro.

- … Es obvio lo que sucede, estamos en el segundo piso… - comenzó la peli rosa con un poco de confianza.

- Así es – confirmó Ryu, se sentía un tanto orgulloso… saber que el hermano menor de Itachi tenía esas habilidades ninja, que era capaz de reconocer a través de una ilusión… pero también se sentía preocupado, porque sabía que todo eso había sido causado por el deseo de venganza que Sasuke tenía. La ilusión pronto dejo de estar presente, dejando ver a cambio el verdadero pasillo que tenían que cruzar.

- No lo hacen nada mal… pero… no se trataba solo de descubrirlo, jujuju – declaró el de las tiritas y al siguiente instante hacía un rápido movimiento, colocando sus manos en el suelo impulso sus piernas para así poder golpear al Uchiha, quien reacciono intentando detener el golpe también con una de sus piernas… pero ambos fueron detenidos… sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Lee se había interpuesto entre los golpes y había detenido muy fácilmente las piernas de ambos chicos, soltándolos a ambos unos segundos después.

- Oye… - habló por primera vez el oji blanco - … acabas de romper la promesa que nos hiciste hacer… fuiste tú quien nos dijo que lo mejor era tratar de no llamar la atención… - terminó declarando con seriedad a su compañero Lee.

- Es que… - Lee contestó mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo a la chica peli rosa del equipo siete.

- Kami-sama, nunca cambia – comentó cansinamente la Tenten.

- … Te dije que no te presentaras… - Neji no se cortó ni un poco en decirle esas palabras en voz alta a Ryu, quien a cambio le vio con suma seriedad.

- Yo no tengo porque obedecerte… y si estoy aquí es porque quiero enfrentarme a los más fuertes gennin que haya… así que si te consideras uno de ellos, será mejor que te vayas preparando para pelear contra mi… - declaró el oji azul, pasando de largo en un momento al Hyouga, pronto tanto Sasuke como Sakura comenzaron a seguirlo…

- Ese chico es un altanero – se escuchó el comentario de uno de los gennin.

- Si… pero ¿escuchaste?, no tiene ninguna misión cumplida y está recomendado para hacer el examen…

- Me pregunto qué clase de habilidades tendrá…

- Seguro que debe de ser muy fuerte -

Y los comentarios se dispersaban de ese modo… algunos alabando y otros criticando, pero todos de acuerdo en una cosa… Ryu Utada debía de ser alguien especial para estar en ese examen y enfrentarse de ese modo a Neji Hyouga, sin demostrar ningún tipo de temor ante eso.

- Hay que movernos – declaró Neji con seriedad, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que el equipo siete.

- Si… - contestó Tenten, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato de la falta de respuesta de su otro compañero – Lee, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, vámonos. – dijo llamando al moreno que les daba la espalda.

- ¿eh?, si vamos – dijo el chico, regresando su atención a sus compañeros, pero sin dejar de pensar en Ryu y Sasuke.

Esos dos chicos lo habían intrigado mucho… el Uchiha por el hecho de haber descubierto un genjutsu tan fácil y rápido, además de que pudo sentir en la patada lanzada por el chico que guardaba una gran fuerza dentro de él… y Ryu por haberse enfrentado a Neji, por el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido esos dos significaba que antes su compañero le había advertido para no presentar el examen… y eso es lo que lo intrigaba, ¿Por qué el Hyouga habría hecho algo así?, el no era del tipo que se preocupara por las demás personas, y que hubiese hablado de eso con el chico nuevo, lo hacía preguntarse si es que acaso Neji sabía algo que los demás no…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 4…**

**Notas:** Bien, no tengo excusas por haber escrito este capítulo… no sé en lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hice, simplemente que se me ocurrió desarrollarlo de este modo… si, se que puse demasiados diálogos en este capítulo, pero es necesario… jejejeje… el siguiente capítulo llegará la primera prueba, pero más que eso la aparición del lindo de Gaara… se sorprenderán por lo que les tengo preparado… kukukukuku… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**


	5. Cap 5: Primer prueba

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Megumi Minami, Hime-Sora, Ale-are, Ayame chan, Natusky, sakuris, ana, Psyco-Kaye clarita18, marun15, Sayukira, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki.**

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas: **Quinto capítulo, el nombre lo dice todo así que no tengo mucho que decir a cerca de ello… en cuanto a mis demás fics, espero poder entregarles el capítulo 24 de Un nuevo comienzo el domingo, en cuanto a mi fic de Decisiones me parece que no podré entregarles el capítulo final; así que supongo tendrán que esperar un poco más… Bueno, sin más, disfruten del capítulo!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Primer Prueba**

**.**

_**Konoha. Academia ninja.**_

Solo les tomó un par de minutos llegar hasta la puerta del salón que debían de cruzar para poder tener derecho al examen de ascenso a nivel chounnin; fuera del salón se encontraba el jounnin que hacía de su sensei; Kakashi estaba recargado en una pared mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban en las letras del libro que estaba leyendo… Naruto se pregunto ¿acaso nunca terminará de leerlo?, después de reconocer la portada del libro, siendo que la había visto desde el mismo día en que llegó a hospedarse a la casa del peli plateado.

- Me alegro de que los tres hayan decidido hacer el examen; eso significa que pueden presentarlo – comentó el jounnin cuando los tres estuvieron casi frente a él, guardando en su estuche de armas su libro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó la peli rosa con consternación.

- … Las normas de la prueba especifican que debe pasarse en grupos de tres… - comenzó a explicar el peli plateado al tiempo en que metía ambas manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón - … Una sola persona no puede presentarse al examen… - terminó diciendo seria y tranquilamente.

- ¿eh?... – la exclamación de sorpresa no pudo ser reprimida por Ryu, lo que ocasiono que sus compañeros lo viesen extrañados… hasta ese momento, su nuevo compañero parecía ser un chico completamente centrado y poco propenso a recibir sorpresas… - insinúas que eso que nos dijiste ayer, sobre que la decisión de tomar el examen era cosa de cada uno, ¿solo fue una mentira?

- Si les hubiese dicho la verdad; Sasuke y Sakura te habrían presionado para presentarte al examen, Ryu… - comenzó a decir el peli plateado - … y aunque tú no hubieses querido, es seguro que no habrías podido resistirte a la idea de demostrar a Sasuke que no eres ningún debilucho… - terminó diciendo, sabiendo lo acertado que estaba en lo dicho.

- … ahhh… ahora entiendo porque es que me permitieron hacer el examen… seguramente si Sasuke y Sakura hubiesen venido solos, no los habrías dejado pasar, ¿cierto?... – comentó acertadamente el oji azul.

- Hay muchas formas de completar un equipo sin que se te hubiese dado la solicitud… pero no ha sido el caso… los tres han venido con todas sus ganas de pasar… así que ¡pueden entrar!... – declaró el jounnin, cerrando su ojo en clara muestra de estar mostrando una sonrisa.

Los tres gennin sonrieron entonces, cada uno agradeciendo en silencio a su sensei la confianza que había depositado en ellos y en sus decisiones…. Naruto más que ninguno; él, que había pensado en un momento que la decisión de dejarlo participar en el examen chounnin había sido solo para poder completar el equipo; después de la muestra de orgullo en el rostro de Kakashi, se había dado cuenta de que ese pensamiento no era correcto, ya que de haber sido de ese modo lo más probable es que le hubiesen obligado a tomar parte de ese examen y no lo hubiesen dejado a su decisión… eso simplemente lo hacía sentir feliz, tener a gente que confiaba en él a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en la aldea y del hecho de que la hubiese dejado atrás hace cuatro años… Cuando los tres entraron al salón se quedaron realmente impresionados… frente a ellos y ocupando todos los asientos que existían en el amplio salón, fácilmente podía decirse que había más de 100 gennin de diferentes aldeas –lo que sabían por las bandas que portaban-, que estaban ahí para tomar parte en el examen… todos ellos mirándolos al momento de entrar al salón… miradas que los hacían sentir nerviosos…

- ¡¡Cuánto has tardado, Sasuke-kun!! – la sorpresa que sintió Ryu al momento de escuchar ese gritó, lo hizo girar rápidamente a observar el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero, que en ese momento era abrazado por el cuello por una chica rubia de largo cabello atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules y vestimenta color morada… colgada desde la espalda del Uchiha, re-pegaba constantemente su rostro al del moreno, mostrando en él un sonrojo muy notorio - … No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte por fin… estaba impaciente por darte un abrazo…

- ¡Apártate de Sasuke-kun, Ino-cerda! – el tono y rostro molesto, además de las palabras dichas por la peli rosa terminaron de sorprender al oji azul, durante esos dos días que había convivido con ellos, nunca había escuchado a su compañera hablando de esa forma.

- Anda si estas ahí, Sakura – declaró simplemente la rubia como si no hubiese escuchado el insulto de la otra – Tienes la frente tan grande como siempre. – terminó diciendo con gran burla.

- ¡Repite eso! – amenazó la oji esmeralda.

- ¡Bah! – fue la contestación de Ino.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este examen tan problemático? ¡No van a durar ni dos segundos! – la voz un tanto adormilada de un chico llamó la entera atención de Ryu, que tuvo que adelantarse un par de pasos para poder observarlo bien… frente a él estaban dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, su rostro y su porte mostraban lo aburrido que se encontraban en ese momento… el otro chico, uno más bonachón, tenía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas en forma de espiral, estaba comiendo lo que identifico como papas fritas y tenia los ojos entre cerrados.

- ¡Hola gente! – otro chico, con la voz más alegre, lo hizo girar el rostro, encontrándose con un equipo de tres que se acercaba a ellos…. El chico que había hablado llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha puesta, sobre su cabeza un pequeño perro y unas marcas en las mejillas en forma triangular… otro chico, más alto que los demás iba a su lado derecha, gafas oscuras y el cuello alto de su gabardina le impedían ver bien el rostro… y por ultimo la chica del equipo, del lado derecho del primero y caminando solo un paso detrás de ellos, su cabello era azulado y por sus ojos blancos, Ryu fácilmente pudo identificarla como miembro del clan Hyouga, sin embargo esa chica le demostraba todo lo contrarió a Neji; su porte y el modo en que jugaba con sus manos le hacían pensar que la chica era muy introvertida… - ¡Pero si están todos aquí! – exclamó el mismo chico – o casi todos, ¿Dónde esta el vago de Yahiro? – preguntó finalmente, con esa cuestión entonces todos giraron su atención a los dos integrantes del equipo siete que confían muy bien, esperando silenciosamente por la respuesta.

- … ¿Acaso no lo saben?... – comenzó a decir la peli rosa con cierta consternción en su voz, ella creía que para ese momento ya todos sabrían del nuevo integrante del equipo siete - … Yahiro fue cambiado de equipo, tenemos un nuevo compañero… - continuó declarando, haciendo una seña con su mano para que girasen a ver directamente al chico de mirada azulada - … Él es Ryu Utada… - terminó al tiempo en que se acercaba al chico mencionado y en un acto impulsivo se sostuvo de uno de sus brazos, ante o cual el oji azul solo la miró de reojo por un segundo, observando como es que la chica se había sonrojado y emitía una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Ryu Utada?... no había escuchado ningún apellido así en la aldea… - comentó el chico de mirada aburrida - … eres de otra aldea, ¿cierto?... – cambió entonces su mirada a una suspicaz.

- Shikamaru, no seas mal educado; debes de presentarte primero… - declaró la rubia que instantes antes estaba abrazando al Uchiha y que en ese momento se encontraba de pie frente al oji azul mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta - … mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y como veras soy mucho más bonita que la frontuda que tienes atada al brazo… - declaró la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Por lo menos no tengo la cara de un cerdo – contra atacó la peli rosa aún sin soltarse del brazo de Ryu, quien las vio con un poco de incredulidad.

- Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y él es Chouji Akimichi… junto con Ino somos el equipo diez… - declaró el Nara sin cambiar su expresión.

- Es un gusto conocerlos… - contestó Ryu emitiendo una tenue sonrisa, del mismo modo como había hecho con Sakura y Sasuke - … "_El clan Nara, Amikichi y Yamanaka… Itachi me ha hablado mucho de esos clanes; serán unos grandes rivales…_" – pensó el chico un instante después.

- Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, él es Shino Aburame y ella Hinata Hyouga… somos el equipo ocho… - presentó el chico con el perro sonriendo un tanto arrogante y mostrando con ello uno de sus colmillos tan poco comunes.

- "Esto _es sorprendente… los siete clanes más poderosos de Konoha tienen gennin en este examen…_ - pensó el oji azul instantes después de escuchar los apellidos de los que faltaban por presentarse - _… debó de tener cuidado con ellos… deben de ser muy hábiles y en cualquier descuido, podrían descubrir mi secreto…_"

- B-Buenas T-Tardes – fue la chica peli azul la que dijo eso, dándole entonces la razón al pensamiento que Ryu había tenido antes… ella era realmente tímida… de parte del chico de anteojos oscuros solo recibió un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- … ¿Hace cuanto que te integraste al equipo siete?... – preguntó el chico Akimichi para después comerse algunas papitas.

- dos días – contestó seriamente el oji azul, mientras recorría con su vista a los ninjas que aún los observaban.

- … ¿Dos días?... – le pregunta incrédula salió de boca del Inuzuka, externando la sorpresa que existía en los gennin integrantes del equipo ocho y diez - … ¿y qué es lo que hiciste para poder tener derecho a este examen? – preguntó un tanto escéptico.

- … pregúntale al Hokage… - respondió simplemente el oji azul, deteniendo su mirada en tres personas que le llamaron mucho la atención y que en un instante causaron que su rostro se volviese completamente serio - … disculpa Sakura, tengo que hacer algo… - agregó él al tiempo en que se libraba de su compañera y comenzaba a caminar alejándose del grupo.

- Ves frontuda lo has hartado por ser tan lambiscona – comentó Ino burlándose abiertamente de la oji esmeralda - … seguro que él se ha cansado ya de ti…

- Cállate cerda, seguro que se fue por el asco que le causo verte – contra atacó la peli rosa.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – comentó el Nara con tono aburrido.

- Era de esperarse… Ino y Sakura reaccionan así siempre que se interesan en el mismo chico… - comentó Chouji sin dejar de comer.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Shikamaru el razonamiento de su amigo.

- Hey chicos, miren con quien fue Ryu – comentó Kiba que había quedado atento a la dirección que había tomado el mencionado… ante la declaración todos los gennin del grupo giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con la visión de Ryu Utada de pie frente a tres personajes que portaban altivamente la banda de la aldea de Suna

- Eso es extraño, ¿conocerá a esos chicos? – comentó y preguntó la rubia con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

- … es probable, por lo que Ryu-kun nos dijo, él viene del País del viento… - comentó la peli rosa viendo a su nuevo compañero como es que intercambiaba algunas palabras con los ninjas de Suna… y con esas palabras, solo unos cuantos chicos de ese grupo de ocho pusieron a funcionar sus mentes, preguntándose ¿qué relación mantenía Ryu con los ninjas de Suna?

- Ustedes están llamando demasiado la atención, novatos… - la voz desconocida de alguien los hizo girar para mirar al chico que les hablaba… de cabello gris atado en una coleta baja, una altura de aproximadamente 1.70 metros, anteojos redondos y la banda de Konoha sobre su frente, portaba una sonrisa un poco arrogante y misteriosa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto.**_

Cuando su mirada había quedado fija sobre los tres ninjas que se encontraban un tanto apartados de los demás, creyó haber estado equivocado… después de todo, ¿cualquier otro podía tener el cabello de ese color fuego, no? claro que sí, y por supuesto que también cabía la posibilidad de el tatuaje en la frente del chico, con el kanji del amor fuese una moda, ¿cierto?... obviamente esos pensamientos no los había creído ni por un segundo… un chico como él era difícil de olvidar y mucho más si es que intentase matarte después de que le ofreciste una amistad sincera… por qué sí, conocía perfectamente al peli rojo, en algún momento hace más de dos años, Itachi había decidido dejarlo en esa aldea por lo que fue una semana; tiempo en el que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la distancia al niño de pronunciadas ojeras… su historia con la aldea de Suna y con Gaara era demasiado complicada incluso para que él mismo la pudiese entender.

- Ryu Utada… - comenzó a decir la chica rubia que acompañaba al peli rojo - … es raro verte aquí y más aún con la banda de Konoha… - la chica portaba un enorme abanico tras su espalda.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo… ¿no se supone que ustedes no estaban interesados en convertirse en verdaderos ninjas? – comentó de forma seria Ryu.

- Y nosotros creíamos que no buscabas pertenecer a una aldea en particular – comentó el chico mayor y más alto que los otros… estaba vestido completamente de negro, teniendo una capucha del mismo color, el rostro maquillado y un extraño 'bulto' a la espalda.

- … supongo que todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión… - comentó simplemente, sin querer revelarles las razones por las que se encontraba en la aldea… y aunque quisiese hacerlo, sabía que ese lugar no era el más indicado…

- Tú lo has dicho chiquillo – comentó el mayor.

- … ¿no piensas hablarme?... ¿Gaara? – se atrevió a preguntar Ryu cuando un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y percatándose de la mirada completamente seria del peli rojo… sus palabras, se dio cuenta, hicieron que los otros dos inmediatamente se tensaran y podía estar seguro que lo miraban con temor.

- … No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre… - contestó el de mirada aguamarina, estrechando la mirada hasta hacerla completamente afilada y mostrando con ello lo molesto que estaba de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el oji azul.

- Sigues odiando a todos y todo… creía que podrías haber cambiado en estos años… - comentó Ryu reflejando un poco de desilusión en su mirada.

- Y tú sigues siendo el chico insolente que confía en todos los que se cruzan en su camino… - comenzó a decir el peli rojo, su mirada volviéndose más audaz y afilada.

- … Por lo menos, yo tengo amigos… - se atrevió a decir sabiendo la reacción que obtendría por parte del otro…

Y así fue, en poco menos de un segundo una visible nube de arena flotante apareció envolviendo el cuerpo de Ryu, quien a pesar de haber previsto ese movimiento no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, mirando seria y tranquilamente a Gaara, sabiendo que él no lograría matarlo en ese lugar… además de que él mismo tenía un haz bajo la manga para utilizar en caso de que la situación pasase a mayores… afortunadamente para él, no tuvo necesidad de sacar a flote ninguna cosa para librarse de la arena del peli rojo, pues en el salón una enorme nube de humo hizo aparición saliendo de dentro de ella salieron entre 30 chounnin y jounnin que miraban seriamente a todos los gennin que había en el salón, al frente de todos ellos se encontraba un hombre que utilizaba una gabardina negra, guantes del mismo color, la banda de Konoha cubría por completo su cabeza y algunas cicatrices surcaban su rostro.

- … Soy el encargado de la primera prueba, Ibiki Morino… - dijo el de las cicatrices, su voz sonó completamente serena y aterradora, con lo que causo que un escalofrío general envolviese a la mayoría de los gennin en el salón, seguidamente levanto una de sus manos y señalo directamente hacía donde Ryu y Gaara se encontraban - … ustedes dos, ¡No crean que pueden lo que se les dé la gana antes del examen! ¡Los puedo suspender inmediatamente!

- … - la arena desapareció en un instante dentro de la calabaza que portaba el peli rojo, el cual solo enfoco un segundo su vista en el hombre que le hablaba y después lo ignoró - … Kankuro, Temari – llamó bajamente a sus hermanos, diciéndoles con eso y que comenzase a alejarse, que lo siguiesen.

- Lo sentimos mucho… la prueba nos ha puesto un poco nerviosos… - declaró Ryu viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa al jounnin, y rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos… no se percató de la mirada asesina que le envió un segundo el peli rojo.

- … mmm… aprovechare para advertirles… no pueden pelearse o enfrentarse con nadie sin el permiso del encargado, en este caso, yo… y aunque se los conceda, está terminantemente prohibido matar a su adversario… - dijo el hombre sin cambiar ni un poco de su tono de voz y demostrándoles a todos una sonrisa siniestra y entre cerrando la mirada - ¡Los desgraciados que se atrevan a desafiar mi autoridad lo pagaran muy caro!, ¡¿entendido?!

- Vaya con este examen, pues no es gran cosa… - se escuchó el comentario de un chico, ante lo cual los ninjas mayores solo dejaron brotar algunas risas burlonas.

- A partir de ahora da comienzo la primer prueba del examen para ascender a chounnin… acérquense de uno en uno a entregar su solicitud y a cambio se les entregara una placa con el número de su asiento, deben de sentarse ahí. Cuando hayamos acabado, repartiremos las hojas con el examen… - Ibiki terminó de explicar a los gennin, diciéndolo de corrido, serio y severo, para que no quedase ninguna duda de que lo que decía era en serio.

El revuelo se causo después de esas palabras, y el nerviosismo invadió a varios de los gennin, temiendo no poder contestar acertadamente todas las preguntas que se les haría en ese examen escrito. Ryu había sido tomado desprevenido, un examen de ese tipo significaba que evaluarían sus habilidades mentales; y no es que él sintiese temor de no poder responder ni una sola pregunta, claro que no, porque él confiaba en esas habilidades… pasar un largo tiempo en compañía de Itachi, descubriendo como pensaba, qué intentaba ocultar y así anticiparse a los movimientos de su niisan, cuando tenía que pelear contra él… el problema real para él, era ocultar todo eso, de alguna forma tenía el presentimiento de que si dejaba al descubierto todas las habilidades que tenía gracias a su convivencia con Itachi, le entregaría más razones al Hokage para reafirmar sus sospechas de que el hermano de Sasuke fue quien lo sacó de la aldea… Dejando de pensar en eso, dedicó una última mirada a Gaara y compañía, para después buscar a sus compañeros de equipo, encontrándolos en compañía de un chico de cabello gris y anteojos, un chico que portaba la banda de Konoha; se le hizo un poco extraño pero no le tomó demasiada importancia.

Poco a poco los gennin fueron pasando con los ninjas mayores, entregando sus solicitudes y recibiendo a cambio el número del lugar que debían de ocupar… Ryu le tocó el 53, que estaban entre las primeras files, justamente al lado de la tímida Hinata Hyouga, a quien saludo lo más amable que pudo; Sasuke fue colocado casi hasta el final de las filas del lado derecho del oji azul; mientras que a la peli rosa le tocó un lugar cercano a las ventanas por el medio del salón…dejando así a todos los equipos separados entre ellos… en cuanto todos los gennin estuvieron sentados y en silencio en los lugares que les correspondía nuevamente comenzó a hablar Ibiki.

- No le den vuelta al examen todavía; presten mucha atención a que les voy a decir… - como siempre su voz era severa, en su mano derecha se veía como es que sostenía una tiza (gis) - … En este examen hay una serie de normas muy importantes que deben cumplirse; las escribiré aquí y se las explicaré. No contestaré a ninguna pregunta, así que pongan mucha atención. – inmediatamente que termino de decir eso, comenzó a escribir en la pizarra que había al frente de todos mientras que varios de los gennin murmuraban contrariados por la nueva información. – La primera norma es que empezaran el examen con diez puntos cada uno. Hay diez preguntas en total y cada una vale un punto, en esta prueba se les restaran los puntos… es decir, si responden correctamente todas las preguntas, conservarán todos los puntos; si, por ejemplo, se equivocan en tres preguntas se les restarán tres puntos del total de diez, por lo que quedaran con siete puntos… - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - … La segunda norma es que este examen se basa en el equipo; se sumarán todos los puntos de los tres miembros de cada equipo para obtener el total y determinar quienes pasan el examen y quienes no… o lo que es lo mismo, la máxima puntuación que puede obtener un equipo el treinta puntos y el objetivo de la prueba es ver si el equipo es capaz de mantener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles… - con esa regla muchos de los gennin aumentaron su nerviosismo, algo que fue fácilmente palpable incluso para los menos habilidosos - … La tercera norma es que no ce permitirán comportamientos extraños durante el examen; es decir, no está permitido copiar ni hacer trampa… ni siquiera lo intenten; los que sean descubiertos haciéndolo perderán dos puntos de su total de diez cada vez que sean descubiertos. ¡Aquellos que pierdan todos los puntos, serán expulsados inmediatamente del aula!

- ¡Estaremos vigilándolos todo el tiempo! – declaró otro de los jounnin que se habían colocado alrededor de los gennin.

- ¡Métanse en la cabeza que los intentos estúpidos por copiar serán su tumba!, ¡si aspiran a ser ninjas de grado medio, deberán de comportarse como tales! – declaró firmemente Ibiki - … Y esta es la última norma; si alguien pierde todos sus puntos al acabar el examen, vamos, que si el resultado es cero, tanto ese alguien como los miembros de su equipo… ¡Habrán suspendido la prueba! ¡Los tres!... Tendrán una hora para terminar el examen… bien, ¡Comiencen! – la orden fue dada, ante lo cual los gennin giraron sus exámenes y tomaron los lápices que se les había dejado con ellos.

En cuanto Ryu giró su examen, pudo notar la dificultad enorme de este… estaba seguro de que para pasar un examen escrito debían de tener grandes habilidades mentales, pero… ese examen no parecía hecho para simples gennin, no… las preguntas fácilmente podrían ser hechas a jounnin de gran nivel, como el de Kakashi, ninja que ya tengan conocimientos superiores y que hayan practicado las respuestas…

- "_Este examen debe de tener algún tipo de doble intensión_" – pensó al tiempo en que intentaba resolver el código secreto que aparecía en la primera pregunta. – "_… el código es algo que puedo resolver, pero las demás preguntas… ni siquiera creo que Itachi pudiese saber las respuestas_" – y es que las siguientes preguntas eran problemas de física, hipótesis y direccionamiento – "_… ¿Qué es lo que pretenden realmente con esta prueba?... la única forma de poder resolver esto, sería que copiásemos a alguno de los vigilantes que pudiesen tener la prueba, o por lo menos que alguien entre todos nosotros pudiese contestarlas y así copiarle…_"

- "_…. Deberías de ser más listo… ¿vivir con Itachi no te ha ayudado acaso?..._" – una voz grave y rasposa se escuchó en su cabeza.

- "_Kyuubi… creía que estarías muerto… llevas sin hablarme desde la última vez que vi a mi niisan…_" – comentó Ryu en su mente sin dejar que la conversación se externase de ninguna forma.

- "_… sabes que el hecho de que seas mi contenedor no te da derecho a decidir sobre tu vida, sin que me tomes en cuenta… yo también vivo dentro de ti y lo que te suceda me afectará…_" – contestó la voz del zorro demoniaco.

- "_jujuju… y ahora te has decidido a hablarme… ¿Por qué?_" – preguntó el oji azul sin dejar de observar su examen y las preguntas que contenía, aparentando estar pensando en las respuestas que podrían ir en cada una.

- "_Te encontraste con Shukaku… desde hace años que quiero pelear con él, y ahora que se ha dado la oportunidad no quiero desperdiciarla_" – declaró el Kyuubi.

- "_Pues no creo que puedas apoderarte de mi cuerpo ahora, tengo todo mi chakra preparado en caso de que lo intentes…_" – comentó Ryu con seriedad, sabiendo que el demonio zorro podía hacer eso en cualquier momento que estuviese con la guardia baja.

- "_grrr… no soy un suicida…. Apoderarme aquí de tu cuerpo haría que todos esos ninjas se abalanzaran sobre nosotros y lo que menos deseo es morir ahora…_ - la declaración no causo que Ryu se relajara, pero sí que entendiese que por ese momento Kyuubi no quería hacer nada que lo perjudicara… por el momento… - _… piensa un poco en todo lo que te han dicho, las reglas que han puesto tienen puntos que dejan al aire_"

- "…" – y así lo hizo, pensó en cada palabra que el encargado les dijo, repasando mentalmente cada una de las reglas dichas… pronto fue que se dio cuenta de lo que Kyuubi quería decirle; al final, si es que realmente estaba prohibido hacer trampas, entonces porque quitarles puntos ante cada intento fallido… ¿Por qué no expulsarlos inmediatamente?.... y la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato… - "_… esta prueba es para medir las habilidades ninja que poseamos, ellos quieren que hagamos trampa sin que se den cuenta…_"

- "_Así es mocoso… un buen ninja debe de ser sigiloso, rápido y hábil… esos tres en conjunto lo deben volver invencible e imperceptible ante su enemigo…_" – comentó el Kyuubi con seriedad dándole la razón al pensamiento de su contenedor.

- "_Son muy listos… es una muy buena forma de evaluar que tan buenos son los gennin…_ – pensó Ryu viendo los movimientos de los ninjas que los vigilaban; algunos escribían en los tableros que tenían en sus manos, otros estaban muy al pendientes de varios de ellos. - _… Kyuubi, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…_"

- "… si quieres que te ayude, no tienes que preguntar… claro que lo haré…" – contestó el zorro sin dejar que el oji azul dijese nada más.

- "… ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes con ayudarme?... seguro que quieres algo a cambio…" – declaró Ryu al escuchar la confesión del demonio.

- "_… jujujuju… sí, quiero algo… que me dejes mostrarme a Shukaku… la última vez que pelee con él quede con deseos de pelear más; él debe saber que yo estoy aquí y por lo tanto seguir en este estúpido examen hasta el final… hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos…_" – confesó con terrible voz Kyuubi.

- "_…_ - el chico solamente espero a que Kyuubi terminara de hablar, pensando en lo riesgoso de lo que se le proponía, pero después de unos segundos solo fue capaz de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y soltar un suspiro - … _Entonces si quieren que hagamos trampa y es la única forma de pasar… _- comenzó a decir el oji azul cerrando un momento sus ojos _- … te dejaré salir un momento, Kyuubi_" – terminó diciendo un instante después, dejando que sus ojos se abriesen y mostrando en ellos el nuevo color rojizo que poseían.

- jujuju… esto será interesante… - la voz de Ryu había cambiado, haciéndose más rasposa y profunda.

- "_No olvides que aún tengo el control sobre ti_" – dijo la verdadera vos de Ryu mentalmente

- Tsk

El chakra utilizado para ese jutsu era mínimo y le daba a Kyuubi poco control sobre el cuerpo de Ryu, además de no tener oportunidad de utilizar su chakra más que para lo necesario… que en ese caso era su mirada… en un instante sus ojos rojos se habían entrecerrado y un pequeño cambio en la temperatura se hizo presente, un par de segundos después, cuando hubo comprobado que ninguno de los vigilantes lo observaban se levanto de su lugar, subiéndose de pie en la silla y observando a su alrededor.

- "_¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos puede ver?_" – preguntó Ryu en su mente, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por lo que hacía Kyuubi con su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes… mi genjutsu solo puede ser traspasado por un doujutsu poderoso como el Sharingan… - declaró el zorro con una sonrisa zorruna.

- "_ahhh… espero que tengas razón… por cierto, ¿qué es lo que sigue?_" – preguntó el oji azul.

- Tú solo observa – contestó simplemente Kyuubi.

En un segundo Kyuubi junto sus manos y murmurando algunas palabras fue capaz de tener una visión exacta y concisa de todos los exámenes en el salón… sin más, rápidamente se acomodo nuevamente en su silla y comenzó a responder las preguntas que le faltaban, en un par de minutos había terminado de escribir las respuestas que consideraba eran las correctas… a excepción de la ultima, que solo tenía la instrucción de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos, para poder escuchar la pregunta de boca de su examinador… un par de segundos después los parpados bajaban dejando escondidos los ojos rojos e instantes después volvían a alzarse dejando ver nuevamente los ojos azules, tan limpios como el cielo y el ambiente volvía a sentirse normalmente… Ryu movió su vista un poco, viendo a su alrededor a los examinadores, todo estaba completamente normal, nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que había hecho, por lo que dejo relucir una sonrisa en su rostro y se relajo… siguió observando un poco más a su alrededor viendo cómo es que no era el único que había logrado entender las verdaderas razones de que ese examen se llevase a cabo, muchos de ellos le parecían demasiado obvios al hacer trampa, por lo que prontamente sus puntos se vieron reducidos a cero y fueron expulsados del salón junto con los otros miembros de su equipo. En poco tiempo los minutos restantes para que la decima pregunta fuese hecha finalizaron.

- Bien… ahora les daré la decima pregunta… - declaró Ibiki con seriedad, con eso los que aún seguían escribiendo dejaron los lápices en su pupitre y pusieron atención a lo que se decía - … ¡A partir de ahora empieza la decima pregunta!... pero antes de explicarles en qué consiste; les explicaré las normas de la pregunta… - nuevamente revuelo general, ¿no se supone que las normas ya habían sido dichas anteriormente?... - … Presten atención, se trata de una norma desesperanzadora… para empezar, en esta decima pregunta ustedes pueden elegir si contestarla o no…

- … ¡¿Cómo que podemos elegir?!... ¡¿Qué pasara si decidimos no contestarla?!... – esas preguntas las realizó Temari un poco alterada.

- Si eligen no intentarlo, sus puntos quedaran automáticamente en cero, estarán suspendidos y con ustedes, los otros dos miembros de su equipo – declaró firmemente Ibiki.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ESO? – gritó un gennin unas filas detrás de Ryu.

- ¿ASÍ COMO VA A ELEGIR ALGUIEN NO INTENTARLO? – el gennin al lado de ese le siguió.

- Todavía falta la otra norma… - declaró seriamente Ibiki, sin levantar en ningún momento la voz pero siendo firme en que debían de esperar - … si eligen intentarlo y fracasan en el intento no podrán volver a presentarse jamás en el examen de ascenso a chounnin… ¡Serán ninjas inferiores para siempre!... – todos exclamaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras.

- ¡¡ESA NORMA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!! ¡¡ESTO ESTA LLENÓ DE GENTE QUE SE HA PRESENTADO UN MONTÓN DE VECES A ESTE EXAMEN!! – el gritó que se escuchó fue producido por Kiba, que había elegido externar sus pensamientos antes que cualquier otro.

- jejejeje… - la risa un tanto irónica de Ibiki confundió a muchos de los gennin - … Puede decirse que son muy desafortunados; este año, las normas las decidí yo… pueden evitarse ese destino. – y todos prestaron más atención a partir de esas palabras - Si no están seguros de poder responderla, no tienen más que elegir no intentarlo y volver a presentarse al examen en las próximas convocatorias… - Ibiki observo las reacciones que los 100 gennin que quedaban –tal vez un poco más- presentaban después de sus palabras... admitiendo como es que un poco menos de la mitad se mostraba confiada, aunque no por completo; mientras que los demás sudaban a causa de los nervios y de la decisión que deberían de tomar - … Bien, empecemos con la decima pregunta. Que levanten a mano los que no quieran intentarlo; deberán abandonar el salón tras comprobar su número.

El silencio se extendió por segundos eternos después de esas últimas palabras… un silencio que pronto se vio roto por el levantamiento de la mano de un gennin y las palabras de renuncia que daba, ese gennin y sus dos compañeros entonces fueron tachados de la lista, saliendo segundos después del salón; de ellos le siguieron varios equipos más, la rendición de alguno de los miembros lo provocaba, más que nada por el temor de quedarse como gennin el resto de sus vidas… ellos no se querían arriesgar hasta ese punto…

- "_Todos ellos son unos cobardes_" – Ryu escuchó el comentario proviniendo de su cabeza por parte de su inquilino.

- "_Ellos no saben de riesgos Kyuubi… han vivido pacíficamente en una aldea por toda su vida y posiblemente nunca han sentido lo que estar verdaderamente en peligro…_ - contestó el oji azul al zorro, dejando escapar una tenue sonrisa - _… ellos no conocen de muerte ni de verdaderos objetivos, creen que con renunciar la próxima vez volverán a intentarlo y piensan que lo pasaran…_"

- "_Por eso es que digo que son unos cobardes… si tanto quisieran ser ninjas no renunciarían a la primera oportunidad, si realmente quieres algo con todas tus fuerzas entonces, intentaras alcanzarlo aunque haya la posibilidad de que no lo obtengas…_" – le contestó Kyuubi en su cabeza.

- "_… bueno Kyuubi, te recuerdo que hace cuatro años yo hice más o menos lo mismo…_" – comentó el oji azul sin dejar de sonreír.

- "_pero ahora estas de nuevo aquí, con un nuevo objetivo… y que no abandonaras_" – declaró el zorro con seriedad.

- ¿Hay algo que te parezca divertido? – la pregunta hecha por Ibiki, que se encontraba justo al frente de Ryu, logró sacarlo de la conversación que mantenía en su cabeza.

- ¿divertido? – preguntó un poco consternado por esa palabra, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que aun mantenía en el rostro.

- Has tenido esa sonrisa desde que hace un minuto, ¿acaso confías tanto en ti, como para no temer a la pregunta? – continuó hablando el jounnin.

- … - Ryu observó de reojo como es que todos tenían fija la mirada en él… dirigió nuevamente su mirada hasta posarla en Ibiki - … confió en mi… y en mi equipo… - contestó lo que creyó era lo mejor - … no temo quedarme como gennin por siempre, tengo un objetivo que cumplir; aún si no me convierto en chounnin y jounnin lo alcanzaré… - terminó diciendo con firmeza después de ver la mirada un tanto incrédula que demostraba el jounnin, la sonrisa que había portado hasta ese momento se transformo en una retadora al igual que su mirada.

- … -Ibiki sostuvo la mirada de Ryu por un segundo antes de dirigirla a los gennin que aún quedaban en el salón, observando cómo es que en ese momento muchos de ellos mostraban sonrisas confiadas y de aprobación ante lo que el oji azul había dicho, demostrando la confianza que habían obtenido en esos últimos minutos… - … Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿sé jugaran su futuro en esta elección?, aun están a tiempo de retirarse… - dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo, intentando infligir miedo a los gennin; pero ninguno de ellos pareció verse afectado por sus palabras, así que girando un poco su vista a sus compañeros ninjas y momentos después continuó hablando - … Muy bien, la suerte está echada, debo anunciarles a todos los presentes… - una pausa para el suspenso - … ¡¡Han aprobado la primera prueba del examen!!... – y el shock se adueño de todos los jóvenes ninjas…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Fronteras de la aldea de Konoha.**_

Dos figuras se encontraban escondidas entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba esa famosa aldea; ambos sujetos esperaban pacientes a que la hora de poder entrar se hiciese presente… uno más que otro estaba consciente de que solo había una forma de entrar a la aldea sin ser notados, y más que nada solo había una forma de obtener la información adecuada para que ninguno de los de Akatsuki se acercase a la verdadera razón por la que desaparecía por ciertos tiempos. Pronto el sol terminaba de ocultarse detrás de las montañas, dejando así en penumbras las fronteras de la aldea el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos aprovecharan para entrar a Konoha… sus movimientos fueron rápidos, certeros y sigilosos; dentro se apresuraron a cubrirse en las sombras de los edificios y calles menos transitadas, su rumbo estaba fijo en un solo edificio… la torre Hokage, el único lugar donde se resguardaba información tan importante como la que buscaban y el único donde además, podían encontrar a algún jounnin que pudiese controlar para su beneficio.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no nos detectarán? – preguntó su compañero de piel azulada, hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que fuese escuchado por alguien más.

- Los exámenes chounnin han comenzado hoy… estarán más ocupados en vigilar que ningún gennin se salga de su control… además de que no saben de Akatsuki… - contestó él, haciendo algunas pausas mientras hablaba pero sin quitar su mirada del camino que recorrían, estando vigilante a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiese encontrar.

- Así que esta vez le toca a Konoha ser el anfitrión… aún recuerdo cómo es que tuve que pasar ese examen… a mí me tocó hacerlo en el País de la Tierra… - comentó el otro mostrando una sonrisa por la que se podía observar claramente los dientes afilados que portaba.

No contestó al comentario, solo lo miró de reojo por un segundo antes de volver a fijar la vista el su camino; se mostraba serio como siempre lo había hecho ante los integrantes de Akatsuki… su seriedad aunque poco correspondiente a su verdadero carácter, desde joven había aprendido a actuar de esa forma; lo había hecho desde el mismo momento en que su propio padre comenzó a presionarlo para que se convirtiese en jounnin lo más pronto posible y aumento en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la forma en que Fugaku Uchiha trataba a su pequeño hermano menor… su dulce hermano, que le demostraba su amor, aprecio y admiración cada vez que le miraba o hablaba; el mismo hermano por el que había traicionado a su propio clan, delatándolos frente al consejo de Konoha y aceptando con ello la responsabilidad de tener que asesinar a los miembros más importantes del clan Uchiha… donde se incluía también a su padre… pero todo se echó a perder en el mismo momento en que acepto la ayuda de alguien a quien jamás debió de escuchar…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 5…**

**Notas:** Ok, hasta aquí he llegado con este capítulo, les juró que lo intento… intento hacerlos más largos, pero… la preocupación de cómo terminar correctamente mi fic de Decisiones no me deja ocuparme demasiado de este Fic… claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de Un nuevo comienzo, con ese fic no tengo demasiados problemas, en especial porque es como si las palabras llegasen solas a mi mente y fuesen escritas sin que me dé cuenta, jejejeje… bien, en el siguiente capítulo llega la segunda prueba, y la aparición de Itachi frente a Ryu; ¿Cómo?, descúbranlo en la siguiente actualización… ¿qué les pareció en encuentro que Naru tuvo con Gaara?, seguro que quieren saber que secretos se esconden detrás de su… enemistad… no creo que sea correcto llamarlo así, pero no se me ocurre otra palabra; bueno, les puedo decir que eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco, puesto que está contenido en los recuerdos de Naruto… Por el momento es todo, espero sus comentarios… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	6. Cap 6: Inicia la segunda prueba

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Ale-are, sakuris, luna, Sayukira, Psyco-Kaye, Hime-Sora, Ayame chan, hijadelaluna, ana teresa, clarita18, Megumi Minami, Laila chan OwO, hoshinautu y mar_erandie.**

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas: **Antes que nada me gustaría pedirles a todos unas muy sinceras disculpas por el enorme atraso al subir este capítulo, el trabajo absorbe mucho de mí tiempo… Ok, el capitulo pasado quedaron pendientes varias cosas que a partir de este capítulo comenzaran a resolverse… principalmente el porqué de la enemistad entre Naruto y Gaara… mmm, por lo pronto espero que disfruten este capítulo, que se ha convertido en el más largo que he realizado para este Fanfic y espero que los que siguen tengan la suficiente extensión como este…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

_/./././././././././_ Flash Back

**- -** Sueños

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Inicia la Segunda Prueba**

**.**

La primer prueba había terminado con cierto éxito por parte de los 26 equipos gennin que decidieron arriesgarse, entre los que se encontraba por supuesto el equipo siete… después de esa prueba, la mayoría habían quedado sorprendidos, un sentimiento que creció cuando Ibiki dio su explicación… él mismo podría asegurar que muchos de los que quedaron en el salón simplemente fue por cuestión de suerte… suspiró… alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza o mejor dicho queriendo hacerlo, se enderezó la cama y observó a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, hacía ya unas horas que la noche había caído en la aldea… en la enorme mansión en la que había estado viviendo solo por tantos años; toda la casa estaba envuelta en la oscuridad y así es como deseaba dejarla, a pesar de lo lúgubre que pudiese parecer a la mirada de cualquier otro, a él más que asustarlo, aquello lo reconfortaba; de alguna forma, desde la noche en que su clan había sido asesinado por su propio hermano, encontró en la oscuridad una gran compañera a la que podía acudir todas las veces que sentía la necesidad de llorar… algo que tenía tiempo de no hacer, pero que estaba seguro, en algún momento podría suceder nuevamente.

Se levantó despacio, a pesar de que no le asustará la oscuridad aún seguía el recuerdo recurrente de sus padres muertos… se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y de un rápido movimiento la abrió, dejando que una tenue brisa de verano entrase y meciese las cortinas; más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiese esperar, salió de esa casa y saltando por los tejados de las casas del barrio Uchiha tomó rumbo al único lugar que siempre lo había –de alguna forma- reconfortado por completo… el lago donde había aprendido a utilizar el Katon y donde fue reconocido por primera vez por su padre; ese lugar siempre lo visitaba, no había día en que no lo hiciese, ya sea en las mañanas, en las tardes e incluso con en ese momento a altas horas de la noche… eso se había convertido en un hábito que no estaba seguro de poder quitárselo algún día. Mientras iba hacia ese lugar, de nuevo su mente lo traiciono… el recuerdo del examen regreso a su cabeza, pero más que las preguntas, la temible presencia de Ibiki e incluso mucho más importante que el hecho de haber podido pasar a la segunda prueba; estaba el recuerdo de aquellos ojos rojos y la tenue presencia maligna que sintió salir de su nuevo compañero… no podía explicarse lo que había sucedido en ese momento, y ciertamente no tuvo las agallas de enfrentar directamente a su compañero oji azul.

El hecho era que el no saber lo que sucedía alrededor de aquel chico lo hacía sentirse impotente, y es que tener tan poco tiempo de conocerlo no lo ayudaba en nada, tal vez aparecerse frente el otro y preguntarle directamente lo que significo aquella presencia podía ayudarle a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba… pero, también podía resultar todo lo contrario… al tener tan solo dos días de conocer a Ryu, no podía saber qué tipo de reacción tendría… y esa era exactamente su preocupación… no conocía realmente el oji azul, no sabía que tan mal o buen carácter tenía, ni mucho menos sabía de su pasado lo suficiente como para confiar en él… y sin embargo le había entregado su confianza en tan poco tiempo que de un modo u otro, había hecho que su corazón volviese a creer en las personas… aún a pesar de que ese chico de mirada azulina no parecía haberles dicho ninguna verdad en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse… lo sabía porque, después de que Ryu fuese al lado de los ninjas de la arena, todos ellos conocieron a un chico de nombre Kabuto, él estaba presentando el examen por séptima ocasión y pudo proporcionarles cierta información… fue ahí cuando supo que Ryu no tenía ningún tipo de historial ninja en ninguna aldea y mucho menos en Suna; esa revelación pudo no preocupar a sus otros compañeros, pues cuando pidieron saber sobre el chico peli rojo con el que hablaba su compañero, resulto en casi lo mismo, la única diferencia es que Kabuto si fue capaz de darles el nombre… Gaara no Sabaku… además de tener varias misiones registradas como cumplidas…

Suspiró nuevamente, fijándose a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta el lugar que deseaba… aquel lugar que le hacía entrega de una enorme paz que no sabía cómo explicar… las tenues luces que iluminaban el lugar hacían que el lago se viese hermoso… no perdió mucho tiempo en acercarse a la orilla del muelle y sentarse en ese lugar que había adoptado como suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo… inspiró y exhaló intentando que su mente quedase completamente en blanco, cerró sus ojos y permitió que la leve briza de verano envolviese su cuerpo, agitando sus cabellos suavemente, permitiendo que se llevase sus preocupaciones… estuvo en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, observando con cierta melancolía el lago y soltando otro suspiro… en ese poco tiempo que había permanecido sin ver nada, un borroso recuerdo llegó a su memoria... haciendo que la curiosidad naciese en él, puesto que aquellas imágenes claramente pertenecían al pasado; cuando él era todavía feliz al lado de su familia… Se levantó de aquel lugar, lanzando una última mirada al lago y recuperando el inexpresivo rostro que siempre mostraba a los demás, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y comenzó su recorrido de regreso al Barrio Uchiha, en esta ocasión caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha… la mayoría de las casas y negocios ya se encontraban a oscuras, muy pocos eran los locales que permanecían abiertos hasta altas horas de la noche y de igual forma, un pequeño número de personas eran las que realmente tenían el tiempo necesario para perderlo en esos lugares…

Le tomó más tiempo el estar de vuelta en aquella habitación que le pertenecía, dentro de la lúgubre casa que a cada oportunidad le recordaba la soledad que lo embargaba… pero en ese momento no era así… mientras se cambiaba por su ropa para dormir, la imagen que había recordado en el muelle volvió a su mente… esa imagen a pesar de hacerlo sentir triste o melancólico, también lo llenaba extrañamente de un sentimiento de comprensión… porque en ese momento él podía comprender los sentimientos que ese recuerdo le daba a conocer y que en su momento no había logrado entender; y es que la visión de la espalda de aquel niño de rubios cabellos, meciéndose levemente en el columpio –que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol de la academia- y observando a los otros niños jugar, lo había hecho sentir que no estaba solo… aunque sí que lo había llenado de intriga por querer saber quién era ese niño; había nacido en él el deseo de recordar mucho más acerca del otro…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Esa noche. Torre Hokage**_

Todo parecía estar lleno de tranquilidad, el norme edificio se alzaba con magnitud; pero dentro las cosas eran diferentes… en los pasillos de aquel lugar podían observarse cuerpos en el suelo… esos cuerpos eran pertenecientes a Shinobis de la aldea, jounnin y AMBUS, todos ellos encontrándose inconscientes… parecían no haber tenido oportunidad. Cerca, en una habitación llena de pergaminos, dos siluetas podían observarse en la oscuridad, ambos llevando capas oscuras y revisando sin ningún cuidado todos los documentos que ahí se encontraban.

- Son demasiados documentos… - se quejó uno de ellos - … Itachi-san, debiste de haber dejado a un AMBU despierto, así nos podríamos haber tardado menos en saber lo que buscamos.

- … Si hubiésemos dejado a alguno despierto, es más probable que no tuviésemos oportunidad de salir de Konoha… - contestó el Uchiha - … los AMBU tienen formas de llamar refuerzos sin hacer ningún sonido o movimiento… - terminó diciendo con seriedad, sin girar ni un momento a ver a su compañero

- Pero tu pudiste haber evitado eso sin necesidad de dejar inconscientes a todos, después de todo eres mejor que cualquiera de ellos en esto… - declaró el otro, su voz sonando un tanto burlona.

- Los tiempos cambian y con ellos todo lo que alguna vez conocimos… ¿crees que Konoha se quedaría con los mismos métodos después de tener un AMBU dentro de los más buscados?... – la pregunta era retorica y fue fácil para el otro ninja saberlo, después de todo tenía ya dos años de haberlo conocido y de convivir con él.

- Bueno, no… pero por lo menos sabrías cuando es que alguno de ellos intenté llamar a… ¡oh!, creo que encontré algo… - exclamó Kisame interrumpiendo el discurso que estaba a punto de darle a su compañero, emitiendo una sonrisa arrogante y girándose al peli negro, mostrando en sus manos un pergamino ya abierto.

- ¿seguro que es lo que buscamos? – preguntó el Uchiha mirando fríamente el pergamino que sostenía su compañero de piel azulada.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir el chico tiburón fijando su vista en el documento - … es un reporte entregado hace unos días, pero es interesante lo que dice… - hizo una pausa tomando un respiro - … Él que escribió esto es un tal Miroku Fujikawa… parece ser el jounnin que estuvo a cargo de esta misión… ¡vaya!, Konoha tuvo recientemente un enfrentamiento con ninjas de la aldea del sonido; ¿No es en esa aldea donde normalmente se refugia Orochimaru, Itachi-san? – preguntó intrigado.

- Debe serlo aún… siempre que desaparecía iba a ese lugar… - contestó calmadamente el peli negro, viendo con seriedad al otro - … ¿Puedes seguir con lo importante?, no tenemos toda la noche…

- ah sí, disculpa… mmm, parece ser que en esa batalla encontraron a un niño de doce años aproximadamente, inconsciente en el campo de batalla... – continuó leyendo Kisame - … aquí viene la descripción; 145 cm de altura, cabello negro, ojos azules, delgado y con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas… - hizo nuevamente una pausa levantando por fin la vista y emitiendo una sonrisa, le paso a su compañero el pergamino para que él mismo lo leyese - … creó que eso último puede tomarse como la prueba de que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi está aquí. – declaró al final, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que encontró.

- … Sin duda eso lo diría todo, pero… - comenzó a decir Itachi con la usual seriedad con la que se había acostumbrado a hablar al estar con el chico tiburón, haciendo que la sonrisa que portaba su compañero desapareciese rápidamente - … el niño que buscamos es rubio, muy parecido a su padre… - terminó diciendo, dejando que el otro lo mirase de manera intrigada.

- Eso es verdad… pero tomando en cuenta que estuvo desaparecido por cuatro años, es probable que se haya pintado el cabello para que no lo reconociéramos… - mencionó Kisame con un todo por demás pensativo.

- … - Itachi no supo como contestar a eso, sabía que si seguía insistiendo en apartar la atención de su compañero del chico oji azul, haría que comenzase a sospechar de él; y es que estaba completamente seguro de que el niño del cual se hablaba en aquel pergamino era sin duda el mismo que estaban buscando… no sabía con exactitud como es que Naruto se había visto involucrado en una batalla entre Konoha y el Sonido, ni mucho menos podía entender como es que se había dejado atrapar por los ninjas de la aldea de la cual había huido por tanto tiempo… - ... Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es averiguar qué fue de ese chico… - continuó diciendo seriamente el Uchiha.

- ¿Lo atraparemos ahora? – preguntó el hombre pez, mostrando sus dientes afilados – eso sería una maravillosa sorpresa para el líder. – aseguró.

- Antes que nada, debemos de asegurarnos que ese niño es el chico del Kyuubi… de no ser así solo perderíamos el tiempo. – declaró el moreno sin observar a su compañero; el pergamino que antes había leído, se encontraba siendo enrollado nuevamente.

- Bueno, eso será sencillo; después de todo el chiquillo debería de permanecer en la aldea… - aseguró el de piel azulada, observando cómo es que su compañero terminaba de enrollar el documento y seguidamente lo introducía en sus ropas - … además la mayoría de los aldeanos debería de saber donde se encuentra, al ser nuevo en Konoha. – terminó diciendo.

- … - Itachi no respondió nada a esas palabras, simplemente se levantó de su sitio y se encamino fuera de la habitación… detrás suyo Kisame imitó sus movimiento lo más rápido que pudo, con la enorme espada a su espalda y viendo un poco escéptico al otro, preguntó - … ¿Dejaremos de este modo los pergaminos?, no es que me preocupe que sepan que vinimos a husmear, pero… ¿no crees que así sospecharan más sobre lo que vinimos a buscar?

- … Si los volvemos a organizar, perderemos tiempo y les haríamos más fácil descubrir que pergamino falta… - contestó Itachi sin girar a mirar al otro, estando ya en el pasillo y acercándose a la ventana más cercana, saltó por ella en seguida, para posarse en uno de los tejados cercanos al enorme edificio. - … además creo saber donde puede estar o por lo menos, sé de alguien que puede darnos su ubicación…

Kisame miró sorprendido la espalda del moreno… conocía a Itachi de solo dos años, sin embargo estaba lo bastante seguro de conocer mejor que nadie al Uchiha, pero… ese día, esa noche, en ese momento algo le decía que a su compañero había algo que le molestaba; y lo pensaba así, porque desde el momento en que se conocieron, no había existido un momento en que el otro hablase tanto sobre algo ni mucho menos que se interesase por completo en cumplir tan fervientemente con una orden del líder… y eso era justamente lo que lo hacía sentirse desconfiado de su compañero en esos instantes.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de Kakashi**_

Era más de media noche y aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño… después de haber terminado la prueba del examen escrito y haber recibido las instrucciones de quien sería su siguiente examinador –una mujer muy hiperactiva y un tanto loca-, todos los pasante salieron del salón y fueron recibidos por sus senseis, que los colmaron de felicitaciones y palabras de apoyo… Kakashi se contaba como uno de ellos, dándoles algunas recomendaciones –a su manera-; palabras que fueron recibidas muy bien tanto por Sasuke como por Sakura, pero que para él no se le hacían para nada nuevas. Eso era más que nada por el hecho de que los últimos cuatro años de su vida había estado viviendo con uno de los mejores ninjas que Konoha jamás había tenido, entrenado por él e instruido en cualquier tema que tratase sobre el mundo ninja… pero esa no era totalmente la razón por la que no había escuchado las palabras de su sensei y vigilante… No, para él lo más importante y preocupante después de salir de ese edificio, fue el hecho de dejar atrás a Gaara; después de ese encuentro –y a pesar de que la mayoría de su concentración estaba colocada en el examen- dentro de él, un sentimiento de tristeza parecía haber resurgido en el momento de encontrarse con ese chico, pero más que nada aquellos recuerdos que había creído resguardados en alguna parte de su mente, resurgían los encuentros que había tenido con ese chico…

Eso era lo que había mantenido su mente ocupada por todo el resto de la tarde y que aún lo mantenían despierto… las imágenes se estaban volviendo cada vez más claras, pudiendo identificar completamente rostros que jamás creyó volvería a recordar, pequeños encuentros con chicos que no valían la pena ser escuchados; y es que recordar tan nítidamente todo eso lo había sorprendido y confundido…

_/./././././././././ 2 años antes_

_Atardecía… los colores rojos y naranjas inundaban el horizonte… a lo largo de su vida había visto pocos atardeceres de ese tipo, y eso siempre había significado, para él, un cambio brusco en la vida que llevaba… Tenía apenas dos días de estar en esa aldea, dos días que habían sido de lo más comunes; dos días en los que apenas y había tenido poco contacto con los aldeanos… soltó un suspiro… a pesar de que su apariencia y su nombre habían sido cambiados con el fin de no llamar la atención de nadie, siempre había alguien que lo rechazaba en cada lugar al que llegaba, durante dos años había estado pensando que posiblemente el rechazo que le daban otras personas debía deberse más que nada a que había algo dentro de él, además de Kyuubi, que hiciese que en las personas naciera ese sentimiento de repudio… y aún si su presencia no desataba esos sentimientos al principio, sí que lo hacía después de que las niñas de su edad comenzaran a fijarse en él… gracias a su nueva apariencia, así como a su comportamiento un tanto distante y desinteresado, muchas de las del género femenino habían puesto sus ojos sobre él; llegándole a causar muchas molestias en dado momento._

_Movió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos… no le convenía preocuparse en ese momento sobre eso; en ese momento debía de enfocarse en conseguir comida… sin embargo, tan ensimismado había estado en sus pensamientos que poco o nada se había dado cuenta hacía donde le habían dirigido sus pies en ese tiempo… frente a él se encontraba el parque centrar de la aldea, un lugar lleno de juegos que los niños podían usar para pasar el tiempo, un lugar que había sido el primero al que había acudido en cuanto piso la aldea… un lugar donde había encontrado a la primer persona que le había hecho despertar su curiosidad… el mismo chico que en esos instantes se encontraba columpiándose solitariamente en uno de los juegos… _

_El chico de peli rojo cabello, la mirada aguamarina opaca y al mismo tiempo llena de rencor, sus ojos siempre estaban enfocados en los grupos de niños que jugaban entre ellos, estando lo suficientemente apartados de él… círculos oscuros rodeaban aquellos ojos… en esos dos días ese niño había estado en ese parque, siempre en el mismo lugar y siempre con la misma mirada. La curiosidad que ese chico había despertado en sí, no era ni por la lejanía que demostraba ante los otros niños ni mucho menos por su color de cabello… lo que más le llamó la atención del peli rojo había sido la mirada y los sentimientos que en ella se expresaban… los mismos sentimientos que los habían estado consumiendo._

_Estuvo mucho tiempo simplemente observando a ese peli rojo, hasta que en cierto momento el chico fijo su mirada aguamarina en la suya azulina… fue como una conexión naciera entre ellos en ese momento, sin error a equivocarse él podía decir que fue en esos segundos que ellos comprendieron lo que el otro sentía… que ambos conocían la soledad y más que la soledad; que los dos sabían lo que era el rechazo de los demás. Sin despegar sus miradas tomó la decisión de acercarse hasta el otro, ignorando las miradas un tanto sorprendidas y los murmullos de los niños que se encontraban a su alrededor, así como también despreocupándose de la misma mirada llena de rencor y advertencia que le dirigía el peli rojo. No tardo mucho tiempo en quedar frente a frente con él... sus miradas no se habían separado en ningún momento, y los rostros de ambos mostraban una mezcla de tranquilidad y seriedad que a muchos sorprendieron._

_- ¡Hola!, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? – preguntó mostrándole una tenue sonrisa al peli rojo._

_- … - a cambio en un principio recibió una mirada sorprendida y confundida, para que después está cambiara a una más sería y fría - … aléjate de mí si no quieres morir… - las crudas y serias palabras que dijo ese chico, dejaron impresionado al oji azul; seguidamente de eso el niño se levanto del columpio que ocupaba y se alejaba de él._

_Naruto se quedó impresionado por el comportamiento que había recibido del otro; su cabeza en esos momentos estaba llena de pensamientos solitarios, donde él mismo era el protagonista… pensamientos de una vida que había tenido por los primeros años de su vida y donde había aprendido lo que era odiar… soltó un suspiro, mientras sacudía su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos; giró sobre si mismo y se disponía a alejarse de ese parque con tranquilidad en cumplimiento de su misión, pero… un grupo de niños se interpusieron en su camino… eran cuatro en total, dos de ellos lo miraban con una mueca que parecía ser de admiración, mientras que los otros dos su mirada era de molestia._

_- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó cuando habían pasado unos cuantos segundos y ninguno de los otros, parecía querer hablar._

_- … - los cuatro niños se miraron entonces, entre sí._

_- ¿Eres amigo de ese monstruo? – preguntó uno de los que lo miraban con molestia, sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión._

_- … - aquellas palabras hicieron que se molestarse y apretase las manos en puños - … No… - contestó lentamente, intentando calmar su ira - … voy de paso por la aldea, y como lo vi solo, quise hablarle… - comenzó explicando con la misma lentitud, ya que tenía la oportunidad de saber la razón por la que el peli rojo era odiado no la iba a desaprovechar. - … ¿acaso él es un asesino?... – hizo la pregunta a modo de broma –o por lo menos intentándolo-, pero a cambio solo recibió los rostros asustados y serios de los otros niños._

_- Lo es – la contestación la recibió del otro chico que lo veía mal. - … nunca lo he visto matar a nadie, pero… - comenzó diciendo el niño._

_- … ambos lo vimos lastimar a otro chico… - continuo uno de los que lo veían con admiración - … fue hace unos años, el monstruo perdió el control y atacó a un niño que simplemente pasaba a su lado… le destruyó una pierna, dejándolo sin poder moverla bien nunca más… - la voz y el rostro del chico se habían vuelto serios._

_- Mi papá dice que si nos acercamos demasiado a él, podría matarnos… aunque ahora parece que no tiene esa intención… - dijo el último chico, hablando con un tono suave de voz y escondiendo un poco su mirada… parecía ser muy tímido._

_- Es verdad, ¿cómo hiciste para que el monstruo no te matara? – preguntó otro, denotando total desprecio en su voz al momento de decir 'monstruo'._

_- … ¿en verdad quieren saberlo? – preguntó irritadamente el rubio._

_- Por supuesto – recibió la rápida respuesta de los cuatro chicos, incluida la del que parecía tímido._

_- … - él entonces, simplemente cerró un momento los ojos, soltó un suspiro y emitiendo una sonrisa arrogante, contestó. - … solamente no lo insulte… - abrió los ojos y los miró con fastidio - … ustedes deberían de intentarlo alguna vez, posiblemente hasta serían sus amigos… - terminó de hablar, observando los rostros sorprendidos de los otros chicos, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos._

_Sus pasos en esa ocasión eran acelerados, su rostro reflejaba enorme molestia y sus puños completaban la visión… ya no le importaba ir a comprar comida, lo único que en esos momentos cruzaba por su mente era el rostro del chico peli rojo… ahora si que entendía el porque es que le parecía comprender a ese chico –aún a pesar de que no hubiesen intercambiado palabras de importancia-, y es que la situación por la que estaba cruzando, era idéntica a la que él mismo había tenido en su estadía en Konoha… las burlas, las palabras llenas de desprecio, los actos malvados de los aldeanos… todo eso era idéntico, incluso aquella palabra con la que era llamado aquel chico… monstruo… le hacía recordar tanto; ahora es que sabía el significado de esa mirada llena de odio que recibió, era obvio que él no confiaba en nadie y que posiblemente nunca lo haría o por lo menos le sería mucho más difícil hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la casa donde se estaba quedando, la ira llenaba todo su ser, ya no le interesaba el ir en busca de alimento para cenar esa noche; en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de aquel sentimiento, sin importar que tanto le costase… y observando una de las paredes que formaban la casa, no dudó más de dos segundos en comenzar a golpearla… _

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo aquello, el tiempo paso sobre él sin que su consciencia llegase a captarlo… solo hasta que un par de fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, fue que se dio cuenta de la sangre que envolvía sus puños, escurriendo por ellos a pesar de que el chakra de Kyuubi las cerraba tan rápido como le fuese posible; a su lado la sombra oscura que formaba el cuerpo de su niisan se dejaba entrever en la oscuridad…_

_- ¿Te has calmado ya? – preguntó con seriedad el mayor, arrastrándolo por uno de los brazos hacía el cuarto de baño._

_- … No del todo… - contestó sinceramente él, entrando detrás del más alto y siendo obligado a sentarse sobre el retrete - … Creí que volverías hasta dentro de dos días, Ita-niisan – continuó, tratando de cambiar la conversación._

_- Deberías de aprender a controlar mejor tus emociones e impulsos; si no eres capaz de eso, entonces nunca podrás ser un buen ninja – Itachi ignoró su comentario diciendo aquellas palabras en una forma tan fría que impresionó un poco al oji azul, haciendo que en esa ocasión fuese la tristeza la que se apoderase de él, desde que había estado viajando al lado de Itachi –y a pesar de que el Uchiha no fuese muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos- nunca había sido tratado de ese modo por su parte. El mayor se dedico entonces, solo a desinfectar las heridas que seguían abiertas y curarlas adecuadamente… durante el tiempo que duró la sesión ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y no fue sino hasta que ambas manos estuvieron vendadas, que Itachi se arrodillo frente a él y lo obligó a verlo a la cara. - … Naru, ¿recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste ese día, después de abandonar Konoha?..._

_- … - la pregunta lo sorprendió sin duda, pero también lo hizo la mirada que le dedico, en la que claramente podía identificar el dolor - … dije… que nunca más quería ser tratado como un monstruo… - dijo lentamente._

_- Si… y también me dijiste que yo había sido el primero que no te había visto de ese modo… y que por eso quería estar conmigo… - continuó Itachi sin apartar la mirada - … Naruto, ese día yo acepte tú decisión por dos cosas…- hizo una pausa cerrando un momento los ojos, relajándose de ese modo - … la primera de ellas, es que a comparación de cualquier otro habitante en Konoha, yo pude ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que ellos te consideraban… - los ojos oscuros que observaba Naruto, mientras escuchaba las palabras que le dedicaba el mayor, le hizo saber que hablaba con sinceridad - … y en estos años he podido confirmar que lo que pensaba era cierto; tú eres poseedor de un nivel de chakra increíble; de no ser así tu cuerpo no podría ser capaz de soportar el chakra de Kyuubi… y la segunda razón; y posiblemente lo que más me ha guiado… es que me recuerdas a mi Otōto… - confesó Itachi sin apartar la mirada de la del pequeño, donde en esos momentos se dejaba ver la sorpresa que lo invadía - … cuando te vi ese día y fui consciente de la desesperación que te invadía, solo pude recordar a mi hermano, tus ojos suplicantes por atención y cariño, me hicieron darme cuenta de la falta que me haría tener junto a mi a Sasuke… - el oji azul estaba expectante e impresionado, ya que en los dos años que llevaba viajando con su niisan, nunca antes había existido ocasión en que el mayor hablase tan larga y sinceramente - … y creo que en parte fue gracias a que me encontré contigo que fui capaz de evitar el asesinato de él, aún si eso significo que fuese culpado por haber exterminado el clan Uchiha al completo…_

_/./././././././././_

Despertó de sus recuerdos justamente con aquellas palabras repitiéndose en su memoria, los sentimientos que detectó en el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ese día, había hecho que algo parecido a la envidia naciera en él; una envidia que iba dirigido justamente al que ahora era su compañero de equipo… en ese entonces, no había logrado comprender la magnitud del significado de aquellas palabras; para él, el solo hecho de que Itachi hiciese mención de su pequeño hermano lo hacía enfadar y querer llamar su atención a cualquier costo, incluso llegando a dejar de lado la diversión de ser un niño común y corriente queriendo hacer amigos, para intentar convertirse en un ninja del que su niisan pudiese estar muy orgulloso… algo que definitivamente había logrado hasta ahora… pero tuvo que suceder la separación entre ambos; el Uchiha había tomado esa decisión por el simple hecho de que se preocupaba por su seguridad, ahora que Akatsuki estaba en busca de los nueve bijuus era más que seguro que estarían en su búsqueda y él mismo comprendía que de ser encontrado en esa cabaña, podría haber sido ligado a Itachi fácilmente y por ende causarle enormes problemas –algo que ciertamente no quería que sucediera-… con la libertad de ir a donde quisiese, él no sabía qué camino tomar realmente, por lo que dejando atrás la cabaña donde había vivido por dos años, mientras se adentraba en el bosque que une el País del Fuego con el País de la Tierra, pensó en todos los posibles lugares que serían adecuados para resguardarse, la mayoría de las veces el nombre de Suna había cruzado por su mente, más que nada por el deseo de ver nuevamente a Gaara… pero, todas esas veces se vieron desplazadas por el pensamiento de no causarle problemas a Itachi y su deseo de recompensarlo por todo el tiempo en que cuido de él…

Fue así que decidió –no sin haber pensado en ello por horas- que la mejor forma de ayudar a su niisan, sería regresar a Konoha e intentar hablar con el hermano pequeño, ayudándole a comprender lo que realmente había sucedido aquel día en que el clan Uchiha había sido asesinado, y es que él mismo sabía por boca de Itachi, lo que había tenido que hacer para protegerlo… y aunque no le gustaba tener que regresar a Konoha solo para hablar con el menor de los Uchiha, sabía que ese sería el único modo de hacer que Itachi fuese feliz; haciendo que Sasuke comprendiese lo que había llevado a Itachi a hacer lo que hizo… Por eso es que se dirigía a Konoha y esa misma razón era la que lo había llevado a encontrarse con los aliados de Orochimaru, los que lograron capturarlo y sin que lo supiese, lo pusieron al tanto de los planes que esté tenía para hacerse poseedor del cuerpo de Sasuke… fue entonces su decisión se reafirmo, con lo que conoció al Sasuke del que tanto había estado orgulloso Itachi; el mismo en el que había crecido un odio inmensurable por aquel a quien creía causante de la muerte del clan Uchiha, y el mismo al que comenzaba a comprender un poco… soltó un suspiro cansado, se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a intentar dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente. Bosque de la muerte. 6 p.m.**_

Se encontraban descansando entre las raíces de uno de los enormes arboles que existían en aquel bosque; se encontraban en medio de la segunda prueba del examen a chounnin, habían sido citados ese día a las dos de la tarde frente al campo de entrenamiento No. 44, mejor conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. La encargada de esa prueba, Anko Miratashi, aunque en un principio le había parecido una mujer muy hiperactiva e impulsiva el día anterior, pero… ese día al volver a verla, todo cambio radicalmente, mientras les daba las instrucciones de lo que debían de hacer en el bosque, salió a relucir su amor por la sangre, además de mostrar varias veces una sonrisa sádica cuando hacía mención de las posibles muertes que habría lo hizo comprender que no debió de juzgarla tan prontamente. Habían sido citados a las 13:30 del día, frente a esa enorme enrejada les fue dadas las instrucciones que debían de seguir en esa prueba… la prueba consistía en algo que parecía muy simple en primera instancia; a cada equipo se les entregó un pergamino con un símbolo, uno con el Kanji del Cielo o con el de Tierra –eso siendo después de firmar un certificado que libraba de toda responsabilidad a la encargada en caso de que alguno de ellos muriese, una cosa que ninguno de ellos esperaba-, en total había 13 equipos que llevaban un pergamino del Cielo y 13 que llevaban un pergamino de Tierra; el objetivo era derrotar a un equipo que tuviese el pergamino contrarío al del que ellos portaran, y apropiarse de dicho rollo… para hacer la prueba más 'emocionante', todos los equipos fueron separados en diferentes puntos alrededor del bosque, haciéndoles así más difícil el poder encontrar a cualquier otro equipo con la rapidez que ellos deseaban.

- ¿Creen que es seguro permanecer aquí? – preguntó la chica del equipo, su voz sonando un poco preocupada hizo que los otros dos chicos fijaran por completo su atención en ella - … hemos tenido varias peleas y permanecer descansando tan abiertamente, con un nivel de chakra débil, corremos el riesgo de ser atacados… - comentó la chica, explicando lo que temía.

- Seríamos atacados aun si tuviésemos por completo nuestro chakra – fue el comentario que hizo el Uchiha un segundo después de escuchar a su compañera.

- … Es cierto, además si nos refugiamos corremos el riesgo de caer en una doble trampa… - comenzó a decir Ryu de manera seria, haciendo en esa ocasión que los otros dos lo mirasen - … si en dado momento fuésemos atacados y si nuestros contrincantes llegasen a ser demasiado poderosos, la única opción que tendríamos sería escapar… y en un refugió esa posibilidad se reduce casi a cero… - no miraba a ninguno de ellos, su mirada simplemente estaba enfocada a observar a su alrededor - … además, en un bosque hay muchas formas de permanecer oculto, sin necesidad de recurrir a buscar una cueva o algo por el estilo…

- … - tanto Sasuke como Sakura vieron con sorpresa al otro, sin duda sus palabras los habían sorprendido, en especial porque todo lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, que no dejaba duda alguna de que lo que decía era cierto - … Pareces conocer my bien las formas de poder ocultarte en un bosque como este… - comentó el Uchiha viendo suspicazmente al oji azul, que apenas giró su vista a verlo - … ¿Cómo es eso posible?... – tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia al hecho de que Ryu no tuviese un historial ninja, pero es que realmente sentía que detrás de toda esa sonrisa amable y esos ojos azules tan brillantes, existía un secreto que parecía no querer decir a nadie.

- … - Ryu no contestó por un par de segundos, observando los ojos de Sasuke pudo leer fácilmente los sentimientos que esté parecía tener en esos momentos… pudo leer claramente la duda y la incertidumbre que embargada a su compañero, lo que le decía claramente que el moreno comenzaba a desconfiar de él, aunque no sabía el porqué de ello - … ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije el día en que nos conocimos? – preguntó con cierto aire de melancolía, sabía que no podía decirles todo lo que concernía a la vida que había llevado hasta el momento en que regreso a Konoha, pero podía decirles algo que respondiera la pregunta de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo no lo obligase a mentirles… ya eran demasiadas mentiras las que había dicho hasta ese momento… viendo el rostro confundido de Sakura y el levantamiento de cejas del Uchiha, continuó - … les mencione que era de esperarse que mi tutor me abandonara… - vio como es que la comprensión parecía envolverlos, y emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa, como no dándole importancia al asunto se dispuso a contarles lo que creía necesario - … al no tener padres mis primeros ocho años de vida fueron difíciles; de alguna forma había algo que evitaba que cualquier adulto quisiese tener contacto conmigo por mucho tiempo – despego su vista de sus compañeros y sin borrar la sonrisa, la dirigió hacía las copas de los arboles – la primer persona que resistió tanto tiempo cuidando de mi, fue mi último tutor… él estuvo al pendiente de que nada me faltase en estos últimos cuatro años, me dio un techo donde resguardarme, dinero suficiente para tener que comer a diario y un poco de cariño que no me había sido dado en toda mi vida… - para ese momento sabía que si giraba a mirar a sus compañeros, ellos serían capaces de ver en sus ojos la felicidad que lo embargaba y posiblemente serían capaces de reconocer al verdadero chico que era - … pero, como todos sabemos una vida llena de felicidad no existe, en ese tiempo en que lo tuve a mi lado, existieron muchas situaciones que evitaron que yo entrase a una academia ninja como era debido y al mismo tiempo ocasionaron que en muchas ocasiones tuviésemos que mantenernos ocultos para salvar nuestras vidas… en cuatro años aprendí muchas formas de ocultarme, sin importar el lugar en el que estuviese ni quienes me persiguieran, fui especialmente entrenado para no dejarme encontrar tan fácilmente y defenderme en el caso de ser encontrado… - confesó finalmente, fijando nuevamente su vista en los otros dos sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo ninja, fue por enseñanza de tu tutor? – preguntó Sakura con sorpresa.

- Es difícil de creer, ¿cierto? – contestó el oji azul aumentando la sonrisa de su rostro - … me tomó mucho poder convertirme en un ninja digno, aún a pesar de que era el único bajo el cuidado de mi tutor…

- Hablas de manera muy orgullosa de él, pero… - comenzó a decir Sasuke después de un par de segundos en silencio - … ese día, nos habías dicho que él te había abandonado, no veo la lógica de seguir respetándolo… - dijo de manera muy suspicaz, haciendo con ello que la sonrisa que mantenía el oji azul se hiciese más grande.

- … - Ryu lo miró de cierto modo, con orgullo; desde que lo había conocido había esperado un momento en que pudiese constatar que su compañero fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver todos los puntos incoherentes en las historias que decía, y justamente en ese momento parecía ser que comenzaba a demostrar… respiró profundamente y estaba dispuesto a responder a las palabras de enfrentamiento que le lanzaba el uchiha, cuando los tres se percataron de un ataque.

Rápidamente el equipo siete esquivó la marea de Kunais y Shuriken que cayeron sobre el lugar que estaban ocupando, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte ventisca aparecía, atrapando a Sasuke y Ryu en medio, lo que los obligo a retroceder hasta topar su espalda con el tronco de un árbol hasta que terminase aquella corriente… Sakura había corrido con suerte al haberse apartado al lado contrarío de sus compañeros, cuando observo en apuro en el que se encontraban intento acercarse para ayudarles, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte como para que pudiese intentarlo siquiera… Los segundos que duró aquello, fue suficiente como para que ambos chicos terminasen un tanto ahogados por la falta de aire que aquella presión les había ocasionado, la peli rosa inmediatamente se acercó a ellos queriendo saber el estado en el que se encontraban. Mientras ambos chicos intentaban que el aire filtrase hasta sus pulmones, una estridente y macabra risa se dejó escuchar por aquel sitio, haciendo eco en sus oídos y congelándolos con las palabras que llegaron hasta sus oídos al tiempo en que la silueta de una persona aparecía ante sus ojos…

- Eso ha sido magnifico… esperaba que solo Sasuke-kun eludiese mi ataque, pero veo que los tres son muy buenos ninjas. – el equipo logró observar a un sujeto de cabello largo y con un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza; mientras se acercaba a ellos, procuraba mantener su rostro oculto sin dejar que la banda sobre su cabeza quedase a la vista - … Y eso me pone en un dilema, ¿cómo deshacerme de los estorbos?... – cuando terminó su última frase, por fin dejo que su rostro quedase al descubierto mientras comenzaba a formar una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó por lo bajo Ryu después de darse cuenta de lo poco que podía mover su cuerpo - … ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

- Hay que cuidar muy bien los pergaminos, seguro que desea alguno de ellos – sugirió Sakura, susurrando lo bastante bajo como para que solo Sasuke y Ryu la escuchasen.

- … "_Ten cuidado_"… - Ryu escuchó lejanamente la voz de Kyuubi, lo que lo hizo sentir preocupado.

- "_¿Kyuubi, sabes quién es él?_" – preguntó intentando saber más del asunto.

- "_… No, pero… puedo sentir su presencia… y te aseguro que es realmente maligna, una persona a la que le pertenezca ese chakra no querrá simples pergaminos…_ – contestó el zorro sonando completamente serio - _… claro que yo soy más poderoso, pero en la situación en la que te encuentras… es muy riesgoso tomar tú cuerpo, por lo que tendrás que enfrentarlo con tu propio poder… a menos, claro, de que quieras que todos sepan quién eres en verdad…_" – terminó diciendo, haciéndole saber a Ryu que debido a que deseaba mantener oculto el hecho de que fuese un jinchuuriki –y más aún el del mismo demonio que había atacado Konoha doce años antes- no podía hacer uso del chakra demoniaco.

- … Parece ser que ustedes ya tienen el rollo ambos rollos, pero… ¿qué tan capaces son de protegerlos? – el equipo siete escuchó las palabras que les dedicó a continuación, habiéndose detenido a una decena de metros, llevó una de sus manos al sombrero de paja que portaba y de un simple movimiento lo arrojó lejos, mostrando ante ellos la banda con el símbolo de la aldea de la hierba - … me pregunto, si serán capaces de arriesgar hasta su propia vida… - y aquello último lo dijo con una voz silbante y suave que hizo que un escalofrío general recorriera sus cuerpos.

La sonrisa que aún portaba en su rostro se incremento en un segundo, que fue aprovechado para llevar la misma mano con la que se que había quitado el sombrero, hasta su ojo derecho y sin que los tres chicos despegasen su vista de aquellos movimientos, puso al descubierto para ellos, lo que se vio como un ojo amarillo con pupila afilada… Y no supieron más de eso por un segundo, de pronto el mundo de los tres se vio envuelto por una serie de imágenes mortíferas, de ataques con jutsus, golpes, kunais y shuriken, todo al mismo tiempo… y al segundo después de eso, los tres se encontraban en el suelo, arrodillados o sobre pies y manos. Sakura fue la más afectada de los tres, teniendo la vista perdida, sin parecer consciente de la realidad, su cuerpo estaba temblando completamente, como la hoja de un árbol cuando un fuerte viento lo azota. Sasuke, más despierto que la chica, se había visto con el estomago revuelto lo que le provocó un fuerte vomito ocasionado claramente por las imágenes vistas en su cabeza, en sus ojos podía leerse el miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Y él… él, no podía decir que estuviese mejor que su compañero… no, ciertamente lo que se le había mostrado en ese genjutsu había provocado que un fuerte temor naciese en él, nunca antes había sentido una presencia tan perturbadora como la de ese sujeto… nunca, ni siquiera Gaara le había llegado a provocar ese sentimiento, aún a pesar de la forma en que se habían 'despedido' la última vez…

Con cierta dificultad, movió su cuerpo acomodando hasta colocarlo en un posición con la que fuese más fácil reaccionar a cualquier rastro de ataque… observó cómo es que la peli rosa no prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke había dicho su nombre reacciono, y al contrario que eso ambos chicos fueron testigos de las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaron a surcar el rostro delicado de ella… Ryu observo cómo es que su compañero comenzaba a temblar del mismo modo, por lo que fue obvio para él, que el Uchiha había comenzado a dudar de su capacidad para enfrentarse a ese hombre… y no es que lo culpara, porque él mismo sentía lo mismo, aunque no a tal grado.

- jujuju, están paralizados – la voz de aquel sujeto resonó en el lugar, a pesar de que no fue tan fuerte como las ocasiones anteriores.

Y el oji azul supo que debía hacer algo… su instinto de supervivencia en ese momento, le advirtió que si no se movían de ese lugar, los tres terminarían muertos; siendo reafirmado su presentimiento con los lentos pero certeros movimientos que el moreno comenzó a realizar, llevando su mano izquierda hacía su estuche de armas sacando de esté un kunai, al tiempo en que su enemigo no despegaba su vista de ellos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para que una persona común pudiese verlo… en milésimas de segundo Sasuke había utilizado su propia arma para herirse y así poder salir de su parálisis momentánea, el Uchiha tomó a Sakura y escaparon por los arboles. Mientras él mismo, una vez que notó la intensión de su compañero, hizo lo propio obligando a su cuerpo a recuperarse del letargo y se movió al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, solo que tomando una dirección distinta, milésimas de segundo después otra ráfaga de kunais caía sobre el lugar donde se encontraban los tres.

- kukukuku… esto será interesante… - dijo el ninja de la hierba manteniéndose en su lugar, sin embargo, girando su rostro en dirección de la que tomó Ryu una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostro en su rostro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Con Ryu**

Estaba sobre la rama de uno de aquellos enormes árboles, respiraba con cierta dificultad y sentía como es que el temor, a pesar de que desaparecía gradualmente de su cuerpo, seguía presente… agazapado detrás de ese tronco, calmo sus instintos… observando a su alrededor y concentrándose en sentir cualquier rastro de chakra que cerca suyo, llevó una de sus manos a su estuche, del cual sacó un pergamino; abriéndolo dejo ver una extraña figura en él…

- "_No estarás pensando en usarlo, ¿o sí?..._ – preguntó Kyuubi desde su interior, claramente notándose lo en desacuerdo que estaba - _… sabes que lo que hay en ese pergamino solo debes sacarlo cuando estés gravemente herido y me sea imposible ayudarte…_"

- "_¿Qué opción tengo?, no es como si ese sujeto fuese alguien fácil de enfrentar… _- contestó el oji azul fijando su mirada en el rollo - _… y con Sasuke y Sakura cerca, me será imposible utilizar mis propios jutsus sin el riesgo de que descubran mi verdadera naturaleza…_"

- "_No seas cobarde ahora, si no tienes más opción tendrás que utilizar esos jutsus, lo importante es que sigas con vida… bueno, eso si realmente quieres ayudar en algo a ese pequeño Uchiha_" – las palabras que le dedicó Kyuubi en ese momento, fueron suficientes como para hacerle recordar cuál era su verdadero objetivo… no importaba que es lo que tuviese que hacer para proteger a Sasuke y hacerle llegar a entender la verdad sobre Itachi.

Enrollando nuevamente el pergamino, lo guardo en el interior de su estuche, procurando dejarlo sobre cualquier otra arma… a pesar de que ahora no quisiese utilizar aquel método, algo le decía que tendría que hacerlo en poco tiempo… se puso en pie, estudio el ambiente y estaba a punto de tomar el camino de retorno al lugar donde había dejado al ninja de la hierba, cuando sintió el movimiento de algo moviéndose sobre su cabeza además de que una sombra cubrió el lugar donde estaba… un segundo después la completa oscuridad era lo único que podía observar…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 6…**

**Notas:** … Hola!!!, jejejeje… bueno, pues lamento no haberles entregado el encuentro de Itachi con Naruto, pero les prometo que eso aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo… jijiji, bien, además de ese encuentro les aseguro que habrá una situación que los sorprenderá a todos y que cambiara todo lo que hasta ahora han conocido por medio del anime/manga… y les aseguro que en esta ocasión no tardaré demasiado en actualizar, jejejeje… Por cierto, para los que lean esto y estén esperando el siguiente capítulo de Un nuevo comienzo, les puedo decir con alegría que mañana lo tendré listo y por lo tanto ya no tendrán que esperar tanto para leerlo jejejeje…. En cuanto a mi fic de DECISIONES, creo que aún no podré darle fin… por lo menos hasta las siguientes semanas…

Otro asunto es el hecho de que dejé que pasase un día entre la primer y segunda prueba... no sé si se habían dado cuenta, pero así es como se suponde debía de ser, después de todo en el Manga la primer prueba se llevó a cabo a las 4 de la tarde de un día (tomando en cuenta el tiempo, debio de haber durado una hora) y la segunda prueba se realizo a las 2 de la tarde (eso debio de ser al día siguiente) por lo que en ese intermerdio de tiempo me di el lujo de colocar lo de Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto... Bueno, ahora si creo que es todo.

Esperare con agrado sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen dejarme. Cuidense todos y espero que siguan leyendo mis fics a pesar de que tarde demasiado en actualizar, jejejeje. Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	7. Cap 7: Sello Maldito

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** hoshinautau, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, luna, Yukiko675, catunacaty, sayukira, Ale-are, carolina, mar_erandie, marun15, sakuris y clarita18**

Del mismo modo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que se atrevieron a leer este Fic, así como a los que agregaron a este como uno de sus Fics Favoritos y a mí como su autora favorita.

**Notas:** Queridos Lectores, les pido unas muy sinceras disculpas por este atraso tan enorme en actualizar mis fanfics, espero que de ahora en adelante pueda realizarlas como el año pasado (un capitulo cada semana o cada dos), por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este capítulo…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

_/./././././././././_ Flash Back

- - Sueños

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Sello Maldito**

**.**

_**Torre central del Campo de entrenamiento 44**_

La vigilancia que se tenía en el edificio no era demasiado grande, solo una docena de jounnin había ahí aparte de los sensei encargados de los equipos gennin que participaban en los exámenes… Kakashi siendo uno de ellos, esperaba se encontraba un tanto ansioso; la noche anterior la Torre Hokage había sido invadida… de los intrusos poco se sabía, pues habían sido lo suficientemente hábiles como para no dejar ningún rastro de su presencia en la habitación donde se guardaban los pergaminos más importantes de las misiones; pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado, lo que sucedía era que una hora atrás se le había informado al Hokage que de todos los pergaminos que se hallaban en la habitación, solo hacía falta un pergamino de reporte… cuando él escuchó eso –estaba ahí desde antes de que llegase el ninja que les diese esa información- no dudó en preguntar de que trataba la información contenida… la sorpresa tanto en Sarutobi como en él no se hizo esperar cuando escucharon hablar al otro… se trataba del reporte de la misión donde fue encontrado Naruto, en el documento hablaba sobre el hallazgo y por sobre todo tenía una descripción del oji azul, Kakashi pensó entonces que ese pergamino no debió de existir en primer lugar, sin embargo sabía que las reglas –aunque no lo especificaran- los obligaban a

- ¡Kakashi-san! – la voz de uno de sus compañeros ninja lo regresaron a la realidad, frente a él y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se acercaba aquel chounnin profesor de la academia que había tenido como alumnos a la generación de Sasuke y Sakura… Iruka era su nombre si no mal recordaba… lo había conocido el día en que fue asignado como sensei del equipo siete, le había parecido un hombre muy amable y por sobre todo comprensivo con sus alumnos, aunque también había descubierto el carácter del hombre cuando se enfadaba.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! – saludó de vuelta al tiempo que se detenía y haciendo que su único ojo visible demostrase que no había nada que lo preocupase, algo que había aprendido a hacer con el pasar del tiempo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, Creía que estarías dando clases.

- Pedí a Hokage-sama que me incluyera dentro del grupo de chounnin que 'apoyan' la prueba. – contestó el maestro llegando hasta ponerse a un metro del jounnin y emitiendo un tenue sonrisa en el proceso, con lo que hizo que Kakashi supiese que no se había dado cuenta de su preocupación.

- Entonces, supongo que pronto podrías hacer tu primera aparición – comentó Kakashi sonando divertido - … a partir de mañana los equipos que no hayan podido conseguir el otro pergamino comenzarán a realizar estupideces…

- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no me gustaría que eso sucediese – confesó Iruka.

- A mi también, pero ya sabes que no siempre las cosas salen como deseamos… - contestó un poco más seriamente el peli plateado.

- … - el de la cicatriz en su rostro solo asintió con la cabeza, para después soltar un suspiro - … ¡Es verdad! Kakashi-sensei, me he enterado que Yahiro fue cambiado a otro equipo, ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

- … Sabes que las capacidades de él están poco desarrolladas, así que me pareció conveniente colocarlo en un equipo que le ayudase a desarrollarlas mucho mejor… - declaró el Jounnin cuidando que sus palabras no dijesen nada acerca de Naruto y su regreso a Konoha.

- ¿No se supone que eres de los mejores jounnin?, No creo que enseñar a Yahiro hubiese representado un reto para ti – comentó ahora seriamente el chounnin, sus palabras diciéndole al peli plateado que no le creía.

- Eres muy inteligente Iruka, por eso creo que puedes entender esto… - comentó con una sonrisa Kakashi y haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando - … Yahiro realmente necesitaba ser cambiado de equipo, pero también interfirió un asunto importante para Hokage-sama; algo que nadie está autorizado de saber… - terminó diciendo para después reanudar su caminata, alejándose de Iruka.

Kakashi en ningún momento giró su cabeza hacia atrás, simplemente siguió su camino sacando el libro que siempre llevaba con él y fingiendo leer… su mente en esos instantes no estaba lo bastante despejada como para concentrarse en su lectura, la plática con Iruka lo había dejado aún más preocupado; sin duda el hecho de que el de cicatriz comenzase a sospechar no era para nada bueno. Si bien lo que le había dicho a cerca de Yahiro era cierto, también lo era el hecho de que muchos de los jounnin que lo conocían sabía que él podría ser capaz de enseñarle adecuadamente al chico a manejar sus habilidades ninja… no es como si fuese un estúpido, solo era que necesitaba un modo diferente de que le enseñasen, eso lo había descubierto los primeros días que entrenó con ellos… y por eso mismo es que sabía que pronto más shinnobis comenzarían a sospechar sobre las verdaderas razones que llevaron a cambiar de equipo a Yahiro. Primero la irrupción de intrusos en la Torre Hokage, llevándose con ellos el pergamino que hablaba sobre Naruto y ahora aparecía la posibilidad de que se cuestionaran las decisiones del Hokage… todo eso aumentaba considerablemente la preocupación por lo que podría suceder en un futuro próximo, mientras que un mal presentimiento se hacía más grande a cada momento…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Naruto**_

_**/./././././././././**_

_Observaba con confusión todo lo que había a su alrededor… tenía muy poco de haber abierto los ojos y ciertamente todo le parecía desconocido… intentó moverse o ponerse de pie sin éxito, dándose cuenta al instante de la razón de ello, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba firmemente atado al igual que sus tobillos y pantorrillas, fue entonces que la bruma que inundaba su mente se esfumo, rápidamente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de caer desmayado lo golpearon._

_- Parece que, al fin estas despierto… - su vista se enfocó rápidamente en la dirección de la que provenía la voz que le hablaba, dándose cuenta entonces de la fogata que había en el lugar y que le proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para poder observar el total de ninjas que lo rodeaban - … colocamos una barrera alrededor para evitar que ninjas de Konoha pudiesen encontrarnos con facilidad… - explicó el mismo ninja al tiempo en que acercaba un poco de pan a su rostro._

_- No deberías de hablarle, a Orochimaru-sama no le gustara eso – se escuchó el reclamo de otro de los ninja sin girar siquiera a verlos._

_- ¿enfadarse? Jajajajaja… más bien creo que le agradará el que intentemos persuadir a este chico… - comentó otro de los ninjas soltando una fuerte risa al final que muchos compartieron con él._

_- ¡Qué no te extrañe nuestra conversación!, has dormido unas horas, que hemos aprovechado para saber mucho más de ti… - comentó el primer ninja, que en esos momentos se encontraba a un lado suyo con un poco de pan en sus manos. - … ahora sabemos que no eres Sasuke-sama, un error muy grande el que cometimos al confundirte con él, pero… creo que fuimos recompensados…_

_- ¿Recompensados? – habló por primera vez, intrigado por las palabras y la forma tan calmada en que las decía aquel ninja._

_- … fufufufufu… - rió el ninja acercando más su rostro al suyo - … ahora que llevamos al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, Orochimaru-sama nos ascenderá sin duda… _

_Y la declaración no hizo más que sorprenderlo, no sabía cómo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que aquellos ninjas habían descubierto su identidad, el cambio en el color de su cabello siempre había ayudado a poder evadir a los que lo buscaban, pero parecía ser que en esta ocasión aquello no había servido de mucho… sin duda debió de haber colocado una mirada de incredulidad, puesto que la risa del ninja a su lado se hizo presente con burles._

_- jajaja… fueron las marcas en tus mejillas… - declaró al tiempo en una de las manos tocaba el lugar indicado - … deberías de usar un maquillaje resistente a cualquier cambio ambiental, jujujuju… - 'recomendó' después de que en un movimiento brusco de cabeza, alejase aquella mano que lo molestaba._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?, si saben que no soy al que buscan deberían de dejarme ir – su voz sonó un tanto despectiva sin, embargo no tenía intención de hacerla más amable._

_- … Eres el niño más codiciado de todos los tiempos… desde que desapareciste de Konoha, todo ninja renegado ha deseado encontrarte y unirte a sus tropas… Orochimaru-sama no es la excepción – declaró el mismo ninja, por lo que dirigió una mirada de reojo a los otros sujetos alrededor de la fogata, percatándose que su atención se encontraba lejos de ellos y parecían no escuchar nada de lo que decían._

_- ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo aceptare? – preguntó con seriedad devolviendo la mirada en el ninja a su lado._

_- Orochimaru-sama tiene grandes planes para ti… si tu lo deseas, podrías obtener un poder inimaginable con el que serías capaz de destruir a cualquiera… - el ninja lo decía de un modo en que parecía querer convencerlo de esas palabras, envolverlo en ellas para que aceptase seguirlos._

_- ¿Es acaso el mismo poder que le ofrecen a ese tal Sasuke? – preguntó intentando parecer interesado en la propuesta y al mismo tiempo curioso por lo que podría ser aquel poder._

_- Bueno, puedes hablarlo con Orochimaru-sama, seguro que él estará encantando en darte un poder mucho mayor… - aseguró el ninja hablando más confiadamente._

_Ante esas palabras se obligó a mostrar una sonrisa ambiciosa, ahora sabía que Orochimaru seguía en busca de un cuerpo que controlar –lo había intentado antes, con Itachi-, ahora parecía que su objetivo se trataba del hermano menor de su niisan por lo que necesitaba averiguar cómo es que intentaría hacerlo… la propuesta era muy tentadora, pero sin un punto preciso que le dijese como evitarlo no podría ser capaz de ayudar al Uchiha menor… y por eso es que no hizo nada por liberarse, estaba dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo en ese estado de 'prisionero' con tal de obtener la información que necesitaba, pero… Konoha no le ayudo en ello… en un par de horas una emboscada fue hecha contra ese grupo de ninjas, que parecían no haber tenido el cuidado necesario en adentrarse al País del Fuego, por lo que habían sido descubiertos; al ver aquello él no tuvo más opción que liberarse de sus ataduras –afortunadamente Itachi había sido lo suficientemente previsor como para enseñarle a usar un kunai estando atado de las manos-, por lo que no le fue difícil en un par de minutos quedar completamente libre, sin embargo su intento de escapar se vio interrumpido por la pelea de la que no pudo escapar…_

_**/./././././././././**_

Los ojos azules se abrieron de pronto, los recuerdos que había tenido en ese momento no podía explicarlos, era como si esas imágenes tratasen de decirle algo… algo que, intuía, se trataba de aquella serpiente que ambicionaba un cuerpo joven del cual hacerse poseedor; su intuición le decía que el ataque que habían recibido en ese bosque tenía mucho que ver con ese sujeto… en un momento fue totalmente consciente de lo que había a su alrededor… una oscuridad completa… Intentó mover su cuerpo pero sentía como es que era apresado por algo de densidad suave y que al mismo tiempo le impedía moverse, mientras que algo húmedo y pegajoso comenzaba a sentirse alrededor de su cuerpo, además que podía percibir claramente un fuerte olor a fétido. No llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa situación, estaba seguro de que apenas llevaba unos segundos de que aquella oscuridad lo rodeara, lo único de lo que estaba consciente es que en el momento en que había girado para ver lo que había producido aquel ruido y la sombra que lo cubrió, unos enormes ojos amarillos fue lo único que pudo ver… de pronto sintió como es que aquello que lo apresaba comenzaba a moverse de forma irregular, obligando de esa forma a su cuerpo a moverse a la par… supo entonces que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de algún animal gigante, por lo que si no se daba prisa en escapar moriría irremediablemente… sin pensarlo demasiado y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en el intento, obligó a su mano derecha a moverse a través de aquellas carnes que lo apresaban, lentamente pero con seguridad fue capaz de alcanzar el estuche de sus armas y buscando un poco en ella sostuvo en su palma un kunai que esperaba le sirviese de ayuda en esos momentos… en sus ojos la determinación podía observarse y solo un pensamiento cruzaba en su mente… '_No moriré en este lugar_'…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sakura y Sasuke**_

Cuando se había lastimado así mismo para poder moverse y así salvar a su compañera peli rosa, él había confiado en que Ryu pudiese moverse para poder evitar el ataque, algo que sí sucedió, pero que al mismo tiempo trajo con ello la consecuencia de una separación. Ahora él se encontraba escondido entre los árboles del bosque con una chica que aún temblaba del miedo –aunque él también lo estuviese haciendo, pero en menor medida- y con una herida que hacía que cada movimiento de su cuerpo fuese lento… era consciente que estando en ese estado no podría escapar por mucho tiempo de los ataques de aquel sujeto de la hierba; que por algún motivo se había enfocado en encontrarlos a ellos… tal vez creyendo que con ellos tendría más posibilidad de obtener el pergamino, aunque una parte de su mente dudaba que esa fuese la razón por la que tan fervientemente era perseguidos…

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girar su mirada hacía esa dirección, encontrándose así con un par de ojos amarillentos, pertenecientes a una enorme, gruesa y larga serpiente… y su cuerpo se movió solo, sin ser enteramente consciente de cómo, tomó nuevamente a su compañera en brazos y saltó a una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, eludiendo lo mejor posible las feroces fauces que querían atraparlo, impulsándose sobre la rama subió más alto por aquel árbol, esperando que la altura lo ayudase aunque sea un poco a alejarse de aquel ataque. Sin embargo, tan pronto estuvo alejado algunos metros sobre la serpiente, vio como es que está se detenía, haciendo que de igual modo él se detuviese por instinto… supo entonces que había algo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque no podía prever que era exactamente.

Sin dejar de atender los movimientos de la enorme serpiente, movió rápidamente su mirada alrededor suyo, encontrando en uno de los árboles cercanos a su lado izquierdo la razón por la que el animal se hubiese detenido en su ataque. A la misma altura que él se encontraba, pero en un árbol diferente, se encontraba el sujeto del que tan fervientemente intentaban escapar, la mirada lasciva y la sonrisa burlona no hacía más que acrecentar el miedo que de por sí ya sentían hacía él; sosteniendo aún a su compañera, Sasuke movió uno de sus pies hacía atrás, claramente preparándose para escapar en el momento en que fuese necesario; sin embargo a penas hizo aquel movimiento, fue que la serpiente debajo de ellos respondió con un siseo y acercándose más hacia ellos; por lo que supo que estaba atrapado.

- Como podrás darte cuenta… escapar no es una opción para ninguno de ustedes… - dijo el ninja de la hierba sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma.- … y aunque, ciertamente, me impresiona que ninjas de Konoha intenten huir de su oponente, puedo entender por qué lo hacen… - la sonrisa se acentuó más al finalizar aquella frase mientras que su cabeza bajaba un poco, aunque sin dejar de observar a Sasuke - … después de todo, es natural que las presas solo piensen en huir cuando se enfrentan al depredador. – y la mirada de él se torno de un color rojizo, su lengua salió de entre sus labios mostrándola larga y un poco puntiaguda, haciendo un gesto que decía lo gustoso que estaba de la situación actual.

- … - Sasuke y Sakura temblaron en cuanto las palabras fueron dichas y en sus ojos se reflejo el miedo que en esos momentos los invadía.

- … kukukukuku… debo admitir que han hecho que me ha divertido perseguirlo; me han demostrado que son muy hábiles ninjas… en especial tú, Sasuke-kun… - continuó diciendo el otro ninja, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba - … pero ha llegado el momento de que todo termine…

Sin nada más que aquellas palabras, Sasuke y Sakura se vieron sorprendidos nuevamente por el ataque de la enorme serpiente, siendo que el agarre en la peli rosa se había aligerado, en el momento del ataque ella tuvo que escapar por su propia cuenta ya que se vio repentinamente separada del moreno cuando esté fue golpeado por el hocico del enorme reptil, lo que lo arrojo por el aire hasta golpearse duramente contra el tronco del árbol y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, quedó apresado por el cuerpo de la serpiente, que se enredo sobre él.

- Es una lástima que el miedo se hiciese más fuerte que tú sentido de lucha… habría sido interesante luchar seriamente contra ti… - declaró el ninja de la hierba mientras llegaba al lado de Sasuke de un solo brinco.

Sonriendo con lasciva al ver la situación del joven Uchiha, sabiendo que el niño no podría hacer nada ya por defenderse, y por supuesto saboreando el momento en que pudiese hacer sus planes realidad… por eso fue que, cuando acercaba su rostro al cuello del joven ninja, realmente la sorpresa lo invadió al ser clavados dos kunai justamente entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y él mismo. Girando rápidamente su rostro en la dirección de la cual procedieron dichas armas, apenas fue capaz de alejarse cuando otro número considerable de ellas le atacaron… su enorme serpiente sin embargo no había corrido con la misma suerte. El cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha fue liberado con cierta lentitud al tiempo que una figura –un par centímetros más pequeña que él- se colocaba rápidamente al frente y claramente en una pose de defensa… Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato y no sabía si agradecerle o gritarle por haber regresado por ellos.

- ¡Muy bien, Ryu! ¡Así se hace! -se escuchó el grito alegre de Sakura cuando vio al joven ninja que había salvado a Sasuke.

- … Veo que has sido capaz de escapar de mi serpiente… - dijo con cierto tono de satisfacción el ninja mirando fijamente a Ryu, pero aún así sin dejar de concentrarse en Sasuke.

- No fue un verdadero problema… - contestó altaneramente Ryu, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un kunai y la otra oculta dentro de su estuche de armas - … ¿estás bien Sasuke?... – preguntó al chico en un susurró lo bastante audible para su compañero.

- … ¿P-Por qué r-regresaste?... – preguntó el moreno sin poder evitar un pequeño tartamudeo al hablar, por lo que se reprendió mentalmente y respirando profundo continuó hablando, en esta ocasión con mayor seguridad - … pudiste haber escapado a buscar ayuda…

- Claro… - contestó sarcástico el oji azul - … y supongo que para cuando llegase la ayuda ustedes todavía seguirían con vida… - bufó la frase con un tono de burla.

- Miren que tenemos aquí… a un chico valiente… o uno muy tonto – comentó de pronto el otro ninja, pareciendo muy al pendiente de la conversación de los otros dos.

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – preguntó retadoramente Ryu, su mirada fiera enfocada en el otro - ¿o es que tienes miedo de que niño como yo pudiese vencerte?

La mirada del otro ninja no cambió y la sonrisa que portaba decía claramente que confiaba en su poder para deshacerse de tres gennin… que para él no equivaldría ningún problema. No hizo falta ningún intercambio de palabras más, era más que obvio que aquello saldría sobrando… la mano derecha del ninja desconocido fue llevada a su derecha, levantando la manga que cubría el antebrazo dejo a la vista un tatuaje en forma de serpiente que serpenteaba alrededor del mismo… nuevamente levanto la mano derecha, llevándola en esta ocasión a su boca, donde mordió el dedo pulgar y la regreso hasta el antebrazo… hizo con su sangre un camino rojo atravesando al tatuaje y seguidamente pronunció unas palabras… 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'… la serpiente que apareció en la nube de humo blanco parecía más amenazadora y grande que las anteriores, los afilados colmillos se dejaba a relucir por entre su hocico y los ojos amarillos que poseía, tenían algunos puntos rojos y lo observaban atentamente. La velocidad que utilizó el enorme animal a pesar de su tamaño, fue demasiada para Naruto… un fuerte golpe, producido por la cabeza del reptil, lo alcanzó de lleno, dando principalmente en el torso del chico, lo que provocó una fuga de aire masiva, y por supuesto un terrible dolor en su cuerpo… el impulsó lo envió directamente de espaldas a uno de los arboles cercanos, sintiendo el tronco crujir cuando lo golpeo, apenas entreabrió los ojos por el dolor y fue capaz de ver un nuevo movimiento de la serpiente, que estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, y en un solo instante fue que lo decidió, sacando la mano que aún mantenía en el estuche de sus armas, la llevó lo más rápido a su boca y consumió lo que en ella tenía, tragándolo de inmediato; justo al momento en que un nuevo golpe de la serpiente de era dado enviándolo en esa ocasión hacía su lado izquierdo y volando por entre los árboles, volviendo a golpear en otro y esta vez sintiendo como es que la sangre subía por su estomago para expulsarla por la boca…

Afortunadamente aquello fue el último golpe que tuvo que recibir del reptil… sintió como una enorme fuerza se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la sangre circulaba bravamente por sus venas, su chakra se incremento al doble del que poseía y como es que sus heridas –tanto internas como externas- eran curadas con gran rapidez… se sostuvo del árbol mediante su chakra y se puso de pie en él, sorprendiendo con ello a los demás ninjas, que no lograron entender cómo es que se había recuperado tan rápido de un ataque doble, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Ryu de limpiarse la sangre del rostro y saltar por los árboles con una mirada fiera al mismo tiempo que había algunos sellos de manos.

Un gran muro de piedra se levanto desde el duelo del bosque, directamente hasta la serpiente, apresándola contra el árbol, mientras él caía sobre el animal para golpearlo con uno de sus puños, dejándolo aturdido momentáneamente… de otros saltos más nuevamente se puso en el mismo árbol que Sasuke, siendo mirado fijamente por su oponente, que parecía haber adquirido una seriedad inusual.

- Te recuperas muy rápido… me pregunto si estarás usando algún truco… - comentó el ninja viéndolo fijamente.

- Bueno… si eso es lo que piensas, creo que solo hay un modo de comprobarlo… - dijo Ryu a cambio haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor.

- "_Estas forzando demasiado a tu cuerpo… no es que me importe quedar en libertad, pero… si tú mueres yo muero contigo_" – se escuchó la voz áspera dentro de su cabeza que pertenecía a Kyuubi – "_Tomar dos de esas píldoras tan seguido te dejará sin chakra en poco tiempo… y espero que no pienses en tomar otra, porque entonces significará nuestro fin_"

- "_¿Crees que no lo sé?, ya comienzo a sentir los síntomas de la expulsión de chakra tan repentina_" – contestó con un gruñido en su mente Naruto.

- "_Pues no lo parece… estas tan preocupado por lo que pueda sucederle al pequeño Uchiha, que no eres capaz de pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones_" – rugió Kyuubi. Naruto decidió no contestar a su demonio, ignorando los gritos que esté último le daba, volvió a concentrarse en la pelea que debía completar… viendo en ese momento como es que la serpiente lograba escapar de su prisión y le dirigía una mirada furiosa, abriendo sus fauces y dejando que un terrible siseo se escuchase por todo el lugar.

- Mi linda mascota no está muy contenta con lo que le hiciste… - comentó alegremente su oponente - … creo que dejaré que te conviertas en su alimento…

Terminando aquellas palabras y como si la serpiente las hubiese entendido, el reptil se movió rápidamente para atacar a Ryu, quien se vio en una encrucijada ya que no podía moverse del lugar si es que no quería dejar que la serpiente dañara a Sasuke, pero tampoco podía quedarse de pie recibiendo de lleno el ataque, así que tomando una rápida decisión, tomó uno de los brazos de Sasuke y utilizando la mayoría de sus fuerzas lo alzo junto consigo, saltando entre los árboles.

La serpiente lo seguía de cerca, siseando cada vez más alto y con más furia, mientras que él sentía como es que las fuerzas que le había dado la píldora comenzaban a reducirse… debía terminar pronto con esa pelea antes de que quedase indefenso; así que imprimiendo más fuerza en uno de los saltos que daba pudo alejarse unos metros más del reptil, oportunidad que aprovecho para soltar a Sasuke, lanzándolo en dirección a donde se encontraba Sakura en el suelo; quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que el moreno había sabido caer desde tan tremenda altura.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte… deshacerte de los estorbos, una sabía decisión… - las palabras dichas de forma siseante en dirección de Ryu, pero claramente queriendo llegar a los otros dos, hicieron lo que esperaba… el escalofrió que envió por la columna de la peli rosa y el moreno se pudo percibir claramente… el miedo aún seguía envolviéndolos.

Mientras tanto Ryu, ignorando las palabras del otro, llevó una de sus manos a su estuche de armas tomando en ella unos cuantos shuriken que no dudó en lanzar contra la serpiente, solo unos cuantos de ellos llegaron a clavarse firmemente en la escamosa piel mientras que las otras simplemente rebotaban, obviamente la piel de la serpiente era realmente gruesa como para poder atravesarla con aquellas armas; realizó nuevos sellos de manos respirando profundamente… unos segundos después la sorpresa invadió a todos, cuando la boca de Ryu expulsó una gran llamarada de fuego, que salió disparada hacía la enorme serpiente, la que soltó un chillido terrible.

Sasuke no pudo evitar observar a Ryu con estupor, sorpresa y desconfianza… de todas las personas que él conocía, hasta ese momento de su edad, solo había visto a muy contados ninjas realizar el jutsu que su compañero había utilizado, siendo la mayoría pertenecientes del clan Uchiha… y aunque sabía que aquella técnica no pertenecía a ningún clan en especial, sabía que para que alguien de la edad de ellos la realizara, tendría que haber cruzado por un entrenamiento tan riguroso como el que él había cruzado apenas con la edad de 8 años…

La reacción de Orochimaru, aunque menos visible, había sido la misma que la de Sasuke… las posibilidades de aprender una técnica de tan alto nivel eran muy pocas y aumentaban mucho más cuando se pensaba en la persona que pudo haberle ensañado aquello… Y ahora sus sospechas con respecto a ese chico aumentaban, el simple hecho de que Kabuto no pudiese encontrar ninguna referencia de Ryu Utada en las años que esté se encontró fuera de la aldea era un punto muy importante a considerar, pues eran pocos los ninjas que habían dejado sus aldeas en busca de poder o un lugar mejor donde vivir, pero solo un nombre llegaba a su mente que parecía encajar a la perfección con el chico que tenía en frente, y ese nombre era… Uzumaki Naruto… sonrió sádicamente entonces, tenía pensado un método ineludible para saber si es que ese niño era quien pensaba, tal vez algo doloroso y que podría llevarlo a la muerte, pero si era él realmente, no podía esperar a ver la reacción que tendría, si no lo era… y sobrevivía, entonces podría llegar a utilizarlo en el futuro; y si por el contrario moría, no sería una gran pérdida. Por lo que, al ver cómo es que aquel chico se dejaba caer en dirección de sus amigos, no dudo en llevarlo a cabo…

Cuando vio como es que la serpiente era alcanzada por su jutsu de fuego, no dudo en precipitarse en dirección de Sasuke y Sakura, si aquel ninja era quien intuía que era, entonces no dudaría en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que le diese para atacar a Sasuke; desafortunadamente, cometió un error que no debía… alejó su atención de su enemigo para concentrarla en sus compañeros, y por esa razón fue que no vio llegar el ataque que recibió de parte de su oponente hasta que fue demasiado tarde… un terrible dolor lo invadió de inmediato en el lugar donde había sido mordido por aquel sujeto… lejanamente escuchó el grito de terror que daba la peli rosa y el jadeo de sorpresa de Sasuke… llevando ambas manos al lugar entre el hombro y el cuello, sin poder evitar golpearse duramente en el suelo.

- Espero que te guste mi regalo… no es común que se lo dé a alguien… kukuku… - dijo sínicamente el ninja aun manteniendo un sello de mano, seguidamente dirigió sus palabras a los otros dos gennin - … Es tú turno Sasuke-kun y una vez que lo recibas no serás capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea venir a mí…

Entreabrió los ojos, siendo que los había cerrado a causa del dolor, justo a tiempo para ver cómo es que el largo cuello de aquel ninja era detenido por la presencia dos personas de considerable altura… ambos sujetos se habían colocado al frente suyo, lo que le dio la oportunidad de verlos más de cerca que los demás, aunque eso de ver no era exactamente correcto pues, lo que sea que le haya hecho su oponente lo obligaba a concentrarse aún más en su cuello que en lo que sucediese a su alrededor; aun así pudo observar algunos detalles con los que pudo identificar a los dos ninjas… ambos, portaban en sus cabezas un sombrero de paja, que si los viese de frente seguramente le impedirían ver sus rostros; la totalidad de sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por túnicas negras con nubes rojas… fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron aún más, sorprendido por lo que veía y más aun siendo que había sido salvado por aquellos ninjas, que seguramente solo lo buscaban para capturarlo y llevárselo. Su cuello le dolió aún más, ahí en el lugar donde aquella mordida había sido colocada por su enemigo, y aquel dolor comenzó a extenderse por el hombro y el torso, abarcando cada vez más el resto de su cuerpo, y en consecuencia haciendo que el dolor incrementase a cada segundo, no pudiendo evitar soltar gruñidos y jadeos a causa de ello.

- ¿Qué hace Akatsuki en Konoha? – preguntó el ninja, su cuello había vuelto a la posición adecuada… Ryu apenas y escuchó lo que decía, mientras que Sasuke, que se encontraba siendo abrazado por la peli rosa unos metros atrás, observaba atentamente a los recién llegados, y aunque solo veía las espaldas de ambos ninjas, una extraña opresión en su pecho le hizo saber que no debía fiarse de ellos en ningún momento.

- ¡eh, Orochimaru!… hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, vaya si has cambiado… - comentó burlonamente uno de los dos ninjas recién llegados, sus manos se dejaban a relucir por la forma en que una sostenía el mango de su espada… todos pudieron ver el tono azul que poseían. Al escuchar el nombre que le daban al otro ninja, Ryu sintió como es que su cuerpo se tensaba, lo había sospechado desde el momento en que las serpientes comenzaron a atacarlos y por supuesto que sus sospechas se habían reafirmado cuando lo vio invocar a la última… sin embargo, aún había tenido la vaga esperanza de estar equivocado.

- Por lo menos soy apuesto… no como tú… - contestó Orochimaru con una sonrisa llena de desprecio al momento de observar al que le había hablado, para después dirigirla hasta la persona que tenía al lado - … ¿No piensas saludarme… Itachi-san?... – la pregunta fue hecha con una sonrisa entre burlona y arrogante, sabiendo lo que la mención del nombre provocaría en el joven Uchiha.

Y no se equivoco, una vez pronunciado aquel nombre, en Sasuke que se encontraba aún en shock, comenzó a crecer una enorme ira… sus puños se apretaron, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su ceño se frunció más de lo que jamás lo había hecho, el chakra salió completamente descontrolado de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que apartaba a Sakura de su lado de un fuerte empujón… Mirando con un odio fácilmente palpable, su Sharingan salió a relucir entonces… olvidándose del miedo que lo había embargado anteriormente y simplemente concentrándose en el deseo que su mente –así como su corazón- estaban ansiosos por cumplir.

- … - Itachi no contestó a las palabras de Orochimaru, siendo consciente del porque lo había hecho, prefirió concentrarse en lo que sucedía a sus espaldas a pesar de que sus ojos no pudiesen verlos, sabía –por medio del chakra- lo que sucedía con los dos chicos que le importaban en ese momento... uno de ellos luchando fervientemente por que el dolor no lo dejase inconsciente, además de intentar controlar los dos chakras que compartía en su cuerpo, que claramente se revolucionaba ante la nueva marca oscura que había sido dado a su cuerpo… el otro chico, sin embargo le causaba más dolor, sentía como es que el odio lo envolvía poco a poco y sabía que aquello no era bueno; si bien fue él mismo quien había sembrado aquel sentimiento en el momento en que le 'confesó' quien había sido el asesino del clan Uchiha y sus razones; también era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que su pequeño hermano fuese capaz de seguir con su vida y ser feliz nuevamente.

- Cómo me lo imagine, no hablarás más de lo necesario, ¿cierto? – declaró Orochimaru sonriendo burlonamente, sintiendo la ira que emanaba de Sasuke.

- … Vete si no quieres morir… - contra atacó el Uchiha mayor, dejando ver los ojos rojos al ninja de las serpientes. Los quejidos de Ryu se hacían cada ver más fuertes.

- ¿Por qué habría de irme?, aquí me siente verdaderamente cómodo… después de todo, no todos los días me topo con el niño que todos ambicionan poseer… - dijo mientras que una sonrisa libidinosa aparecía en su rostro. Detrás de ellos Sasuke y Sakura los observaron confundidos; el primero, a pesar del odio que lo llenaba había estado al pendiente de la conversación, pues obviamente ellos se conocían de hace tiempo.

- … - Itachi no respondió, pero su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras; a su lado, Kisame giró u poco su cabeza y observo al niño que tenía justamente detrás de ellos.

- Y no has perdido el tiempo en encadenarlo - comentó con una sonrisa que mostraba los afilados dientes que poseía mientras veía como es que Ryu se retorcía del dolor.

- Sabes lo que puedes provocar con haberlo marcado Orochimaru… ¿has tenido un motivo en especial? – preguntó fríamente Itachi.

- Creo que no necesitas que conteste esa pregunta; es obvio que lo que deseaba era hacerles el trabajo más difícil… - contestó Orochimaru sin dejar de sonreír - … bueno, creo que es hora de irme… - continuó dirigiendo la mirada a Ryu, al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en el suelo - … no espero que Akatsuki salga con vida, pero si espero verte pronto Sasuke-kun… kukukuku… - su risa se perdió dentro de la tierra.

- … Kisame, absorbe su chakra… - ordenó Itachi girándose y caminando para quedar frente a Sasuke y Sakura, viendo con cierto orgullo como es que el Sharingan aún seguía en los ojos de su hermano - … ¡Lárguense!... – declaró fríamente, viendo cómo es que el temblor en la peli rosa volvía a hacer acto de presencia, mientras que en su hermano el odio hacía lo mismo.

- … Tú… ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a volver?... – el coraje en su voz, ahora rasposa, decía todo a Itachi no a Sakura.

- Sa… Sasuke-kun… ¿lo conoces?... – preguntó la chica con cierta confusión, desviando un poco su mirada hacia su compañero, notando entonces el extraño parecido que ambos morenos parecían tener.

- … ehh… Itachi-san, creo que tenemos un gran problema… - dijo el otro Akatsuki con cierta aprehensión en su voz, lo que ocasiono que tres rostros giraran a verlo, dos de ellos demostrando claramente preocupación, y en el último, aunque un tanto indiferente, podía verse la precaución al observar la escena.

Kisame se había alejado ya unos metros de Naruto, sosteniendo su enorme espada al frente suyo más que nada como una protección contra el tremendo chakra que salía expulsado del joven cuerpo; aun a pesar de que podía verse claramente que la espada había rebasado su cuota de alimento… Naruto, en el mismo lugar que ocupaba desde que había caído, se retorcía aún más fuerte por el dolor, sus manos ya no se encontraban en el lugar de la mordida, donde ya se podía observar una marca de tres aspas en color negro, un chakra de color morado rodeaba aquel lugar; pero lo que preocupaba a todos, eran las lamentaciones que dejaba salir el oji azul mientras sostenía su estomago, lugar del que salía expulsado un chakra rojo intenso y siniestro; las marcas de sus bigotes en las mejillas se habían remarcado más; el cabello se levantaba en puntas y parecía crecer un poco más, dejando verse un color claro en las raíces, los colmillos sobresalían de su boca y las uñas de los dedos de sus manos se habían convertido en garras…

Lo que pareció un aullido salió desde el fondo de su garganta y al abrir los ojos; dejo a relucir el color rojo sangre que se había adueñado de ellos dejando atrás el hermoso azul cielo que siempre portaban… el chakra rojo pareció hacerse por completo del cuerpo de Naruto, antes de ser desplazado por el chakra morado, que comenzó a ganar terreno envolviendo la parte izquierda del hombro, brazo y cabeza del chico. Y esa pelea constante parecía ser realmente la que lo mantenía en aquella constante agonía… y de todos los presentes, solamente uno era completamente consciente de a qué se debía aquello…

- El sello maldito y el sello del Yondaime… esto no terminará bien… - no pudo evitar decir Itachi, no importándole que lo escuchara, pues él sabía lo que la combinación de dos marcas de tal magnitud podía provocar en un mismo cuerpo y ciertamente… no estaba preparado para ello.

De pronto todo pareció cesar haciendo creer a los otros tres que Naruto se encontraba a salvo… craso error, un segundo después una ola de chakra combinado, múltiples de veces más grandes envolvieron por completo el lugar, provocando una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que los hizo volar a los tres, golpearse contra árboles y sintiendo un temor no sentido antes… la sospecha de Itachi se confirmo entonces, y solo un pensamiento fue capaz de cruzar por su mente… "_Debes de resistir… Naruto_"… para después comenzar a caminar hacía su pupilo, peleando férreamente con el viento y el chakra, intentando alcanzarlo para ayudarlo, a costa de su vida…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 7…**

**Notas:** … Ustedes ahora mismo querrán matarme, ¿cierto?.... kukukukuku… dejarlo nuevamente en la parte interesante, me da el derecho de recibir amenazas de muerte (pero no las cumplan, sino, ¿quién va a continuar con el fic?). Para el siguiente capítulo, un jutsu muy interesante utilizado por Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura se enteran de una parte del secreto de Naru; así como algunas otras pequeñas cositas que seguros les gustará… Esperare con agrado sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen dejarme. Cuídense todos y espero que siguán leyendo mis fics a pesar de que tarde demasiado en actualizar, jejejeje. Nos escribimos pronto!!!

No olviden visitar mi pag web: **http:// leilaniz. jimdo. com /**

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


End file.
